I love you, actually
by let'smakehistory
Summary: Syaoran, heartbreaker extraordinaire, has uttered the words 'I love you' through gasps and moans, but never has he truly meant it, nor knew what the words meant. Until he met Sakura, the very definition of amazing. Yet fate can't give these two a break.
1. I'd Be Lying If I Said I'd Miss This

' I'd Be Lying If I Said I'd Miss This '  
…

"Lyn speaking" she said answering her cell-phone. She sat on a chair that was covered in plastic. Her father didn't want any of their furniture scratched or scuffed since they were now packing to move. She sighed knowing this was probably one of her last days in Hong Kong with her beloved Syaoran. Lin took a deep breath and forced herself not to think about what lay ahead for her and her father, but rather focus on her boyfriend's words.

"Hey...Lynnie Syaoran teased, sending Lyn out of her sad trance.

"Syao! I told you not to call me that! It's a good thing you're not standing right beside me or I'd..."

"What's that, Lynnie? You'd do what Lynnie?" he joked hearing her short angry gasps on the other end.

"I dare you to come and say that to my face!" she exclaimed nearly falling off her chair in anger.

"I'm sure you'd like that..." he grinned knowing they'd be too busy to even continue their quarrel.

"Actually yeah...I would..." Lin said feeling her sadness return again. She fought the hurting pain in her chest as she watched more people enter the house with boxes and pieces of furniture and carry them out the house. Slowly emptying the place she used to call home.

"Of course you would, seeing that you're leaving...Monday. That's only leaving us with tonight to spend together. What would you like to do?" he asked knowing exactly what she wanted to do the most.

"I want tonight to be special...just you and I, Xiao Lang..." she whispered in Chinese, imagining his mischievous smirk appearing on his face.

"All right...you asked for it. So let's make this a night you, not even I, will ever forget." Syaoran whispered back, matching her low tone.

"Keep this up and I'll never wanna leave..." she purred quietly, so her father and the movers couldn't hear. Lin moved to the stairs, getting up as the movers took her chair away, and waited for Syaoran's response.

"As much as I'd love to, I can only pleasure you once a night. And knowing you, I'd never satisfy your needs. When shall we begin our final moments together?" he asked using the sophisticated she loved.

"The sooner the better..." she replied, knowing her father would kill her if he knew she was no longer among the pure ones.

"How about 8:00. Think you can sneak past your father then?" he asked wondering if her father was happy Lyn wouldn't be seeing him for a long time.

"Sure I'll be ready by then. I can't wait till tonight...knowing you, you probably can't either." She teased making him smirk.

"You know me. Well I better go. See you tonight. " Syaoran said.

"Love you. You're the only reason why I'd ever return to Hong Kong..." replied kindly hanging up to let the words linger in the air. Syaoran thought to himself how he actually would take Lin leaving Hong Kong for good. And even when she did return, would things ever be the same again?

…

Sakura lay on her bed hardly watching the television. She was too deep in thought, imagining her one wish...her one goal in life to be accomplished.

She glanced at her calendar and knew September was coming up. She would either be going back to her public high school for grade 12 or going off to Hong Kong to Himawari Fields. A place she dreamed of going to for months.

She'd always put education first, but what seemed to worry her more was what would happen to her relationship with her boyfriend Hinode? Sakura remembered she'd read in a book that distance made the heart grow fonder, but not even she was certain what the outcome of this would be. With her dream, came problems and Sakura wasn't sure if she could be able to handle it.

Sakura turned onto her stomach and buried her messy head of honey brown hair into her pillow. Her mind drifted off into a mindless slumber as she tried to forget about life's problems.

'Dad...what will happen to you when I leave? Will Toya be enough to take care of you? What am I thinking...Toya has university to worry about...It should be me here taking care of Dad...Oh God, Hinode...he said he loved me, how can I leave him now. I just want him to hold me...forever...'

She slowly began to feel slightly guilty...why did this have to be such a difficult decision?

Suddenly the phone rang, startling Sakura out of her deep thoughts.

"Sakura-desu," she said answering the phone, not knowing who the person really was.

"Hello," said the voice in a stern tone on the other side. Sakura sat up not having a clue who it could possibly be.

"This is Mrs. Chin. I'm just calling to tell you that you have been accepted to attend Himawari Fields, " Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"OHMYGOD!" she screamed happily, before she realized the other end went dead silent.

"Please, ahem, please carry on," Sakura said quickly regaining her posture.

"To be frank with you, we need to know you're able to attend come this September. As in, do you need any financial aid? Because it's about 8,000 for both semesters —"

Sakura nearly fell off her bed hearing the cost. She got to her feet and interrupted the representative.

"Seriously?" she asked feeling baffled by the amount of money students had to pay. It was obvious that it really was a High School for Intellects and Excellence by they're outstanding cost.

"Yes, Kinomoto, as I was saying, we read your application essay and we thought it was very well done might I add-"

"Oh my God! This is incredible! You have no idea how much I appreciate this! This is so too much for words..." her vision began to blur. Sakura's excitement gradually left her body leaving her body numb with emotions. Her dream had finally come true. She had never felt more certain of herself to attend this school. It wasn't only her dream, it was her destiny.

…

Life couldn't be better.

Sakura carefully unfolded the ticket to Hong Kong, all expenses paid that she'd received that morning, and sighed in delight. Her entire room was a mess. Clothes on the floor, suit cases dragged out of crammed closets and a huge list. Not to mention her school text books and school supplies.

The only thing she hadn't the slighted idea about was living with one of her father's former students who had gratefully offered for Sakura to live in her empty mansion. Things couldn't be more perfect.

But her happiness suddenly came to an end as her eyes passed a picture of both her father and herself. His kidney disease was worsening and had recently left him bed ridden. Now he was in the hospital.

Sakura not only had to sacrifice spending less time with her friends and boyfriend to work hard towards getting her scholarship, but to also help her brother Toya pay the bills, juggle jobs and chores. Her father regretted leaving the house when we was sent to the hospital, but hoped he would receive the treatment he needed.

She sighed hoping his treatment was going well. What hurt the most was the fact she couldn't call him because he was too weak to speak, and getting to the hospital he was receiving his treatment from was virtually impossible with the long waits and the fact he was in the next town. Being away from her father made her only want to work harder to bring him home.

As she continued to pack Toya appeared at the doorway glancing at the mess her room had become.

"You're halfway packed already? God, someone is eager to leave Tokyo," he said shaking his head.

"No I'm not..." Sakura muttered not wanting to be reminded. Toya sighed backing off, he slowly closed the door realizing that his little sister was soon going to be gone. And he couldn't stop her.

As he closed the door her lower lip began to quiver causing her to get up and throw herself on her bed in tears. She wanted so badly to tell her brother she would miss him the most, but couldn't bring herself to. It was a matter of pride, and Sakura wanted to leave Tokyo with just that.

As soon as the clock struck 8:00, Syaoran arrived at Lin's house right on cue. He got out his Mercedes Benz and walked out. A huge truck was coming tomorrow and boxes were piled outside near the garage doors with furniture and large boxes covered in plastic. Syaoran sighed running his hand through his chocolate brown hair. He got to the door and rang the doorbell. He peered through the window beside the door and could see the room was completely bare. The door opened revealing a tall man with graying blonde hair. He looked at Syaoran and forced a smile. Syaoran politely smiled back.

"Hey Mr. Myung, is Lin ready yet?" he asked recognizing his regular business face, looking preoccupied and busy with the huge move to America. Mr. Myung stepped aside and let Syaoran in.

As he stepped in Syaoran noticed the house looked empty with scattered boxes and was extremely quiet. Living in a mansion as big as the Myung's was difficult with tons of expensive furniture. Syaoran was glad he had grown up in Hong Kong and would hopefully never have to leave his hometown.

"I don't know, Xiao Lang. You can go ahead and her. We need to move more things on the driveway for tomorrow. I'd kindly ask you sit but as you can see there's nothing to sit on!" Mr. Myung said laughing at his own joke. He thanked him and walked up the long staircase. How they got all they're furniture down the stairs was beyond him as he neared the top.

Syaoran had been in Lin's house before and knew where her room was. He walked to the door and knocked lightly, avoiding the boxes that belonged to her.

"Lyn? It's me, yo. Your Dad said it was okay if I—" he was interrupted when a the door opened and an arm grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside. Lin pushed him against the wall inside and closed the door. Lyn walked up to him and sighed feeling sad. Syaoran pulled Lin towards him and examined her body.

"Hmmm...your certainly looking fine tonight" he said giving her a pleased look, running his hand along her thigh.

Lyn's black dress with thin straps looked like it was connected to her skin, smoothing over her every curve.

"Ohh...touch me" she moaned.

"What did you say?" said a stern voice that sounded vicious, from the door. The door revealed none other than Mr. Myung with his eyes not leaving where Syaoran's hand were. He stepped in with a very crossed look on his face.

Syaoran took his hands away like she had the plague. She blushed smoothing out her black dress and licking her lips. Syaoran and Lyn stood away from each other and awaited their lecture. Mr. Myung now had a pretty good idea what his daughter and Syaoran had been doing and was probably never going to forget it, or the words that came out of Lin's mouth.

"Father...uh..." she was speechless. Syaoran smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Mr. Myung frowned using his I'm-going-to-fire-you face, crossed and angry.

" When I said check if my daughter was ready, this is not what I meant! Now both of you, leave for your date before I change me mind," he said feeling crossed.

Syaoran quickly headed for the door, grabbing Lyn's hand and nodded towards Mr. Myung. He folded his arms over his broad chest and sighed turning off the light.

...

Relief washed over Sakura as she closed her last suitcase. All her packing was finally completed. She picked up the heavy suitcase and checked her list, all was done. She picked it up and dragged it downstairs to the front door for tomorrow morning.

Sakura collapsed on the last stair and panted. Her arms feeling hurt and limp. She felt tired and exhausted for the day and knew that tomorrow was the big day. Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall and realized it was getting late. She'd made sure to call and say good-bye to all her old friends except Hinode. She couldn't talk to him...bare listening to his wonderful voice, saying good-bye was probably the hardest thing she'd have to do.

The clock ticked loudly in Sakura's mind until she reluctantly decided to pulled her cell phone from in her pocket and speed dialed Hinode. She'd had to say good-bye or she would never be able to forgive herself. The dial tone kept ringing. She could hang up and not have to do this but something kept her waiting for his voice.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked in a hurried tone.

"It's Sakura. I guess your busy, I can just call back..." she said, she couldn't help but want him to be busy. Her heart beat increased in her chest, never before had she felt so nervous.

"Sakura, It's you! I'm not busy, I was trying to fix my motorcycle. So...are you really going to that school? You weren't accepted...were you?" he asked softly, making her take a deep breath. Her hand shook holding the phone, it was now or never.

"Hinode...I-I got accepted," she said in a very small voice. Hinode went dead silent, letting the wrench he was using clatter to the ground

"What?" he said in disbelief. Sakura winced taking the phone away from her ear, tears forming in her emerald eyes, she couldn't allow herself to hear his reaction.

"I thought you were staying here in Japan with us! Why? Why would you want to leave? Something wrong that you have to fly all the way to fucking Hong Kong? Sakura! Answer me! Is it that you don't love me anymore?" he yelled again. Sakura wiped her eyes and put the phone a little closer to her ear.

"Of course not...I love—"

"Save it, Sakura. Your such a liar..." he hissed making Sakura gasp at his coldness. She took a deep breath and finally found her voice.

"Hinode! Is there something wrong with me getting a better education? TELL ME! I am not a liar! If I say I love you, I mean it with all my heart! If I wanted to leave you, I would have left a long time ago! But no, I've stayed here with you. By your side, going for rides on your motorcycle, looking at the stars. For God's sake you were my first kiss!" Sakura cried in the most angry tone Hinode had ever heard.

She cried quietly feeling hurt that Hinode was the only one who didn't support her choice while everyone else did.

"I just don't understand why the hell you'd wanna leave! You could easily say you don't want to go anymore! Call and say you want to cancel or something! Stay here in Tomoeda! We've gotten this far together, don't forget that I've also stayed by your side!"

"Yeah...well I guess beggars can't be choosers, can they?" she hissed hearing Hinode growl in anger. She couldn't help but give him some of what he was saying right back at him. He had no right.

"Don't you get it! I'm asking you to cancel and not go!" he barked coldly clenching the cool metal wrench in his fist. He really wanted to throw it at someone, that was how angry he was.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, you idiot! How can I cancel then? Its all been arranged! There's no backing down! You know I'd still visit and phone, write you stupid postcards...what more do you want?" Sakura exclaimed feeling she was running out of options.

"I want you to stay! Have you forgotten our love...or is that why you're really leaving. So you can escape this relationship, you coward! I care about you, Sakura! Don't you realize that?" By this point they were both yelling and cursing like there was no tomorrow.

" No, Hinode! That's not why I'm leaving! Like I said, if you were listening, I'm going for a better education! I still love you...what is wrong with you tonight! I called to say good-bye, dammit!" she cried, the tears coming out her eyes uncontrollably.

"So you just call me on the night before you leave and expect me to take it all like nothing major is gonna happen! What the fuck were you thinking? Don't you think I'd care, care about YOU! What were you thinking, Sakura!" He asked in a dead vicious voice.

"I thought that you would understand!" Sakura shouted with all her strength.

"Yeah...well you thought wrong. Good-bye, Sakura! Our relationship...all this mother fuckin shit...it's over!" He yelled back and all Sakura could hear was the constant humming of the dial tone.

Hinode had hung up. The words hung in the air as Sakura let her cell phone fall on her bed. Her body was numb with shock.

' I can't believe it...Hinode is really gone...' she thought not being able to comprehend the truth. She'd never hear his voice again...feel his warm lips against hers...his soft dirty blonde hair...see his handsome face one last time...

And all at once her emotions spilled out of her lifeless body. She collapsed onto her soft bed and let out a long sob as she got under the covers to let her tears spill, soaking her pillow. Her heart would never be the same again.

She had wanted to say good-bye to Hinode but Hinode beat her to it and said bye for the last time. She would never see Hinode again and that's exactly how he wanted it. Sakura closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep. This is not what she had expected, now she was even more determined to go to Hong Kong and forget about her troubled past. Because Sakura was sure she would want to start over.

' I wonder how it will be like to start over in Hong Kong...fresh with possibilities. Nobody knows who you really are, why you're here...and what you did. There I can forget about all this shit...and start a new life'

Sakura thought putting all of Hinode's memories in the back of her head. The afternoons they spent at the mall, how he would always wink at her in the halls, give her rides home, make out in discreet places on the beach...all would be forgotten. And replaced with new memories of Hong Kong...some that she'll never forget.

' Now I know how it feels to truly say...good-bye' Sakura thought and fell sound asleep with warm tears in her eyes.

...

" So...what kind of champagne should I pick up? The price isn't a problem" Syaoran asked driving to a liquor store. Lyn sat back in the leather seat and stretching her tired body. It was 11:30 and with all the packing she'd done she was exhausted. Lyn turned to Syaoran as he drove and stroked his cheek.

"Are you trying to distract me, because it's working," Syaoran said feeling Lyn's soft fingers stroke his cheek. He stopped at a red light and turned to Lyn who pulled her hand back.

"No...I just know how you can't resist the touch of a woman—" Lyn was cut of when she felt Syaoran's hand run up thigh. She was silent as Syaoran moved higher and higher. Syaoran smirked letting go and to put his hand back on the wheel.

"Just get the champagne and stop teasing me, save that for bed," Lyn scolding in a purring tone in Syaoran's ear making him smile nodded in agreement. He got to the store and got out and helped Lyn out like a gentleman. She thanked him and they walked in, hand in hand. Nobody could tell that it was the last time this couple was gonna see each other, but soon they would realize it and sooner or later they would have to say good-bye.

...

Sakura awoke the next morning feeling lousy and miserable. Her head was throbbing and she was still in the same clothes she had worn yesterday. She sat up and starred at the clock. It was 6:30 and her flight time that was written on a piece of paper that came with the ticket was 9:00 a.m.

The comforters were lifted as she sat up, groaning and rubbing her head all the way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and took off her old clothes. She stepped in and washed her hair. She was about to start brushing her teeth when all of yesterday's events flooded into her head. She sighed and closed her eyes remembering she'd cried herself to sleep.

Sakura put the things she used back in her suitcase closed it up. The house was quiet and Toya had left early for his job. He was going to work early today so he could spend a little time with her before she left along with everyone else who was coming over to say good-bye. Sakura put on her robe and walked around the house in her fluffy pink robe and went to the kitchen for some Tylenol for her headache.

Today was the day she'd leave for Hong Kong and so far the silence was making her feel even more lousy. It was now 7:00. Sakura got up from eating her breakfast and walked up to her room to change. She had picked out a nice white sweater and a gray skirt. She put on her make up and brushed her hair. Sakura looked in the mirror and realized her honey brown was growing longer. People had always urged her to grow it out and now it was a little passed her shoulders. She brushed it down and put some pink clips in her hair.

As Sakura got up from her desk she looked up to see a picture of Hinode and her sitting under a tree. Hinode looked different, his face was turned in the other direction and cherry blossom petals slowly fell on his head. Sakura looked the picture intently, she could almost imagine it happening. Sakura starred at herself and could see her hair was shorter and a lot lighter with highlights. Never before had she dyed her hair, the sun gave it to her naturally. All that sun came from the beach, Sakura and Hinode's favourite place to be.

"Under that cherry blossom tree was where he first kissed me..." she said aloud to herself, in a sad wavering voice.

Sakura's eyes almost filled with tears but she blinked, forcing them back. She took the picture and put it in her purse, she didn't have anywhere else to put it. She slid the picture in the same envelope her ticket was in and placed it back in her purse carefully. It was memories like this that made Sakura want to forget even more. Now that she was sure that Hinode would never see her again...

...

As the morning light shown into his bedroom, Syaoran naturally began to wake up. He yawned running his hand through his tangled chocolate browb hair. Feeling half asleep, he slowly turned on his side and forced himself to look at his digital clock. His sleepy amber eyes widened at the current time it read.

He gasped. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming, Syaoran cursed seeing his eyes hadn't deceived him.

"SHIT!" he yelled falling off his comfy bed onto the soft carpet, along with his clock that changed to a later time with each minute he wasted.

"Fuck, it's nearly 10:30! I'm gonna be late to say good-bye to Lyn! Oh dammit! How the hell could this happen!" Syaoran panicked slowly standing up. He rubbed his head while he trudged to his bathroom to get ready for the new day.

He gazed at his sleepy, handsome face and groaned washing his face. He'd have no time to have a nice hot shower. He quickly brushed his teeth and then looked at his messy brown hair moved in all directions. He grabbed a comb and started to comb through his hair, he yawned slowly and could still smell the stench of wine in his breath. He rinsed his mouth with mouth wash to take the smell out, if his mother caught him drinking late again he'd be in huge trouble.

Syaoran ran back to his room and applied his cologne while deciding what the hell to wear, he pulled his black jacket from off his bed and noticed all his other clothing scattered all over the floor, she groaned throwing them in the hamper and quickly found some clean clothes.

He raced downstairs nearly tripping, only to seeing Meiling sitting in front of the television looking like it was another day with a smile on her face. Syaoran nearly punched the wall seeing her, and then it hit him.

"You did this, didn't you?" he said pointing his finger at her. She ignored him and continued to watch.

"I'm talking to you!" he yelled standing in front of the television to block her view.

"You're hungover, so I'll let it go today..." she replied in a calm voice. She got up and walked to the kitchen without saying more. Syaoran felt his rage increase as he quickly ran to catch up to her.

"Meiling? ANSWER ME! What the hell is your problem! I hardly have enough to get to the airport, and I still have to wrap—"

Syaoran was cut off when Meiling stood in front of him with a gift in her hand.

"That necklace you bought Lyn, yeah that one, you left it on the counter when we came back from the mall. I knew you'd be busy so I took the liberty to wrap it myself. I turned off your alarm so you could sleep in. I also noticed you looked so frantic and worried all the time. I figured since you have more important things to do that I could help you out some how..." Meiling whispered putting the gift in his hands.

Syaoran stayed quiet just looking at her.

"Fuck, you know how to make a person feel guilty." He remarked kindly making a smile appear on Meiling's face. She shook her head pushing him to the door.

"Yes. And I know for a fact that YOU'LL feel guilty if you don't get to that airport in time..." she replied making Syaoran's eyes widen, he was about to make a run for it when he stopped momentarily.

"You know I fucking love you, Meiling," he said messing up her hair as he took off.

"As long as you pay me back I'm good,"she said simply hearing him curse under his breath.

...

The door was slowly closed after all the guests had finally left the house.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she fell onto the couch. The house was now completely silent, all that could be heard was the nervous beat of her heart.

Toya came down from upstairs and grabbed his keys to his car. He went outside to unlock the doors and came back to load the car with Sakura's luggage. As he did that, Sakura looked over at the last gift she hadn't opened yet. It was from her best friend, Asuka. She hesitated as to whether she should open it or not, but Sakura couldn't help it. She slowly removed the colourful wrapping paper.

"Oh my...a scrap book..." Sakura gasped untying the ribbon that connected the cover together. She slowly turned the front page and smiled seeing all the beautiful memories she in photographs. Sakura closed her eyes imagining last summers events with Asuka and her dear friends that she hoped she'd never forget.

The memories stopped in her mind and were placed back into the book. She tied the ribbon back together and placed it in her carry on bag.

As she waited for Toya to finish loading the car, Sakura remembered the picture she'd placed in her purse earlier. She pulled out the envelope and picked the photo up. Hinode's face on the picture nearly made Sakura want to rip it up, but something inside her heart made her put it inside the scrap book. She closed it with a faint smile on her face, good or bad she still had to treasure her memories. Without the bad times she wouldn't appreciate the good times. And Hinode happened to be one of them.

"We gotta go or we'll be late, Sakura!" Toya called from outside.

A smile slowly crept onto Sakura's lips, hearing Toya's from outside. She brought herself up and took a deep breath, a hurting pain began to arise in her stomach as she took out her house keys and locked the door. She took a long look at her big house, and sighed. All would be missed.

She walked to the car and got in slamming the door. Toya looked at his little sister smiled shaking his head.

"You'll be back, don't worry. Just think of it like a vacation. This isn't, like, forever you know," he said.

Sakura sighed looking down at her hands in her lap.

"I know but..." she replied trailing off.

"Say good-bye" Toya said.

She closed her eyes and let her home slowly come out of view as they drove to the airport. And prayed a better future lay ahead of her.

...

Almost all the signs that displayed the speed limit were practically broken, as Syaoran raced to make record time all the way to the airport. While Syaoran cursed for the red light to turn green, he looked over at Lyn's present that had been wrapped by Meiling and she'd left everything as it originally was. It was neatly wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper with flowers, with a small card reading:

To Lyn,

Love Syaoran

PS I'll miss you forever...

He hadn't have a clue why Meiling would do that but he had to take what he got and give what he had. Syaoran began to slow down seeing the 'Choi Unlimited Airport' coming closer and closer in view. Syaoran drove in quickly and parked fast. He got out and walked to the entrance avoiding all the other people.

Syaoran walked briskly till he got to terminal 7. He saw Mr. Myung coming into view and smiled thanking god he was on time. Mr. Myung smiled and gave Syaoran a half hug with his regular business face on.

"Xiao Lang...I'm glad you made it. We're going to miss you." He said giving Syaoran a warm hug and a pat on the back.  
"She's waiting for you over there" Mr. Myung pointed. Syaoran thanked him and made his way over.

"Thanks, Mr. Myung. Good-bye," Syaoran responded taking his hand in a final shake. He soon let go allowing another man he didn't recognize walked up to Mr. Myung and say good-bye. Syaoran turned away respectfully and began walking to find Lyn.

Syaoran walked over to the bench Mr. Myung had pointed out, to where Lyn was suppose to be sitting. The bench was further up and not many people were there. He walked further up to where the farthest bench sat and could see the top of someone's head.

He walked slowly to the bench and stopped mid-way. Syaoran then began to feel of emotions rush into his body, making his heart beat faster and his breath quicken. Never before had he felt so confused about his own body's feelings.

Lyn was right ahead of him and yet for some reason he was holding back. He closed his amber eyes thought to himself, he took in a long breath of air and walked forward to where she sat.

"Do I have to get down on my knees and beg you to forgive me for being late?" he asked in a soft voice. Lyn's teary eyes rose and instantly became trapped in Syaoran's deep gaze. Her eye's widened as she quickly stood up and jumped into his arms.

"Oh Syaoran...I-I thought you weren't coming! And..." she trailed off looking back into Syaoran's intense amber eyes. Lyn closed her eyes and buried her face in Syaoran's chest.

"You know I'd never let you leave without me saying good-bye...guilt is a powerful thing, you know." He whispered making her smile.

"Xiao Lang...you smell so good...no surprise" she stated quietly in his ear, as if they'd just gotten together just to talk. He stroked her long hair as she stood firmly in his warm grasp. He went to Lyn's neck, plating soft kisses on her skin as she talked. Lin could barley concentrate as his soft lips trailed his warmth.

"You're making it so difficult to say bye..." Lyn moaned in Syaoran's ear. He held her not exactly sure how to feel. He was sad he was leaving, but couldn't convey it in words like she could.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you...those intense eyes, the taste of your lips..." she whispered.

' Flight 7 will be leaving in approximately 10 minutes. Flight attendants please board the plane in 5 minutes, thank you.' The announcement ended, everyone around started to walked fast towards their terminals. Lyn looked up at the huge flight board and sighed. The moment was here.

"S-Syaoran...I have t-to go..." Lin stammered between short gasps, warm tears slowly forming in her eyes. Syaoran stood up pulling Lin up with him, wiping her tears. He walked her hand in hand to the terminal gate and stopped. Mr. Myung waved off at Syaoran and mouthed ' quickly! We gotta leave' at Lyn who understood. Syaoran pulled the shiny gift from his pocket out and handed it to Lin.

"Hey uh...I bought this for you...so you wouldn't forget me" he said quietly, his own voice surprising him. Lyn's eyes filled with tears as she carefully tore off the wrapping. Her eye's widened when Syaoran lifted the cover of the box exposing a shiny silver necklace with a heart shaped diamond on the end. Just by looking at the shininess anyone could tell it was extremely expensive. The people waiting for their flights starred at Syaoran in envy as he placed the gorgeous piece of jewelry around Lyn's neck.

"OH! Oh my God...Syaoran...thank you! This neckless is so beautiful...beyond compare...thank you, thank you! Even if you came empty handed..." Lyn said letting the tears spill from her misty eyes. She looked directly in Syaoran's kind eyes.

"I'd still never ever forget you..."

Lyn put the wrapping carefully in her carry on bag and gave Syaoran a long tantalizing kiss. By now they were creating a major scene. Everyone sighed feeling jealous as the couple stayed locked at the lips for what seemed like an hour. Lyn ended it shortly and Syaoran hugged Lin tightly.

"Glad you like it..." he whispered in her ear. She sighed sadly with a smile.

"I'll miss you forever...for eternity...don't you forget that. And please write and call when you can..."

"I will," Syaoran said giving Lin a soft kiss on the lips. She deepened it with all the love remaining in her heart and slowly released.m

"I love you. More than the heart can hold..." she whispered sweetly. She looked back at her father who waited patiently, but with a smile urged her to say the final words. Syaoran tried to force himself to say those three words back, but before he could urge himself to they had to say their final good byes.

"I never thought I'd have to say this but, farewell, Syaoran" Lyn said crying. Syaoran stayed locked in the embrace, he himself never wanting to let go. Till it was his turn to say it as well.

"Good-bye, Lyn"

"Good-bye Syaoran," she spoke.

She waited hoping Syaoran would tell her he loved her too but her father pushed her forward to hurry up.

Lyn reluctantly let go and picked up her bag. She said good-bye and blew Syaoran a kiss, tears streaming down her cheeks, the necklace on her neck shining in the light. Syaoran waved saying good-bye. Till she was out of sight. Syaoran licked his lips, tasting Lin's strawberry lip gloss and remembering the smell of her hair...all would be gone.

Syaoran walked slowly back to the parking lot and stopped to look at the other planes flight take flight. Syaoran half expected Lyn to come running back with a smile on her face saying her father had changed his mind. But none of this happened.

Lyn had always told him that when she first met him that his first words were if she was single. Dating Syaoran, the most popular player at Himawari Fields, was like a dream. Now all that was gone. He tried not to let this bother him since all of Hong Kong's women were now all his entertainment, but losing someone who he'd dated for 6 months was harder than Syaoran had ever imagined.

...

AUTHOR'snote:

well that was really cheesy. sorry, i just don't really like my earlier writing. which is why im replacing a lot of my chapters with new and improved content. (spellchecked as well!) so unfortunately the last part of this didn't get all my needed attention since it's so fucking long, but it's good enough anyways.

much love!


	2. The Very World We Know Is Gone

' The Very World We Know Is Gone '

…

As the airplane made its slow journey to Hong Kong, all it's passengers aboard were beginning to feel restless. Sakura gradually began to open her eyes and tried to adjust her eyes to the light. She sat up looked out the small window. It was nighttime and they were currently flying over Hong Kong. Sakura felt groggy from sleeping the whole way and tried to stay awake. Everyone else was sleeping quietly or listening to music while reading. The air flight attendant walked down the aisle to ask if everyone was enjoying they're flight or needed anything. She noticed her and stopped the attendant.

"When exactly will we be arriving in Hong Kong?" Sakura asked quietly. The attendant smiled thinking to herself.

"I think we'll be arriving by 9:30, just half an hour more I'm guessing." she said shrugging. Sakura sighed knowing she was no help what so ever, and smile politely.

"Thank you" Sakura said and yawned quietly feeling tired of the plane trip.

She pulled her headphones on again and hummed softly to herself, wondering when she would arrive at her new destination. Suddenly the same attendant lady walked to the front of the aisle and turned on the speaker, bringing the microphone to her mouth so everyone would pay attention and listen.

"Hello, It appears that we've reached Hong Kong sooner that I had presumed!" she said winking at Sakura sheepishly. She beamed at the fact that they were finally in the heart of Hong Kong and paid close attention.

"We will be landing shortly so please fasten you're seat belts. Thank you for flying Tsubasa Airlines for Japan and have a good evening" she finished.

Everyone did as they were told and put their seat belts on tightly. Sakura put her stuff in her black bag and waited patiently for the plane to land. She looked out the window and watched as the ground below came closer in view. She closed her eyes, slowly feeling the plane touch the ground.

She had finally made it.

Sakura grabbed her three suitcases and suddenly felt her cell phone vibrate in her bag. She pulled it out and quickly pressed speak, not bothering to check who was calling.

"Sakura-desu" she answered in Japanese. People passing by looked at her and could tell she wasn't Chinese; she was a foreigner with an interesting accent. .

"Sakura! It's me!" the person answered.

"Onii-san!" she cried in surprise. Even after all the years of Toya being her older brother, she still called him that. Even though she was now 17, he didn't seem to mind at all.

"About time you landed! Anyway, have you met Yasumi at the airport yet? You are at Choi Unlimited, right?" Toya asked nervously, hoping Sakura was okay.

"Don't scare me like that! I think I'm at that Choi airport..." she said slowly looking around, trying to read all the Chinese characters with some difficulty.

"You better be! Have you seen her yet?" he persisted feeling his sister had no clue what she was doing.

"Yasumi? No, who is she?" Sakura asked wondering who the she was.

"Yasumi is one of Dad's old students who's going to let you stay with her for a while. You've met her. She came over once to ask Dad for help on one of her assignments, don't you remember?" he asked carefully, hoping her memory wasn't as bad as it sounded.

She looked around Choi Airport but no one had approached her yet. Sakura sighed.

"Nope. I have no idea who you're talking about. A description would be helpful," Sakura said scanning the crowds of faces walking in all directions.

"Shoulder length black hair, is around 20 years old, and dresses like a librarian" he finished,

"A librarian? Seriously?"

"I swear to God she looks like the kind to say 'shhhhh' all the time and wears glasses, with the dangly string attached to them, the boring grey cardigans, much older than she actually looks." Toya remarked.

"Great, that was so much help. Bye," she ended and hung up.

She didn't have time to be dealing with his stupid comments. She was about to turn around when came face to face with a woman examining her with her glasses. Sakura smiled, Yasumi really did look like a librarian.

"That didn't sound like a very nice conversation. Older brothers can be a real pain, are they not?" she asked in a lovely dialect, stepping forward with a smile. She had shoulder length hair and the light fragrance of lavender. She had a grey sweater on and black pants, perhaps in some life she was a librarian. Her voice had an edge of attitude yet it was kind and inviting.

"Never mind about Toya- I mean him! I'm Saku- uh Ying-Fa!" she stuttered switching to Chinese, feeling embarrassed she had to hear that. Sakura stopped speaking and eyed her suspiciously.

"Hey! How could you have followed my conversation...unless you understand Japanese?" Sakura asked standing close to her bags on guard. She didn't trust her just yet.

Yasumi pulled a strand of hair out of her face and showed a guilty smile.

"I was looking for you and when I heard a mention of my name in that conversation. That's how I knew it was you. I grew up in Japan, you know. But since I've been here for most of my life Chinese will always be my strong suit. Let me introduce myself. I'm Takahoshi Yasumi." She said putting her hand out.

Sakura eased up and stepped forward, extending her hand to hers.

"And I personally like to be called by my Japanese name, Kinomoto Sakura" and took the friendly hand gesture in a firm shake. They both smiled at each other.

Sakura picked up her luggage and followed Yasumi to her car, she held the other bag as they loaded it into her trunk. Yasumi started the engine to her BMW and drove out the airport parking lot with ease.

As they drove around the massive city, Yasumi naturally supplied the conversation of how great Hong Kong was and congratulated Sakura on her being accepted into the Himawari Fields private school. Sakura casually nodded and said yes, but the truth was...now that she was in Hong Kong, this meant she was going to start a new life here. She would have to start all over again...this is all she'd ever wanted.

'Right from the beginning,' Sakura thought watching the buildings pass them with flashing signs and people flooding the sidewalks to restaurants and small shops.

They arrived at Yasumi's huge mansion a while later, making Sakura stare at it in awe. She looked around the neighborhood and saw how everyone had the size and similar style of house with expensive cars in the driveways. The atmosphere was very quiet, beautiful gardens, and blue, blue skies. It seemed perfect, and not as crowded as the rest of Hong Kong. Sakura took a deep breath and knew this was what she wanted. She wanted to be right here.

Yasumi caught her looking around the surroundings and explained modestly that her occupation as a teacher teaching English and Japanese in her University paid off quiet well.

"You can have one of the master bedrooms, your choice. Since I live with no one else, I have many spare rooms and nothing to do with them. So you can see that space isn't a problem," she said softly.

Sakura looked at her seeing she had something in her eyes.

Yasumi smiled sighing. Sakura grinned turning to her.

"So why isn't someone as lovely as you married yet?" Sakura complimented making Yasumi blush.

"Oh, thank you. I have a fiancé, but he lives in Japan. We're both so busy and barely get to visit each other..." she said sadly looking at her hands.

"I'm sure you'll get married soon." Sakura assured with a sincere smile. Yasumi laughed smiling, her sadness vanishing faster than it had come.

"You're right. At the moment I have new things to look forward to." She said smiling at Sakura.

They walked into the room Sakura choose and got to work, moving furniture around and loading the drawers and closet with her clothes and shoes.

"Feel free to paint it any colour. And it has a great view of the front, even a window seat." Yasumi said carrying up the rest of Sakura's suitcases to the room. Sakura nodded vigorously taking in the massive size of the room and furniture. It was exactly what she wanted.

"Yes! Thank you! This room is perfect! Exactly what I wanted...even more! I'll take good care of it and clean it every day!" Sakura said knowing that by next week she would have forgotten all she'd promised.

"No problem! So get unpacked, you only have today and the weekend before school starts. So use time wisely! And you're brother will send over anything else you may want. By the way..." Yasumi stopped.

"What?" Sakura asked wondering what Yasumi was saying.

"How's your brother doing? He's the only one who I know out of your family who's my age," she said watching Sakura's confused expression.

"Well...he's fine." Sakura spoke.

"Is that all? Hey, does he know I have a fiancé?" she asked, guessing Toya had no clue.

"I didn't even know until you told me. It's probably the same story for Toya..." Sakura answered wondering what the connection was between the two of them.

"Anyways, I'm gonna start unpacking. Thanks for the bed! I can't get over how huge it is!" Sakura said, her clothes only taking up half the bed. "Queen?" she asked.

"King. You're going to love it here, Sakura." Yasumi said happily

Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart swell at Yasumi's joy.

"I honestly think life around here is going to be different with you here, Sakura" Yasumi said smiling.

Sakura gratefully returned the smile.

"Can't argue with you there,"

…

After a long night Syaoran turned into his driveway exhausted. It felt so different now that Lyn was gone. It was like something was missing in his life. Already his father was gone, and his mother was never home. Who did he have now?

Change was something Syaoran knew he'd have to get use to and soon his yearning for Lyn would be gone. Sure he missed having her in his arms, taking long showers with her, drinking, traveling, they could do it all. She had the best life with him and she chose to leave it all behind.

Syaoran unlocked the door and took off his shoes quietly as he crept up stairs, glad his mother wasn't home. She always seemed to be working late since Nagawa arrived.

He walked to the top and tried to walk silently by Nagawa's door. Everyday he still couldn't understand why he was living with them. To replace his non-existent father?

Just as Syaoran passed it the door swung open revealing Nagawa in his robe and pajamas. Syaoran ignored his presence and walked passed him.

"Syaoran? Why do you come home so late? I'm going to have to report this to your mother." he said in a stern voice. Syaoran groaned hating the way he ordered him around like a student even after school. Just because he was the Principal of Himawari Fields didn't mean he had to treat him like a student all the time.

"Go ahead and make my day, Nagawa" Syaoran muttered as he walked into the hallway bathroom and closed the door, but he could still hear his demanding voice.

"You should learn to address people with respect. I am still your principal. Or are you still upset about Lyn's absence?" Nagawa's remark caused Syaoran to feel a twinge of anger. Syaoran couldn't help but let his comment get to him.

"Mind your own Goddamn business," Syaoran hissed through the door knowing what he said never seemed to affect Nagawa. He stayed quiet smiling that he had made Syaoran feel emotional for a minute.

Syaoran turned the water on hard to drown out Nagawa's voice as he washed his hands. When Syaoran finished and heard nothing as he walked out and escaped to his room. But now Nagawa was on the chair in the hallway. Always one-step ahead. Suddenly they could both hear the front door unlock and open.

Nagawa stood up and smiled.

"Looks like Yelan has come home" his voice sounding kinder than before.

He walked passed Syaoran down the stairs to where Yelan stood. Syaoran groaned running his hand through his soft chocolate brown hair. He ignored Nagawa and his Mother's voices as he walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

Syaoran shook in disgust and wished his mother would stay away from deadbeats like Nagawa. He sighed knowing he couldn't change his mother and forgot about them. She was lonely and desperate and probably gave up crying when her last husband left her. A day in the life of the Li Family.

He threw off his clothes and walked into his shower. Syaoran relaxed letting his tense muscles return to normal as the hot water rolled off his back. His breath smelt of strong liquor, so he brushed his teeth. After he squeezed some shampoo into his hair and began to lather up his hair when Syaoran heard a small knock at the door. Syaoran sighed.

'Why must people always interrupt my showers?' he thought feeling annoyed that he had finally found peace and quiet and someone had to ruin it.

"Who is it?" Syaoran asked. He rinsed his hair and turned the water off. He waited for a reply. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair. The person who had knocked still hadn't answered.

"Well? Who the hell is it?" Syaoran said quickly growing impatient. He wrapped his towel around himself and applied deodorant. Then last but not least he reached for his cologne. Syaoran opened the door releasing all the warm steam from the bathroom.

He looked around and found Meiling sitting on his small couch.

"About time you got out! My father and your mother have requested our presence" Meiling explained with her hands crossed over her chest in mock anger.

She looked up at Syaoran and couldn't help but stare. His hair was still wet in different places, making him look irresistible. His skin looked smooth and clean. His body was well built and his muscles looked relaxed. As Syaoran walked past her to his bed Meiling could smell his cologne in the air. His scent slowly filled her nose and she breathed in and exhaled, leaving her desires tingling. No matter what Syaoran did he always looked sexy, and he damn well knew it.

Syaoran pulled out some fresh pajama pants and turned to Meiling.

"Take a picture, Meiling. It'll fucking last longer, sweetness," Syaoran remarked

She rolled her eyes turning away as he clothed his naked body.

"I wouldn't give yourself that much credit..." Meiling whispered slowly, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

Syaoran finished changing and smirked liking when Meiling got fussy, but would never tell her this.

"Coming?" he asked carefully walking past Meiling with just pajama pants on. The air filled with Syaoran's scent again leaving Meiling weak in the knees at just how close he was. She wanted him, but would never tell him this.

They both walked to the huge study of the house where Yelan and Nagawa were waiting. Syaoran yawned sitting in a chair. Meiling did the same and looked up at her father's stern face. It was obvious whatever they were going to tell them wasn't good news. Syaoran was the first to break the silence.

"What's all this about?" he asked eyeing Nagawa suspiciously. Yelan and Nagawa took their seats on the opposite side of Syaoran and Meiling and began.

His mother sighed looking at her son.

"Xiao Lang! Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Surely it's not that hot," Yelan remarked disapprovingly.

Nagawa sat up and took off his brown robe.

"Here Xiao Lang, wear my robe. Wearing no shirt is inappropriate, especially with my daughter around" Nagawa said looking at Meiling's wandering eyes. Meiling wanted anything but for Syaoran to put a robe on, but this comment she kept to herself.

He glared at Nagawa as he shrugged it on.

"On to more serious matters," Yelan said speaking more softly. "Nagawa and I have decided that you Xiao Lang darling have approximately 1 year to find a decent bride. And if you fail to find a wife then you must marry Meiling as we had arranged originally," Yelan said clasping her hands together. It was a done deal.

"Why just a year? I'm 18! Why the hell should I worry about marriage now?" Syaoran yelled. He was just too good for the flesh they had at his private school. He wanted someone who stood out from the rest. And Lyn was the only one he knew who could meet his high standards.

Yelan shook her head with a frown.

"No, Xiao Lang. I want you married before you hit 20. Already we're going against our traditional Chinese customs. Your quite lucky Nagawa doesn't mind, or you'll have to have an arranged marriage. Is that what you want? Yelan asked sternly.

Syaoran stayed quiet, obeying his mother like a good boy and studied the ground silently.

"Isn't it pretty damn obvious I don't want that? I wanted to marry Lyn! And now that's obviously not going to happen! As far as I'm concerned this whole marriage thing is just a huge load of bull—" Syaoran growled but Yelan quickly cut in before he could finish his sentence.

"Watch it, Xiao Lang! You should know better," Nagawa smiled sitting back in his chair in amusement.

Syaoran glared at Nagawa, who was obviously enjoying him being lectured by his mother. As soon as he was sure his mother wasn't looking he mouthed 'fuck you' to him. Nagawa smirked ignoring his vulgar words, and turned away from him. Syaoran felt like he was going to explode, wanting to rip Nagawa's ugly robe into shreds, but of course none of this could be performed since his mother was present.

Syaoran growled and turned away, annoyed as hell. This conversation was making him angrier by the second. All he could do was take a deep breath and walk away like a coward.

"Is that all you wanted to say, Li-san? Because I'm sure Xiao Lang and I would like to go to bed now." Meiling said softly, yawning.

The grudge match between Nagawa and Syaoran was soon ended when Meiling spoke those words. Syaoran got up and broke eye contact with his enemy, making sure he wasn't the one to walk off the fool.

Yelan nodded and watched them get up and leave.

Before they left the room, Syaoran turned around and pulled off the robe in disgust.

"Here's your robe, Nagawa. And next time...I don't need your charity," he remarked in cold voice. He tossed it and Nagawa quickly reached to catch it. Syaoran chuckled to himself as he walked out the study.

He could play Nagawa's little game. And win it, too.

Syaoran and Meiling slowly made their way to the stairs and climbed them one by one. Meiling walked behind him, watching his tattooed of a huge dragon watch her as she moved up the stairs. She smiled.

"Hey, remember when you got that tattoo? Your mom freaking FLIPPED!" Meiling laughed.

Syaoran smiled stopping on a step sitting down one of the steps, motioning Meiling to do the same.

"Haha, yeah. I just told her what's done can't be undone. I mean, to get this removed is thousands of dollars. Fuck no, I already went through hours of pain, but you gotta admit. It looks fucking sick." Syaoran said. "Although I wish I could see it," he said earning a loud laugh out of Meiling. She leaned back gasping for air as she laughed.

"Would it honestly be that bad if we got married? I mean think of it this way, if we do my dad and your mom can't. It'd be like messed up er something." She explained.

"True that. But still…" he said trailing off.

Meiling nodded, understanding his heart was still with Lyn.

"Good-night, Xiao Lang" she whispered with a small grin, earning a smile from Syaoran.

He didn't know it but these past couple of days he and Meiling had been actually getting along. He didn't know what he was doing to get her good side but whatever it was it was much better then always fighting.

"You know, your dad and my mom are going to tear us apart," Syaoran spoke, but Meiling had already made her way to bed.

He sighed wishing he knew what was going to happen from this point on.

...

AUTHOR'snote:

Good God, Nagawa sucks. What a man whore. I'd drop him like a stone in the story but we need a villain. Meiling is nice, eh? For those who like Meiling being used as a nice character, you've got her right here. Syaoran's pretty damn hot, eh? And was it love he was feeling for Lyn? We'll never know! She's gone!

much love!


	3. Take My Hand

' Take My Hand '

...

"I love you, Sakura..."

The words whispered themselves in Sakura's head till she opened her eyes. She looked around and found herself enclosed by a blinding white. She turned around and found a dark figure sitting under a tree.

Cherry blossom petals surrounded her and she began to feel confused. Until she realized it was the tree in the local park. The same park she felt her lips against another person's. As she cautiously stepped slowly towards the tree, the dark figure began to feel more and more familiar...it was him.

"Hinode?"

She tried to quicken her pace but couldn't feel any movement till her constant running hit something hard, forcing her body to stumble forward tripping. The blinding whiteness gave her body a dizzy almost otherworldly feeling. All around her was a blank, vivid white, till her heart gave and within seconds she was before him. The blinding whiteness flickered giving her drowsy eyes a hard time to adjust, till her emerald eyes focused on his.

He smiled, his dirty blonde hair all ruffled and his light green eyes seemed to sparkle, but weren't nearly as deep a green as hers. He got up and kindly held out his hand and slowly brought her back up to face him. She rubbed her knees remembering her fall earlier, feeling as though they were bruised and realized her body wasn't clothed at all.

"My clothes...I'm-I'm..."

"Naked?" He answered smiling mischievously.

Her heart beat quickened feeling utterly exposed and disgusted. She panicked trying to cover herself, but the light around her eventually calmed her down. Her body reminded herself she was naked and within seconds could feel her skin crawl with a sudden chill.

She clutched her shivering body feeling colder and colder by the second until she could feel a warm breath slide down her back. She turned looking at Hinode. His eyes never leaving hers. His breath feeling like summer, she knew her heart could trust him.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered moving her shaking body closer to his.

Sakura stood still closing her eyes sighing as her body began to warm. Her eyes blinked open a moment later noticing his lips moving.

"Hmmmm? What did you say, Hinode?" she murmured gently.

"Of…m…" he said.

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked again.

"Get…off….ME!"

He shoved her body with a so much force the air in her lungs was knocked out. Her voice was gone. She flew into the air falling for what seemed like forever till she was back in the beginning of her dream. The tree and his dark figure becoming farther and farther away till the whiteness ceased and it became dark. As her body flew backwards she felt a tight hand grab her arm with such strength until other hands joined in. Hands continued to grab until she was forced into complete darkness.

"H-help me…" she whimpered.

Sakura forced herself to wake up and come back to reality as the grabbing hands started to pull her more and more until she was brought back into the normal world. All she could feel were the pajama's on her body and the stillness of her room.

Sakura felt frantic and confused. Her dream had felt so real.

"The way those hands grabbed me...it felt so real," Sakura shuddered at the thought and tried to block out the images from her nightmare.

She pulled off her pajamas which seemed to stick to her back and walked into her bathroom. She stared at her reflection for what seemed like an hour. Her naked body seemed pale, her stomach was its natural flat self and her emerald eyes didn't seem to shine and looked deprived of sleep. She sighed and turned on the shower and stepped in letting the cold water cool her burning cheeks.

She put her long pink robe on and sat on her bed. The fact that Hinode had yelled at her scared her the most. She had never seen him act like that. The hate in his voice made her eyes tear up, it broke her heart to hear him speak to her like that.

Sakura shook her head reminding herself, once again, it was a dream. But with most dreams, held some sort of significance. But what? What was the meaning of him appearing in her dreams? She had thought she'd made it clear that she was going to forget about him and move on...but how could she when even her dreams portrayed what she was feeling deep down inside. Her uncertainties would have to be forgotten or they would haunt her dreams forever.

The sound of her cell phone's ringtone startled her back to reality. She looked around briskly and quickly retrieved it from her night table. She took a long, deep breath, and answered it.

"Uh-hello?" she stated softly.

"Good morning, Sakura. This is Principal Nagawa speaking, confirming you attending Himawari Fields," he replied in a warm voice. He smiled to himself while looking out the window as all his students unwilling entered the school to start a new day.

"Good morning. Did you receive my application, Mr. Nagawa?" she asked sitting up.

"Yes we did. We've accepted your courses and made you a timetable. All the school information you will have to make arrangements to pick up. Today is actually the first day of school, but since you're a student coming from another country you can do a late start," he informed her kindly.

"Don't give me excuses, Mr. Nagawa. I've come here to learn. My education is my number one priority at the moment and shall always be. I feel so lucky to have been accepted by your private school, " Sakura gushed.

"Goodness! If only all my students were as willing and able as you. I see many good things happening to you while you attend. You shall go far in life with that kind of attitude!" he said hearing her laugh on the other end. He almost felt bad knowing she ate up her lies like candy.

"My father told me to have a positive attitude. I'm doing this for him," she said quietly. She nearly felt tears forming in her eyes, but forced a smile. She had to be strong.

"Excellent! Come by my office at your leisure to pick up your timetable," he instructed

"Certainly, I can't wait to see what I'll be learning," Sakura said with a smile.

As Nagawa hung up the phone looked out the window once more noticing Syaoran enter the building, late as usual. This pissed him off. Seeing deadbeats waltz into his school as if it were a public school. This was Himawari Fields. Not for rich, spoiled kids.

Nagawa picked up his coffee and took a long drink. At one point he would have done something about student's like Syaoran, but not any more. He could careless. That was the way things were now.

He took one last look at Sakura's application and walked out his office.

…

Syaoran walked out his first period class with a bored expression on his face. The first day of grade twelve and all ready he had lost complete interest. Takashi walked out shortly and yawned.

"Screw next class, I'm skipping. How about you, Syaoran?" he asked looking towards him, all ready predicting the answer was a yes. He nodded agreeing.

"Damn right, I'm right behind you" Syaoran said walking to his locker to stuff his useless text books in before he joined Takashi. He'd rather be anywhere than sitting in some crowded classroom where teachers preached to them about shit he'd love to shove right back at them.

He was tired of all the cute looks girls were giving him, Takashi once even joked that it was a distraction to his learning. But it couldn't be helped, especially since he wasn't learning anyway.

"They should teach us useful things...like not to tongue with a girl on the first date," Takashi joked knowing that was one thing he always forgot.

"Yeah, or not to place bets on women who can't get it through their heads that it's a one night stand, nothing more." Syaoran replied shaking his head at the thought.

They walked around the corner and came face to face with one of the hottest girls in school, Keiko. Both Syaoran and Takashi exchanged amused smiles and walked forward. She looked up noticing both boys full of smiles. She came to a halt feeling their eyes on her suddenly and turned around, twirling her skirt and her long reddish hair in the process. As if it wasn't intentionally.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...you two are such bad boys. Skipping class again," she said aloud almost getting them caught by a teacher walking past.

"Jesus Christ, watch it! Are you trying to get us caught, Keiks?" Takashi said frantically placing his hand over her mouth. She kissed his hand back making him keep it there more firmly until she pulled it off while he pushed her further down the hall.

"Fuck sakes, Tak!" she dared putting her faces considerably close to his. His stern expression never lasted more than 3 seconds and a soon a smile found his lips. Syaoran laughed at how Takashi could never stay serious, especially around the opposite sex.

"Coming?" Syaoran asked hitting Takashi on the back to knock him out of his trance. His and Keiko's eyes locked for a moment as they exchanged glances. She smiled turning away, twisting her long red hair.

"I'm dowwwwnnnnnnnn," she answered linking arms with both of them.

Keiko tossed her hair over her shoulder and moved a strand from her face. No matter how many times Takashi had dated her; it had always seemed they were better off as friends. When the Descendants were around, nobody messed with them. As they passed another hall quietly a classroom door opened and another guy walked out nodding to both Takashi and Syaoran. They fucking ran things, and everyone knew it.

They walked out the back entrance and leaned against the tall brick wall. Takashi relaxed and took a deep breath of the cool morning air. Even if September meant back to school, it was always nice to enjoy the warm weather before it got really cold.

Keiko straightened her short skirt as she sat on the pavement, leaning against the brick wall. She let her purse fall down her slender arm and searched around till she removed her pink lighter and a single cigarette.

"I hate how we can't smoke on school property. I mean before the old principal didn't give two shits. Now this Nagawa fucker is setting boundaries," she complained as she lit her cigarette.

"Tell me about it…"Syaoran sighed.

He felt he was the most unlucky in the situation. Most students could happily go home to a Principal, rules, school-free zone. Syaoran, unfortunately, had to deal with Nagawa from morning to night.

"Shitty," Takashi commented sitting down beside Keiko and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Want?" Keiko asked offering her cigarette forward to Syaoran. He shook his head, but Keiko became persistent. "C'mon, it's not going to kill you. Maybe a couple brain cells, but seriously. I'm going to end up with the black lungs," she said knowing a compliment was coming on.

"Don't forget yellow teeth," Syaoran teased sitting beside her.

"At least I'll have an excuse for mine," she teased back.

Syaoran got down to her level and took the cigarette out of her fingers and inhaled the smoke. He let it into his mouth and blew it back in her face making her laugh. He could do anything with such ease.

"At least I won't die at 45," he said handing it back to her. She smiled inhaling the smoke and letting it out through her nose. She looked back at him feeling his hand slowly move down her shoulder. She turned in the other direction showing it didn't impress her. Syaoran smirked moving his hand down her shoulder to her slide getting her to flinch. Syaoran was about to tickle her when Takashi spoke.

"Who's she?" Takashi interrupted.

A car had parked itself close to where the three were sitting, and out came a girl. They all looked up and watched as Sakura got out.

Syaoran's attention was diverted to the unknown auburn haired girl, with eyes as green as emeralds. Her shoulder length honey brown hair swayed in the wind as she walked towards the front entrance. Instead of the usual school uniform, she had on skinny jeans and a black and white striped tank top, with a brown cardigan over it for decency. He quietly inspected her body and smiled. He nudged Takashi as he smirked.

"New flesh, Syao. New flesh," Takashi spoke smiling.

"I think I'd need to see more. In fact I'd need to have a thorough inspection of her," Syaoran remarked watching pull open the front door.

"Two words for her: nothing special," Keiko muttered, hating the fact she had taken Syaoran's attention off her.

He turned away after a while and then was knocked out of thought when the door behind them barged open with a push. They all turned to come face to face with the auburn beauty.

Syaoran smiled seeing her beautiful features up close. She smiled turning to them.

"Could one of you maybe-" Sakura stopped and noticed Syaoran. Her calm, practiced 'could you help me out' speech was soon forgotten once she laid eyes on him. Already she had chosen the wrong time to show up. There staring before her was the guy every girl wanted, the guy she didn't have a change in hell with.

"You know what? Never mind I-"

"I can show you." Syaoran spoke before he could take it back.

He looked back to see Takashi smiling and Keiko not even looking at him.

"I mean, Nagawa is probably expecting her and I don't want Keiks getting in shit for smoking on school property. Plus, it'd put that old bastard in a good mood if I did something 'nice' for him," Syaoran explained acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

Takashi nodded getting up and Keiko couldn't help but smirked, grinding her heel into the cement and she put out her cigarette.

"Mmmmkay, Syao. Let's go," Keiko said getting up slowly, staring directly at Sakura.

Sakura, looking at Keiko, made her feel nervous. She was so pretty, she had to be dating Syaoran.

"Yo, let's hurry back in or else we'll have to listen to-"

'_Good morning class_,' a voice echoed throughout the halls.

"Fuck, the announcements," Syaoran groaned.

'_This is Principal Nagawa speaking and I'd like to welcome all of you back for another year of learning. Now, could you all please proceed to the gym for our annual assembly_..."

Syaoran ignored him, silently wished Nagawa would die in hell. Takashi and Keiko said a quick good bye to him and walked off towards the gym. Sakura noticed Syaoran's mood had changed and wondered whether to leave him to cool off like the others had.

"Hey, are you-"

"Wanna get out of here?" Syaoran asked looking at her.

"What?" Sakura replied confused at the offer.

"Let's go," he said, taking her hand.

He grabbed her hand before she could object and they ran down the hall, turning a couple times when teachers came into view. They ran up two sets of stairs, finally coming to a door. Sakura stopped, her back to the wall gasping for breath.

"Where are we goin-" before she could finish he grabbed her hand once again. The door was unlocked and they climbed up more steps.

"I promise you'll love this," he said bring her beside him.

She smiled trusting him as they ran up the stairs, hand in hand, gasping as they became tired.

The door was thrust open and Sakura found them outside on top of the school. She looked around breathing heavily. The sun had come out and the skies had become a magnificent blue, clouds as far as the eye could see, and all the scenery around the grand school.

"Sorry it wasn't much of a tour, but, this is Himawari Fields," Syaoran said sitting down on the edge of the platform, dangling his legs. Sakura carefully tried to do the same almost losing her balance, but Syaoran had his hands ready to catch her.

"Here," he said taking off his jacket.

Instead of handing it to her he folded it up and placed it on the ground.

"Put your head on it," he instructed laying back.

Sakura lay back and sighed enjoying the quietness of the morning. She looked up at all the clouds.

"My brother and I used to look at the clouds together," Sakura offered, but didn't hear a response. She looked over to see his eyes were closed. She was about to speak again when she noticed he was asleep.

"Thank you," she whispered once more, hoping this moment wouldn't fade away.

"Your welcome," a deeper voice spoke behind her.

Syaoran's eyes snapped open and Sakura gasped looking around.

They both sat slumped in the main office's uncomfortable chairs. Syaoran couldn't help but feel bad for getting Sakura in trouble, her first day, but at the first time thought it was pretty cool of her not to rat him out. Sakura looked back at him smiling. Her first day hadn't been a complete disappointment. She got to spend time a really cute guy. What more could she ask for?

"How could you mislead this girl? Taking her up on the schools out of bounds area, I should have you suspended!" he growled.

Sakura sat clutching the armrest of the chair, when she felt Syaoran's hand touch hers.

"It was all me, okay? Suspend me if you want," he retorted looking away. He squeezed Sakura's hand back to show her it was alright.

"I should do just that! Suspend you fo-" Nagawa stopped himself, looking at Sakura's hand in Syaoran's.

Opportunity only knocks once.

"Just get out of my sight, Li." Nagawa hissed sending him out his office. Syaoran looked up at him wondering what changed his mind. He let go of her hand slowly getting up.

"Two words, Nagawa, f-"

"GET OUT!" Syaoran couldn't help but smile knowing something was up. At one point he would have Syaoran suspended for a week, or call his mother, detentions for months, but just a warning? Something was definitely up. He shrugged as if to say 'you're on your own' to Sakura and closed the door behind him.

Nagawa turned his back to Sakura for a moment and looked out the window.

"I hope that delinquent didn't trouble you, my dear," he said more softly. Sakura looked up feeling nervous. Nagawa's temper seemed to have disappeared for the time being, but still had her slightly nervous.

"No trouble at all really, Mr. Nagawa," Sakura forced a smile and waited for him to carry on.

"I apologize for his behaviour. Someone as young and beautiful as you shouldn't have to deal with a character like his." he said getting up from his desk. Sakura bit her lower lip shifting as far back in her chair as she could feeling uncomfortable.

"Let me just come out with this-"

"Oh God, please don't," Sakura cried ready to get up.

"Goodness, what on earth do you think I'm talking about?" he asked chuckling to himself. "Sit down, my dear," he spoke again.

"I was going to say...how would you like to earn some easy cash?" he started off.

Sakura sat silently wondering how he would react if she just ran for the door.

"Actually, a woman from your home. I believe her name was Yasumi...said that you might not stay a full year at Himawari Fields because you're having money problems, no?" he asked innocently turning his attention fully on her.

Sakura nodded honestly, staying silent.

"Well, I have a problem as well. You see, Syaoran, my fiancée's son, is supposed to get married. But knowing him he won't. He wants to sleep around, party, all that stuff. Both his mother and I know he won't take our wishes seriously." He explained.

"What does this have to do with me?" Sakura spoke up, not liking his tone.

"I'm getting there. Anyways, I'm giving him a full year to find a wife, or he'll have to marry, let's just say someone he doesn't like. Between you and me, I don't want him to find another wife. I want him to marry the girl he doesn't want to marry. Understand?" Sakura nodded wishing he would get to the point. Whatever he offered she'd instantly turn down and decline his little 'deal'.

"The person he doesn't want to marry happens to be my daughter. Now your probably thinking, how could Syaoran marry my daughter if I'm going to marry his mother? Easy, I'm not even going to marry his mother. I just want his money."

"When Syaoran is to be married he gets his deceased father's company. All of it. That's millions of dollars. And that's not even all his investments. Syaoran doesn't deserve it, not one penny. So, I'm going to take it from him. Here's where you come in," he said looking at Sakura.

"Keep Syaoran interested in you till the full year is up," Nagawa demanded staring directly into Sakura's eyes.

"What? I-"

"Do you know what that means? Seduce him, make him fall for you, have him, uh, coming back for more. But, this is only until a year is up, which I believe is August, so the summer. Before next September. When the time comes near you do what I order you to do, which is end it."

"End it?"

"Yes, then he will be forced to marry my daughter, thus giving me entry as his father-in-law to get access to the money. That's the only way I'll be near it. Got it?" he asked finally looking at Sakura squarely in the face.

"Let me get this straight. You're asking me to seduce…him?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes, my dear" he spoke waiting for her reply.

Sakura stayed silent, her mind feeling disgusted by his offer. But then a picture of her father appeared in her mind and him being stuck in a hospital bed. She needed this more than ever. It was life and death. In the end she would thank herself for getting her father out of the hospital and into their home again, so they could be a family.

"He already likes you, Sakura. This is a good start. I know it sounds difficult but I'm willing to pay a lot. Remember that," he said smiling kindly to Sakura.

It was obvious he was desperate. Sakura sat back down and sighed wondering what the right thing to do was.

"Well, Sakura?" he said after a moment of silence.

"Mr. Nagawa, I'm not to sure about this but..." she tried. Nagawa urged her to think it over again. She took a deep breath and knew what she had to do.

"I-I'll do it," Sakura said feeling extremely nervous about what she had just gotten herself into.

Mr. Nagawa beamed hearing the two words. He pushed forward a form all typed up with what he had just discussed, one of which was to keep all she had heard confidential. She finished signing it and dropped the pen on his desk feeling uncertain of what she had just gotten herself into.

"Excellent! Here's another, just sign here, and keep this between you and I," he said, his smile growing wider as Sakura signed in fine Japanese characters. Sakura sighed feeling guilty and proud at the same time. Her father was going to get the money he needed for his surgery.

"I can't thank you enough, my dear. So let's keep this between you and me, don't worry. Nothing bad can come of this. Not only are you going to be able to stay in Hong Kong, but your also going to attend this lovely school! So from now on..." he said looking for Sakura to finish the sentence. She sighed feeling reluctant then looked up taking a deep breath.

"I am in love with Syaoran,"

...

AUTHOR'snote:

Fack. This is pretty messed up. Talk about deal with the devil, much! But Sakura needs the money for her father. I mean, what she's gotta do is pretty simple. Put yourself in her shoes! She's desperate and wants only the best for her education and her family. But damn, hopefully her father can hang on.

much love!


	4. Don't Let Me Down

' Don't Let Me Down '

...

Luck seemed to be on her side that morning.

Sakura stumbled into class late, only to have her hand grazed by Syaoran looking to open the classroom door the same time she was. He stepped back letting go, turning to smile at her.

"Hey, you," he said, almost for a moment looking at her for who she was.

"Hey, yourself," she said back wishing he would grab her hand once more.

Before the moment could blossom any further, Mrs. Xia opened the door shaking her head at the late arrivals. Every pair of eyes was on Sakura as she searched around for an empty seat. Sakura turned to see Syaoran had easily found a seat at the back with another guy he probably knew.

Sakura started to panic, feeling her face grow warm.

"You can sit here," a boy said removing his bag from the chair.

She smiled gratefully sitting down beside him.

The class continued on as any normally would. Papers were passed around, chalk written instructions graced the board and students chatted amongst themselves telling their friends summer vacation stories.

Once Sakura was up to speed on the class's assignments and proper cooking and baking procedures, she could safely feel included in her home economics class.

"So what's your name?" the boy asked peering at her with his glasses.

"Sakura, you?"

"Lao Zhang, pleased to meet you Sakura," he said as he outstretched his hand.

Before Sakura could even moved her hand towards his she felt a hand mess up her hair.

"Is he bugging you?" Syaoran asked as she walked towards the front of the classroom to hand in his recipe suggestion.

Lao Zhang remained quiet turning away embarrassed. She frowned wondering why Syaoran was so rude. She looked back to Lao Zhang, then to Syaoran as she contemplated her next move.

"What did you suggest?" Sakura asked as Syaoran made his way back to his seat.

"You," he teased. Sakura had no idea why he was being so utterly adorable to her, but she wasn't going to complain. "Sure, but I think your much tastier. We should fry you up," Sakura spoke back.

"I highly doubt anyone in this classroom is cannibalistic," Lao Zhang commented keeping his head down. Syaoran smiled. "For once I agree with you," he spoke laughing.

It was then Mrs. Xia made an announcement.

"Alright class, here's your first assignment. Make anything, and present it tomorrow in class. This will allow me to see where your cooking or baking skills are at. From there you will be graded, so I suggest you do this well. And I can tell when someone else does your cooking, so watch it," Mrs. Xia said strictly. "Oh and for this assignment you will be able to choose your own part-"

The entire class immediately got up and ran to their partner hoping to get the person they wanted the most. Sakura sat nervously knowing she wouldn't have a partner since she didn't know anyone, besides…

"So Ms. Iron Chef, you think you can fry me up?" Syaoran asked startling Sakura from behind. Her heart leaped happily knowing she'd found her partner.

"Oh, and since there's an odd number of students, two of you will have to become a group of three. Lao Zhang? You'll be put in a group with…Kinomoto and Li." She said making everyone look at them.

Syaoran stiffened hearing Lao Zhang was stuck with them.

"Ha-ha, fucking sucks for you, man," one classmate said to him.

Sakura sat down wondering what sort of past the two shared that caused them to dislike eachother.

"Well, let's do this," Sakura said to herself and took her spot in between Syaoran and Lao Zhang.

Sakura carried her books to her locker and opened it up. As she placed her textbooks away and took out her homework for that night until she felt a hand touch her shoulder. The person trailed his hand from Sakura's shoulder to her hand and turned her around.

"We still on for this baking thing?" Syaoran asked running his hand through his hair, that was styled perfectly to be up in some areas and down in others.

He casually leaned against the locker beside Sakura's and played with his keys, waiting for her answer.

"Sure. I'm good anytime. Come by around 4:30, I should have everything ready by then..." Sakura stopped, feeling Syaoran watch her intently. He nodded lifting his face up as he walked away, trying to conceal the smile on his face. He didn't know why he and Sakura got along so well, he just knew Lyn would hate it.

Sakura closed her locker door and spun around to see Mr. Nagawa with a smug look on his face.

"Kinomoto. How is everything going?" he asked quietly, so only she could hear.

He hadn't forgotten and the deal wasn't a dream, which meant Sakura knew that after school was time for action.

…

Sakura opened the front door to silence. She ran up the stairs to her room and threw off her uniform as she looked around desperately for something appropriate to wear. The amount of time she spent finding an outfit soon out weighed the amount she spent preparing. She told him she was going to prepare, he just didn't know for what.

She needed a shower.

She quickly turned on the hot water and covered her body in a foamy cherry blossom and almond body wash. Her hair got a quick wash and she rinsed her warm skin as fast as she could. She grabbed her towel off the rack and wrapped herself up.

Back in her bedroom she still hadn't decided on an outfit. Her clothes were everywhere. She honestly had nothing decent to wear. She kept running back and forth from her bedroom to the bathroom, not even hearing the door bell.

Syaoran stood waiting patiently wondering where she was. That's when he realized the door was open. Opportunity only knocked once, so he let himself into the mansion. All he could were things being thrown and cursing on the second floor.

"Sakura?" he yelled. He took off his shoes and took the ingredients he'd choosen and put them on the counter. Chocolate chips cookies seemed to be something he and Sakura could make. Lao Zhang could make anything, but Syaoran had made sure not to tell him about the baking he and Sakura were going to do.

The doorbell rang again.

"Fuck," Syaoran cursed knowing it was him.

He reluctantly answered the door and let Lao Zhang in.

"Fancy seeing you here," Lao Zhang said walking past Syaoran into the kitchen.

Sakura was still no where to be found.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of waiting, Sakura crept down the stairs to see them both waiting. But they both agreed silently it was worth the wait.

Her hair was still damp and framed her face, her cheeks still pink from the hot shower, she had on a lose tank top and short shorts. The sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms filled the room making Syaoran smile liking what he saw.

"I figured since we were baking it would get kind of hot in here," she explained, slipping some slippers on. This wasn't going to be normal cute boyfriend girlfriend flour on the nose baking, she could tell this meant war between Lao Zhang and Syaoran.

"You look nice and, uh, clean," Syaoran spoke softly to her allowing all of Sakura to enter his eyes.

"Thanks, but seriously guys, let's put our differences aside and bake cookies," she said happily putting on an apron, all sexiness set aside as a floral print appeared on Sakura.

"One problem," Lao Zhang interrupted, closing a cabinet door. "You don't have good baking equipment. Nothing big enough to mix dry ingredients, or measuring cups, a mixer, what are we supposed to use?" he demanded.

"Calm the fuck down, I can go buy some if it's that bad," Syaoran said, money wasn't a problem for him.

"We haven't enough time to do all that, slick," Lao Zhang snapped.

"It's just cookies, how hard can it be? I mean, your good at what you do Lao Zhang, how about you help us measure out the flour, sugar and brown sugar? I'm sure I can find something big enough to mix this stuff in," Sakura said to herself.

"Will that do?" he asked pointing to the bowl that was out of their reach. Sakura stared at it and began to think. It was in the center wall of Yasumi's kitchen and there weren't any chairs or stools they could stand on to reach it. Sakura joined Syaoran where the bowl hung above them and sighed at they're predicament.

"It's the perfect size, just Yasumi hung it so no one can take it down," Sakura sighed looking up at it.

"I have an idea. Climb on my shoulders. I'm taller than you, so you should be able to reach it with our heights combined." Syaoran spoke making both Sakura and Lao Zhang gasp.

"Are you kidding? Surely we have a ladder or something, but seriously, you want to pick her up?" Lao Zhang asked shocked.

"Wanna get on my back, baby?" he said to Lao Zhang instantly knowing his reply. He turned away and focused on measuring the ingredients out from memory into individual bowls.

"Then it's agreed. I'll do it," Sakura said looking up at it. At the same time she was kind of excited.

"Spot me, will you." He motioned to Lao Zhang as she walked to Sakura.

Without difficulty, he lifted Sakura onto the counter and turned his back to her as she wrapped her hands around Syaoran's neck as her legs followed around his waist.

"Don't drop me! Hold me tight"

"I won't drop you..."

"How can you be so sure, I-I can feel us falling!"

"Relax...I've got your body under control." Syaoran said coolly.

"I knew it! You're totally enjoying this!"

"Guess I can't lie about that..." he laughed quietly.

"What? Lie about what?"

"Nothing! It was a joke! Now, grab the damn bowl!"

Sakura quickly took off the bowl and handed it to Syaoran, he placed it on the counter and sighed. They'd gotten the bowl down at last. Sakura watched him move the bowl to a safe spot. Now all they had to do was get Sakura back down to safety.

"Let me down, now!

"You mean you didn't enjoy that?"

Syaoran sighed and started to lower himself slowly but Sakura shifted all her weight to the wrong side, causing him to start to lose his balance. Luckily his strong arms gained control and he let her down.

"We need to do this project! All these interruptions are setting us back," Lao Zhang spoke standing behind the counter impatiently. "Can we start now? All we have to do is follow the recipe I found in this cook book and we're bound to finish in no time!" Lao Zhang spoke revealing some cookbooks he had brought from home.

Sakura smile resuming her position beside him and Syaoran.

"Alright, who wants to mix?"

The three of them finally got the cookies in the oven around 11 at night, after stopping several times to fight, re-measure ingredients and throw flour on each other. "I mean, you can't bake without getting messy, right?" Sakura said laughing as she closed the recipe book they had been following.

Lao Zhang sighed feeling completely exhausted and upset. His original plan of getting with Sakura had failed. Once Syaoran had his eye on something, he usually ended up getting it. But in this situation Lao Zhang knew Sakura was different. She had a firm head on her shoulders and wouldn't date just anyone. At least he hoped.

"Thanks so much for your help, Lao Zhang," Sakura said smiling. He smiled back.

"Don't mention it," he replied acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

Syaoran looked into the oven watching the balls of moist cookie dough begin to slowly spead.

"How long do we bake these things?" Syaoran asked running a hand through his hair.

"No longer than 15 minutes, or at least until the chocolate chips have melted and the cookies have a nice light brown colour. And make sure the centre is cooked as-"

"We get it, Iron Chef. Sakura and I will make sure they're baked," Syaoran said quickly.

"Knowing you they'll be-"

"Baked to fucking perfection," Syaoran said cutting him off, glaring at Lao Zhang. Sakura frowned.

"Okay, okay. Syaoran you stay with me. Lao Zhang, thanks so much. You can go home," Sakura said trying to break the negative tension.

Lao Zhang frowned wondering whether to leave or not, but knew Sakura would take care of things. He sighed.

"Alright. Good night, Sakura. See you tomorrow bright and early." He said coyly grabbing his coat off the kitchen table and walked to the front door, slipped his shoes on, and closed the entrance door behind him.

This left both Syaoran and Sakura alone.

"Sorry to make you stay, Syaoran. Just we need to finish writing up the ingredients list and we have to take the cookies out to cool and package and…" she stopped noticing his eyes looking directly into hers. Suddenly she didn't feel too comfortable.

It was then Nagawa's stern face came into her mind and reminded her of what she had to do.

"Uh-um, what's up with you?" Sakura wanted to slapped herself in the face for her lame attempt of 'setting the mood' and started to clean the counter.

"Not too much. What I'd like to know more is how you are?" He stated moving closer to her, cornering her behind the counter. It made things so easy for Sakura to seduce him, but she knew in her heart she wasn't ready. Not yet.

"The sp-spoon, do you want to lick it?" she asked quickly picking it up. Sakura again wondered why she had to ask him to do something inappropriate. So suggestive, that he laughed for a moment taking up on her offer.

He smirked as if playing along with her tease.

"Why not?" he said taking it to his mouth and slowly licking it off with his tongue knowing honest to God she wanted his tongue in her mouth.

Sakura herself couldn't deny how amazingly irresistible Syaoran was. I mean, here she was alone with the guy of any girl's dream. Every time she breathed in his scent it made her weak in the knees, his perfectly tousled hair, his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, the way he moved. It was too much.

She smiled as Syaoran handed her back the spoon allowing her to take a lick. She tried to eat it as slow as possible and with her eyes solely on the spoon trying to make it seem like she was completely oblivious to the fact he was coming on to her, but it was getting harder and harder to come up with distractions.

"We should keep a close eye on the cookies. I mean we don't want them to burn or something. After all the time we spent." Sakura said keeping her eyes on the oven door. Syaoran frowned.

He went and turned the oven up to 450 and turned his attention back to her.

"There, they'll cook faster," He said stepping closer to Sakura's body.

He wanted her so bad. Once he got his way, which was usually the case, he would move on.

Sakura smiled looking directly at him and for the first time felt scared. She really didn't want to be in this situation at all and questioned herself why she asked Lao Zhang to leave.

He was about to kiss her when, in a desperate attempt to control the situation, she decided to play his game and sat up on the counter, slowly pushing her body off the floor and sliding on to the surface of the granite counter tops.

"Hard to get, are we?" He said running his hand up her thigh and squeezing. She nodded and quickly swung around to the other side and got down.

"You'll have to catch me first!" she said running up the stairs.

Bad move.

Syaoran shook his head smiling. He had to work for her, and he liked it. He quickly chased after her and followed her up the stairs. The hallway was dark as she searched around for a light Sakura was smart to turn off.

She ran to the closest door she could find and cursed to find it was locked. She didn't want the bathroom, and Yasumi's room was obviously off limits, the only other room was her bedroom.

The door was about to slam in Syaoran's face when he quickly moved and caught the door with his hand, pushing back.

"Where you going to run to now?" he asked as he walked in looking around at her room.

Sakura moved to the other side of her room and smiled kind of liking the fact they were playing tag in a sense in her bedroom. She climbed on top of her bed and stood in the middle.

Syaoran smiled joining her and pulled her down to her bed. He gently pushed her down into her soft duvet and held her arms in place. She squirmed almost escaping again when he started to tickle her.

"Ha-ha, Syaoran! Syaoran, stop it! Oh, please, please," she said screaming with laughter, panting as they slowly fell onto the floor with her blankets and pillows following. He smiled moving completely on top of her.

"Your all mi-"

"Sakura? What the hell is going on? SOMETHING'S BURNING!" Yasumi yelled from downstairs.

Syaoran and Sakura's eyes widened realizing their terrible mistake. She gasped again hearing footsteps on the stairs coming closer to her room. She looked at the mess she and Syaoran had made and panicked.

"Oh God, uh, uh, get in my closet! Now!" Sakura whispered fiercely pushing him to get up and get into her closet. She managed to shut the door in time when Yasumi appeared with a very angry look.

"What is going on?" she yelled, but then allowed her face to soften seeing Sakura.

"My group for my home economics class came over today to work on an assignment. I felt so tired after we finished I decided to take a nap. I set my alarm to wake me up 5 minutes before the cookies finished, but I must have slept through it. I'm so sorry," Sakura rambled on looking exhausted and stressed.

Yasumi took a deep breath rubbing her forehead stressfully.

"Just clean up the mess. Open the windows to air out the smell and when I wake up tomorrow morning there better not be any reminder of what happened tonight. Understand?" she asked firmly.

Sakura nodded half-paying attention and looking towards the closet.

Yasumi closed the door behind her and walked away. Sakura felt relieved and allowed her heartbeat to slow down as she waited a moment before opening her closet.

"Is she gone?" he asked shrugging off hangers and clothes.

"Yeah. But you need to leave. Now." Sakura said not even looking at him.

Play time was over.

"I can't leave through the front door, she'll probably catch me. How am I going to get out?" he asked playing with the buttons on his uniform shirt. Sakura stared at him noticing how nice white looked on him and noticed a button was undone.

"You can't stay. Just leave through the window; it's not too far down. There's a tree, you can probably climb to that." She said in a tired tone. She looked at him and unconsciously buttoned the button he had missed.

"Please leave," she said turning away, walking behind an oriental style screen and she threw off her clothes that were messy with cookie dough and flour. She pulled on her robe and tied it tight around her figure. She came out from behind it and saw he had opened the window and was gazing out into the darkness, the cold breeze tampering with his hair.

She took a towel from her closet and closed it.

"When I come back from my shower I want you gone," she said.

Syaoran looked at her finally and felt somewhat upset for what had happened.

"I'm sorry," he spoke and without another word launched himself onto a nearby tree branch, balancing himself as he climbed his way down, just wanting to leave.

She gasped running to the window but couldn't see him anywhere. He had left. And that was what she wanted.

Well, sort of.

...

AUTHOR'snote:

It's safe to say these two won't be baking anymore. Well they will be later on in the story, but sucks it had to end like this. I changed this chapter up for those of you who are reading wondering wtf, mate. These two just need to work things out. I mean, Syaoran's realizing Sakura ain't like the other girls he's met, and that you just can't do stuff like that. & Sakura's thinking about the deal with Nagawa. Is it really worth it to fuck with another person's heart? Don't ask me, read!

much love!


	5. Moments Like These

' Moments like These '

…

As Syaoran drove home from Sakura's house he knew that Nagawa would have his head. He felt pissed that he had to climb down a tree, but at the same time hoped that things between him and Sakura were fine. He didn't blame her though, but he did blame himself for what happened.

It was 1:00 in the morning, but lucky for him his mother would be arriving in the morning. Even this late at night he still couldn't help but have mixed feelings for Sakura. He'd nearly gone over board with her body beneath his fingers and she didn't even seem to mind. One side of him liked Sakura a lot. But the other side kept reminding him of Lyn, and how he said he would wait for her.

"What's happening to me?" Syaoran whispered aloud to himself.

He approached a red light and sighed. He didn't want to return home, but then he knew he had school the next day. He was expected to hand in the project with Sakura, and he couldn't stand to see her get angry with him. He'd just met Sakura and already he was treating her like his girlfriend. That was the part that scared Syaoran the most. It was something that she did that made him attracted to her.

He would usually just use a woman for a night of amusement, but it was as if Sakura was seducing him that kept him wanting more.

Syaoran knew he had to turn left to get to his house, but instead he went straight. He drove till he reached an apartment building and parked in the crowded lot. He walked in and smiled at the lady at the desk who smiled back. The lady winked and pointed up.

"All the Descendants are here tonight, you'd better hurry before you get kicked out. The party is getting tons on complaints, its best you get there before the men in blue do," she explained. Syaoran nodded.

"Thanks, Jingyaun. Women like you are angels to the Descendants," he said waving off. He had also dated her once and it was a miracle that he was still in her good books. She smiled blowing him a kiss and went back to her work. Most women, even after break ups, were still in love with Syaoran. It sometimes made the others jealous at how he could almost always walk away without a slapped cheek.

Syaoran walked to the elevator and moved out the way as people walked past him, obviously from the party above. The people smiled knowing Syaoran and nodded towards him, some were too drunk to even notice and let they're friends lead them to the door. He walked into the elevator and pressed the highest number. Once he reached the penthouse he opened the door and looked around to find the Descendants.

The owner of the penthouse, whom Syaoran knew, came up to him and greeted him with a smile.

"Xiao Lang! Sup?" he asked with two other girls in his arms that also winked back.

"Same shit, Kanazawa. Where are Takashi and the others?" Syaoran asked. It was obvious he was the only one who wasn't drunk.

"I think over on the balcony, you want something' to drink, man?" Kanazawa asked, going into the kitchen with Syaoran following behind him.

"Naw, I'm in no fucking mood to get drunk tonight. But, maybe a little sake" he pulled a can out the refrigerator and handed it to him. Syaoran took it and quickly opened as he walked to the balcony. Takashi and Yong Fang turned around and smiled as Syaoran came out into the cool midnight air.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance. Where the hell have you been?" Yong Fang stated as soon as Syaoran came up to them.

"I was at Sakura's house doing a project. No need to worry, Fang." Syaoran replied, casually leaning back against the balcony rails. He then shot Takashi a mean look and waited for the explanation of the party.

"I would have told you about the party but you had your phone off. And by the way, Keiko is looking for you" Takashi said, giving Syaoran the 411 of what he had missed. Syaoran drank his sake slowly and thought about what Keiko might possibly want from him.

"I think she's pissed you and Sakura are getting to know each other...a little too well" Yong Fang stated shrugging. "I dunno...you know how she always comes to me for comfort when you're never around" he said, making Takashi nod in agreement. Syaoran frowned.

"I had to a project to do with Sakura, big fucking deal. I swear that girl gets too worked up over everything." Syaoran remarked with a small trace of anger in his voice. He had finished his sake, and now it had his taste buds aroused for beer. Whenever he got upset he drank. A lot.

"She thinks she can take Lyn's place..." Takashi said sighing. "I wouldn't worry about that..." Syaoran trailed off.

"Why are you so calm, Syaoran?" Yong Fang asked, inquiring his relaxed expression.

"No one can take my Lyn's place," Syaoran spoke firmly.

"Then what's Sakura?" Keiko asked sternly stepping up to Syaoran's face, appearing before them with Eriol and Ritsuko.

"Nothing. Fuck, you guys are making this a much bigger deal than it really fucking is," he answered, speaking of Sakura like she was an object.

"So until Lyn returns, the fact you and Sakura are hanging out is 'nothing'?" Keiko asked. Syaoran nodded, sighing inwardly.

"Syaoran and his women problems...imagine him committing in marriage." Eriol joked, making them all laugh. He expected a warning glare from Syaoran but noticed he wasn't fazed by the comment at all. He was deep in thought, making Eriol stop laughing. He sighed knowing there was more to what his best friend was saying but just left him to wallow in his own misery.

Syaoran turned back to them and took the beer Kanazawa gave to them as he passed them around his penthouse. As he took a long drink, he noticed Ritsuko giving him a disapproving look. Syaoran stopped and frowned.

"What's with the nasty glare, Shinosuke?" he demanded softly. Ritsuko shook his head and walked further onto the balcony to face him. He looked out into the dark midnight sky.

"Cheating on Lyn already, are we?" Ritsuko stated firmly, clearly annoyed with Syaoran's actions.

"Fuck off Ritsuko...you'd do the same." Syaoran muttered turning away from him, who was only trying to help. But Syaoran was too stubborn to see this.

"Since when did you become all-high-and-mighty-shit?" Ritsuko retorted.

"I'm a Descendant that says it all..." Syaoran replied lightly, brushing his remarks off like they were nothing.

"I give up. Do whatever the hell you want, Syaoran. Lyn's going to find out." he said in a more calm matter.

"No she won't," Syaoran spoke back starting to feel pissed off.

"So, what, you think Lyn's an idiot? She's going to catch you, Li." Risuko spat.

"Two words, Shinosuke. Two words," Syaoran said and walked off the balcony back into the penthouse, leaving Risuko silently fuming. He hated the way Syaoran treated Lyn, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it and turned back on the balcony, lighting a cigarette.

"Ah, fuck me!"

...

"Good morning," Sakura said yawning loudly covering her mouth.

Not only did she have to clean the kitchen, and air out the house, but she had to bake everything again from scratch. Fortunately Yasumi helped her understanding her need for assistance at 3:00 in the morning and baked the cookies properly that time. Sakura glanced at the wall clock hoping Syaoran would hurry up.

"You two baked cookies?" Tomoyo asked eyeing the container.

"Yeah, easier said than done," Sakura said smiling sleepily.

They both leaned against the cool wall and slid to the ground to sit. They watched, as the hallways became crowded with people. As the time to get to class was running out, Sakura gave up hope and said nothing for a while.

'He said he'd show up...' Sakura thought sadly.

Tomoyo noticed her downcast expression and spoke up to fill in the silence.

"Do you think Syaoran's a morning person?" Tomoyo asked after a minute.

"I highly doubt it..." she said, making them both nod in agreement. Sakura watched as a shadow of a figure came over them and stopped right in front of them. They both looked up and smiled.

"Guess I proved you two wrong..." Syaoran remarked shoving his hands in his pockets, giving both Sakura and Tomoyo a dazzling smile.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried standing up. The happiness of his arrival was soon replaced when Sakura remembered what had happened last night and she got upset.

"You're practically late! What kept you, Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she thanked Tomoyo for waiting with her and walked in the classroom. Tomoyo smiled waving off as she walked to her class.

"Late party last night, couldn't get out of bed," he said simply.

Sakura sighed and pulled him into the classroom. They walked to the teacher's desk and placed the cookies and recipe down.

She sat herself at her desk and waited. Class was to begin in seven minutes and Mrs. Xia hadn't shown up making them both nervous and hoping their efforts wouldn't go to waste.

Syaoran ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair and turned to Sakura's desk. Sakura's emerald eyes looked up from her hands and smiled shyly. He took the seat beside Sakura and stared at the clock.

"Hey, umm, about last night-"

Mrs. Xia walked in before Syaoran could finish his sentence, binders and papers everywhere. She smiled clearing an area for Sakura's container and recipe and composed herself.

"You both made these?"

"Yes, Mrs. Xia." Sakura and Syaoran spoke in unison.

"Hmmm...I see you've made and finished the assignment. I suppose I should give you credit for that, and the fact you made the deadline. Lovely presentation, they look baked properly, not burnt or hard. Good job, so, now I must judge the taste. Did you follow the recipe exactly? Add anything not listed?" she asked carefully.

"Nope. It's all there." Syaoran answered exchanging a look with Sakura who nodded in return.

"Good, now the taste test. Most students mess up the first time. I'm glad to see that wasn't a problem." Mrs. Xia said writing down more notes to her marking scheme.

Sakura looked at Syaoran knowing that she didn't know the half of it. They both stopped when she reached to pick one up. She examined it closely and took a bite. Sakura bite her lower lip as she crunched the cookie. Syaoran looked at the clock and could see people filing into the classroom. In less than one minute they would get they're mark and class would begin.

"Congratulations, you two! Your first home economics project has been graded a...A." she exclaimed.

Sakura eyes brightened hearing they're mark.

"We did it! We did it!" Sakura cried giving Syaoran a big hug, feeling relieved more than happy.

The class walking in smiled watching the two of them excited over their first grade. Syaoran smiled hugging her back looking into her eyes. Sakura smiled a Syaoran letting him know his was forgiven and took two cookies from the container.

"To success?" Sakura asked holding one up to him.

Syaoran smiled taking it from her hand, laughing.

"You are something else, Sakura," he said grabbing hers making her cry out trying to get it back.

She couldn't stand him at times, but it was times like these she knew he was most sincere.

...

AUTHOR'snote:

Isn't it awesome seeing the two of them as FRIENDS? Lol like, that's how relationships get started, you get to know them, you laugh, you laugh, hang out, totally normal things. Well at least that's how I feel it should be. You have fun with it. That's life, man. Oh, and If anyone else is craving cookies I totally apologize.

much love!


	6. All for Money and Amusement

Yasashii no Yuwaku Part 1: Gentle Seduction  
REVISED EDITION  
MURAsaki Hime  
Chapter 6:

' **Amusement and Money** '

As Syaoran drove home from Sakura's house he knew that Nagawa would have his head. It was 12:00 midnight, but lucky for him his mother would be arriving in the morning. Even this late at night he still couldn't help but have mixed feelings for Sakura. He'd nearly gone over board with her body beneath his fingers and she didn't even seem to mind. One side of him liked Sakura a lot. But the other side kept reminding him of Lin, and how he'd said he'd always love her.

" What's happening to me?" Syaoran whispered aloud to himself.

He approached a red light and sighed. He didn't want to return home, but then he knew he had school the next day. He was expected to hand in the project with Sakura, and he couldn't stand to see her get angry with him. He'd just met Sakura and already he was treating her like his girlfriend. That was the part that scared Syaoran the most. It was something that she did that made him attracted to her. He would usually just use a woman for a night of amusement, but it was as if Sakura was seducing him that kept him coming back...no...wanting more.

Syaoran knew he had to turn left to get to his house, but instead he went straight. He drove till he reached an apartment building and parked in the crowded parking lot. He walked in and smiled at the lady at the desk who smiled back. The lady winked and pointed up.

"All the Descendants are here tonight, you'd better hurry before you get kicked out. The party is getting tons on complaints, it's best you get there before Mr. Hirose does" she explained. Syaoran nodded.

"Thanks, Jingyaun. Women like you are angels to the Shison," he said waving off. He had also dated her once and it was a miracle that he was still in her good books. She smiled blowing him a kiss and went back to her work. Most women, even after break ups, were still in love with Syaoran. It sometimes made the others jealous at how he could almost always walk away without a slapped cheek.

Syaoran walked to the elevator and moved out the way as people walked past him, obviously from the party above. The people smiled knowing Syaoran and nodded towards him, some were too drunk to even notice and let they're friends lead them to the door. He walked into the elevator and pressed the highest number. Once he reached the penthouse he opened the door and looked around to find the Descendants. The owner of the penthouse, whom Syaoran knew, came up to him and greeted him with a smile.

"Xiao Lang! Sup?" he asked with two other girls in his arms that also winked back.

"Same shit, Kanazawa. Where's Takashi and the others?" Syaoran asked. It was obvious he was the only one who wasn't drunk. And late for the party.

"I think over on the balcony, you want somethin' to drink, yo?" Kanazawa asked, going into the kitchen with Syaoran following behind him.

"Naw, I'm in no fuckin' mood to get drunk tonight. But...maybe a little sake" he pulled a can out the refrigerator and handed it to him. Syaoran took it and quickly opened as he walked to the balcony. Takashi and Yong Fang turned around and smiled as Syaoran came out into the cool midnight air.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance. Where the hell have you been?" Yong Fang stated as soon as Syaoran came up to them.

"I was at Sakura's house doing a project. No need to worry, Fang." Syaoran replied, casually leaning back against the balcony rails. He then shot Takashi a mean look and waited for the explanation of the party.

"I would have told you about the party but you had your phone off. And by the way, Keiko is looking for you" Takashi said, giving Syaoran the 411 of what he had missed. Syaoran drank his sake slowly and thought about what Keiko might possibly want from him.

"I think she's pissed you and Sakura are getting to know each other...a little too well" Yong Fang stated shrugging. "I dunno...you know how she always comes to me for comfort when your never around" he said, making Takashi nod in agreement. Syaoran frowned.

"I had to a project to do with Sakura, big deal. I swear that girl gets to worked up over everything." Syaoran remarked with a small trace of anger in his voice. He had finished his sake, and now it had his taste buds aroused for beer. Whenever he got upset he drank, a lot.

"She thinks she can take Lin's place..." Takashi said sighing. They all liked Keiko, but when Lin moved away to America, she had gotten very jealous of who ever took her place. And Sakura was no exception.

"I wouldn't worry about that..." Syaoran trailed off.

"Why are you so calm, Syaoran?" Yong Fang asked, inquiring his relaxed expression.

"I got a phone call from Lin a while ago and—"

"Why didn't you tell us? I thought we were your friends..." Takashi cried, sobbing sarcastically. Syaoran rolled his eyes running his hand through his hand. Exchanging a strange look with Yong Fang, he thanked god they were outside.

"No need to get so upset, Tak. I was gonna tell you guys sooner or later. Anyway...she's coming to visit during the long weekend in March. And if you really have to know...I'm still in love with her." Syaoran said, not even sure with himself.

"Then what's Sakura?" Keiko asked sternly stepping up to Syaoran's face, appearing before them with Eriol and Ritsuko.

"She's just...amusement." he answered, speaking of Sakura like she was an object. "You all know damn well, women are apart of my life. I can't live without them, and I think I speak for all of us..." Syaoran smirked looking at all of Descendant's guilty looks.

"So until Lin returns, you're going to use Sakura?" Keiko asked. Syaoran nodded, sighing inwardly.

"Syaoran and his women problems...imagine him committing in marriage." Ritsuko joked, making them all laugh. He expected a warning glare from Syaoran but noticed he wasn't fazed by he comment at all. He was deep in thought, making Ritsuko stop laughing. He sighed knowing there was more to what Syaoran was saying but just left him to wallow in his own misery.

' They don't even know the half of it. If Lin and I don't get married in time...Meiling is my future wife. Till death do us part. Sakura'll understand the break up...she's probably no different. Lin is all that matters...' he thought. Syaoran turned back to them and took the beer Kanazawa gave to them as he passed them around his penthouse. As he took a long drink, he noticed Eriol giving him a disapproving look. Syaoran stopped and frowned.

"What's with the nasty glare, Eriol?" he demanded softly. Eriol shook his head and walked further onto the balcony to face him. He looked out into the dark midnight sky, which matched his short hair perfectly and frowned.

"Syaoran...I don't think using Sakura is such a good idea. Especially if your just using her...for that! She's new here, that's not a good way to start the year. That'll definitely give the Shison a bad name," Eriol stated firmly, clearly annoyed with his friends actions.

"Fuck off Eriol...you'd do the same." Syaoran muttered turning away from him, who was only trying to help. But Syaoran was too stubborn to see this.

"Since when did you become all-high-and-mighty-shit?" Eriol retorted.

"I'm a Descendant, that says it all..." Syaoran replied lightly, brushing his remarks off like they were nothing.

"I give up. Do whatever the hell you want, Syaoran. It's just...I've seen Sakura and Nagawa talking a lot. And I think it's suspicious that she just met you and already you and her seem so close. Not all girls are like that, unless she's hoping to steal some popularity from you." Eriol said in a more calm matter.

"So...?"

"So, don't you think there's a connection? Or are you that much of a dumbass?" Eriol remarked looking directly at his face. Eriol was dead serious. Syaoran sighed knowing Eriol won't stop till he got some answers out of him.

"Fine. Nagawa and I made a deal that I'm to find a wife before I graduate from High School. One year approximately. Nagawa's a bastard when it comes to these kinds of things; he wants me to marry his daughter if I don't find a wife in time. And we both know who that is..."

"Meiling." they said in unison.

"Sorry, Syaoran. I had no idea, man" Eriol said softly. Syaoran nodded knowing he had been wrong to get so angry in the first place and smiled excepting Eriol's lame excuse of an apology.

"I guess...there's really nothing to worry about then. If I have Lin, and even if Sakura's acts are suspicious...I can be sure not to fall into Nagawa's tricks. But I can't help but feel there's more to Nagawa's plan than what meets the eye..." Syaoran said finishing his drink. He was feeling a lot better, but now he was sure he had to be more cautious.

"Let's go back in, this party is over. I always felt that parties on the weekend are better. Oh and speaking of parties...Tak is having one at his parent's beach house. You coming?" Eriol asked as he walked back into the penthouse. Syaoran smiled knowing that was one party he wouldn't miss.

Yasumi quietly knocked on Sakura's bedroom door and entered hearing her say it was okay. She found Sakura sitting on the window seat and sat beside her. Sakura still couldn't get Syaoran's touching hands out of her head, or all the nasty words he made come out her mouth.

She knew that having Syaoran in this state was exactly what Nagawa wanted. But when she had told him that she was in love, it was like she almost meant every word she said. Plus she remembered the bet they made oh so long ago. He obviously won the bet, but she wasn't sure if he truly won her heart over.

"Hey. It's really late and you have school tomorrow. You should be in bed," Yasumi whispered looking at Sakura's sleepy expression. She smiled looking back to the window.

"I know...it's just...Syaoran-kun..." she trailed off quietly. Yasumi gave her a puzzled look.

"He's really attrative, but why the long face? If it's whole cookies incident—"

"Yes! I'm so sorry...if only you understood what really happened..." Sakura exclaimed softly.

"What really happened? Hmmm? Care to explain?" Yasumi asked sternly looking down at Sakura's guilty expression. She sighed sitting up.

"Well...we really were baking cookies for our project! It was just when we put them in the oven we lost track of time. We were..."

"What?"

"Making out...we were so into it that we only stopped when you came home from work. I already feel bad about the whole incident, you asking me to explain it again...is pure torture" Sakura joked smiling again. A small grin formed on Sakura's face as Yasumi took in all she was hearing. Yasumi sighed.

"I suppose it's okay, but from now on...try not to drag my kitchen into your complicated love life. As far as I'm concerned, this Syaoran character seems to be quite the attraction. Make sure this won't happen again, okay?" she asked. Sakura nodded vigorously and let Yasumi get up to leave.

"And, Sakura?" Yasumi asked just before she left.

"Yeah?"

"Promise to make sure you don't bring him to this bed, because judging by that hickey on your neck you guys were—" Sakura threw her pillow at her and stuck her tongue out at Yasumi.

"Please...can we not talk about this now!" Sakura cried in embarrassment, her cheeks blushing crimson. Yasumi backed off with her hands in defense.

"Okay, okay! The pillow said it all..." Yasumi said laughing.

Sakura closed her eyes and fell onto her bed. She couldn't help but feel bad that she hadn't told Yasumi what was really bugging her, all she knew was that she needed to get the money as soon as possible. At the cost that she might even have to bring Syaoran to her bed. All of Yasumi's promises would have to be broken. Funny what people do to get what they want.

"Good morning!" Sakura said brightly to Tomoyo. They were slowly walking down the hall early that morning because Sakura had made a goal to get to school on time. Especially since she had to wait for Syaoran to show up, so they could hand in they're project together before class. She clasped the container of cookies tight to her chest and waited around the Home Ec. Classroom for Syaoran.

"So...is that you're project for Home Ec.?" Tomoyo asked after a while.

"Yup! I hope Syao-kun and I made them. I hope we get a good mark..." Sakura said smiling. Tomoyo looked at her inquiring her statement.

"Syao? Now he lets you call him Syao? How kawaii! You sure you guys aren't doing more than just—" Tomoyo stopped and giggled seeing Sakura's cheeks redden instantly.

"I meant to say Syaoran and well...it slipped out!" Sakura explained quickly. They both leaned against the cool wall and slid to the ground to sit. They watched, as the hallways became crowded with people. As the time to get to class was running out, Sakura gave up hope and said nothing for a while.

' He promised...' Sakura thought sadly. Tomoyo noticed her downcast expression and spoke up to fill in the silence.

"Do you think Syaoran's a morning person?" Tomoyo asked after a minute.

"I highly doubt it..." she said, making them both nod in agreement. Sakura watched as a shadow of a figure came over them and stopped right in front of them. They both looked up and smiled.

"Guess I proved you two wrong..." Syaoran remarked shoving his hands in his pockets, giving both Sakura and Tomoyo a dazzling smile.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried standing up. The happiness of his arrival was soon replaced when Sakura glanced at the time. Syaoran looked as well and knew he was in trouble.

"Your practically late! What kept you, Xiao Lang?" Sakura asked as she thanked Tomoyo for waiting with her and walked in the classroom. Tomoyo smiled waving off as she walked to her class.

"What ever happened to...Syao...?" Syaoran whispered as he walked past her into the classroom, making her stop in her tracks. Sakura anger suddenly disappeared as the atmosphere around her was replaced by his intoxicating scent. Just by walking past her he could work his wonderful charm.

Sakura placed the cookies on Mrs. Xia's desk along with the recipe. She sat herself at her desk and waited. Class was to begin in 7 minutes, Sakura was sure Mrs. Xia would show up by now but she hadn't. Leaving her all alone with Syaoran.

He ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair and turned to Sakura's desk. Sakura's emerald eyes looked up from her hands and smiled shyly. He took his seat beside Sakura and stared at the clock. He turned to Sakura and looked over her beautiful face again. It was hard to believe they were making out yesterday, now it all seemed like it had been a dream.

"I'm so tired...it's really me who's not the morning person." Sakura admitted with a smile, slowly resting her head on Syaoran's shoulder and yawned quietly closing her eyes. She knew that she had to do the seducing and hoped it worked. Syaoran felt Sakura's soft hair nuzzle his neck, letting him smell the sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms.

"I prefer the night. Feels like freedom to me. Because that's when I tend to get a little...mischievous." Syaoran whispered in her ear. His warm breath traveling down her neck, making Sakura shiver in delight. He slowly moved closer to her, allowing himself to wrap an arm around her waist. Sakura blushed feeling him so close.

"I could fall asleep instantly...if I was sleeping in your arms..." Sakura whispered back.

"We'd be too busy in my bed to fall asleep...if you know what I mean" Syaoran answered, allowing a sly smile on his face.

"Doing what exactly...?" Sakura asked softly, kissing his cheek. Syaoran turned to her and smiled before her.

"Pure torture..." he replied against her cheek as he brushed his lips to meet her soft lips, capturing them in a demanding kiss. Sakura moaned letting his tongue dance with hers.

"ENOUGH! Kinomoto! Li!" Mrs. Xia yelled entering the classroom, setting her bag and books down before them. Sakura broke the kiss moving back one space to her desk. Syaoran let go of her waist and felt Sakura's hair touch his cheek as she moved back. He licked his lips and tasted Sakura's lip-gloss. Sweet and tasty.

Mrs. Xia broke Syaoran out of his trance and gave them both angry glares.

"Honestly. I'd never have expected this kind of behavior from you, Sakura. Syaoran on the other hand is capable of the worst; I'm surprised you are able to escape Mr. Nagawa's lectures. This type of behavior is not tolerated! Do I make myself clear?" she demanded.

Sakura sighed knowing whatever respect Mrs. Xia had for her was now completely out the window. She talked of Syaoran as if he was a bad influence, but Sakura personally loved bad boys, she didn't care.

"Yes, Mrs. Xia." Sakura and Syaoran apologizing in unison.

Syaoran leaned over to Sakura while Mrs. Xia had her back to them and whispered to her.

" You should see this woman in detention, she's mad scary," he said making Sakura giggle in his ear.

Mrs. Xia quickly turned around and frowned knowing she heard voices, but then felt her expression change when she saw the container of cookies on her desk. She smiled taking out her marking book and looked over the recipe.

"Hmmm...I see you've made and finished the assignment. I suppose I should give you credit for that, and the fact you made the deadline. Good job, so...now we have to try it. Did you follow the recipe exactly? Add anything not listed?" she asked carefully.

"Nope. It's all there." Syaoran answered exchanging a look with Sakura who nodded in return.

"Good, now the taste test. They seem to look fine, not burnt I see. Most students mess up the first time. I'm glad to see that wasn't a problem." Mrs. Xia said writing down more notes to her marking scheme.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran and knowing that she didn't know the half of it. They both stopped smiling when she reached to pick one up. She examined it closely and took a bite. Sakura bite her lower lip as she crunched the cookie. Syaoran looked at the clock and could see people filing into the classroom. In less than one minute they would get they're mark and class would begin.

"Congratulations, you two! Your first Home Economics project has been graded an...A." she exclaimed. Sakura eyes brightened hearing they're mark. Syaoran couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash over him, the whole assignment had been a success.

"Nice job, Sakura. Couldn't have done it without ya." Syaoran said winking at her as he walked to his desk. She blushed, it wasn't poetry but it sure was a compliment. And what made her feel even better was that she could fee he meant it. Every word.

**MURASAKI HIME TIME!**

Note: hello! I can't tell if these two are in it 4 amusement and money...or if what's happening actually has some meaning to it! Doesn't it make u feel good that they got an A? They certainly deserved it! Thanks for reviewing, people! So since ur all such nice, wonderful and comment giving people...review again, kudasai! My goal is to get 100, think I'll make it? Uh Huhz! so read and review! Hope this is a good one!

sayonara

PS glad my home ec. story brought up some past times of ur own! So funnie! Im takin' it next year in grade 10 so...it's bound to be fun from u guyz experiences! Yuppys! Bye! Plus I fixed ur accepted excepted problem...it was my mom who told me that then later said " u meant that! Whoops! Sorry!" and here I am lookin like a fool who can't spell! Lol.

WARNING: to those who HAVEN'T read the complete 'YASASHII YUWAKU PART 1: GENTLE SEDUCTION' story yet, spoilers are below. If so, read on to the next chapter and enjoy my little extras later. Thank you!

MURA-chan.

Updated Review: food n' nutrition is fun. There aren't many hot guys in my class, plus we have to be in the same group all the time, and im in one with all girls. Except once when this hot guy got chocolate brownie batter on his white shirt. I was like... "ur wearing white too! Damn..." "I kno...oh well" lmao. They tasted good, but I had killer cramps that day so after school was when I finallie ate my share. Pretty good! P baking with syaoran and sakura must be a lot of fun, but we dun get no cool contests where we bake and are entered in a real big contest wif other ppl. I made that up for fun. Mainly because I knew a ' hotel' would be necessary to stay in. Lolz...thats coming up soon. Im so evo, I jus love romantic settings! And a hotel happens to be the best...at midnight, in tokyo, surrounded by shining lights and music...but we'll just have to see what the out come is when the time comes...


	7. Rivals of Love at War

Yawashii Yawaku AnImE sIsTaRs Chapter: 7  
  
' Rivals of Love at War '  
  
"Attention class!" Mrs.Xia yelled to the class, getting everyone including Sakura and Syaoran's attention. They all stopped and watched as she wrote out a long list of instructions on the chalkboard. She then went to her desk and handed out forms to all the project groups and watched they're puzzled faces as they read the sheet.  
  
Sakura took the sheet she was handed and turned to Syaoran's bored expression.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran! Look at this, It's a baking contest! If we bake something really good the two best groups get entered in the real contest in Tokyo! The real finals! Isn't this cool?" Sakura asked brightly. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"That means we have to work our asses off to make something that'll even be worthy enough to be entered in the contest. Guess this ain't a good time to tell you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I only took this class to flirt with girls...heh, heh!" Syaoran laughed nervously as Sakura looked ready to slap him silly. She restrained herself slowly and made Syaoran sigh in relief. She shook her head smiling and Syaoran smirked that he'd won.  
  
Even though they weren't officially girlfriend and boyfriend, people who watched them would think so. Sakura had to keep telling herself not to get too attached to Syaoran. Even when she'd told to him that she felt she was falling in love, half of her mind was speaking the truth. All this was for money, and she hoped that Syaoran didn't want much more than what she was giving him. But then again, dating the school's biggest player and the leader of the Descendants was a lot more difficult than she had imagined.  
  
Lao Zhang came around with another sheet to pass out and smiled at Sakura as he approached they're working area. Syaoran looked up and frowned, he gave Lao Zhang a cold glare and tried his best to ignore him and control his anger towards him.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. R-remember me?" he stuttered adjusting his glasses nervously to hide the fact he was blushing.  
  
"Yeah...math class, right? How's that math assignment?" Sakura asked kindly. Syaoran looked up and glared at him seeing he hadn't left Sakura alone. Syaoran could tell by Lao Zhang's constant blushing and stuttering that he was totally head over heels in love with Sakura. And Syaoran wouldn't allow that to go any further. Lao Zhang smiled back innocently and continued to talk with Sakura.  
  
"No sweat. But if you need help, feel free to call me." Sakura smiled nodding. Syaoran moved closer to Sakura in defense and frowned.  
  
"The only person who's allowed to help Sakura is me. So why don't you take your ass back to where you came from, or is a death wish what you're looking for?" Syaoran growled making Lao Zhang quickly walk briskly to the safety of his seat. Sakura gave him a confused look.  
  
"No need to get so defensive, Syao!" Sakura teased pushing back a strand of her hair.  
  
"I am not defensive! It's just that Lao Zhang and I have a rough history...okay? He's always been interfering with my...uh..." Syaoran trailed off wondering if he should tell her.  
  
"With what? Ruining your lovely life?" she asked sarcastically. Syaoran sighed seeing she wasn't taking him seriously enough.  
  
"Sure...whatever. Just stay away from that loser from now on. He's nothing but bad news, okay?" he muttered. He hated to ask favours. But this told him that Lao Zhang was definitely going to be problem. And if Sakura was his goal, Lao Zhang would have to say good bye to any chance he hoped of having with her.  
  
"But he's really nice...a-and and..." Sakura tried still not understanding why, but Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Promise!" he interrupted sternly.  
  
"Alright. I promise, Syaoran."  
  
Lao Zhang sat down and clenched his fists in anger. He hated Li Syaoran more than anything, and what made him more upset was that he had to steal the only girl who was ever nice to him, Sakura. He sighed looking at Sakura laugh at something Syaoran said. He hated always running away from Syaoran like a coward but what other choice did he have? Syaoran was just too popular and stunning to let his small threats not faze him. He turned back to the front and adjusted his glasses.  
  
' Damn you, Li. I'll make Sakura see the fraud you really are. She deserves better than some hotshot player like you. Just wait...and when opportunity comes...I'll be sure to take it! ' He thought evilly.  
  
"Okay class! Now that you've discussed the project with your partner, here's what I have to say..." Mrs.Xia said sitting down at her desk. She was about to carry on when Lao Zhang raised his hand. She nodded to let him speak and watched as he stood up to class.  
  
"Might I say, Mrs.Xia. The whole contest sounds awesome! I'm sure we'll win again...but might I suggest something?" he asked politely. Mrs.Xia nodded happily.  
  
"I think we should pair up with new partners. Some groups might rely on the OTHER person's skills, rather than that certain person taking all the credit for his or her self." He said knowledgeably.  
  
"Hmm...I think Lao Zhang has a good point. Maybe we should all..."  
  
Syaoran yawned aloud making all the girls sigh in happiness. Mrs.Xia saw this and directed the attention to the back.  
  
"My my, Xiao Lang...am I boring you?" she added more sternly. Syaoran blinked and could see the entire class looking at him; mostly the girls drooling like there was no tomorrow and Sakura giving him a desperate look not to say something stupid. He smiled smugly and Sakura knew he was going to say something he would regret. She knew his words had only one purpose. And that was to get back at Lao Zhang.  
  
"Actually yes, Mrs.Xia. I'm surprised you would make us compete in such a...easy competition." He said yawning again. She gave him an infuriating look and stood promptly in front of Sakura and Syaoran's working space.  
  
"Excuse me, Syaoran!? If you are, indeed, as great as you claim to be, and my petty project is too...boring for you! Then I guess you won't mind when I make it...30% of your final mark!" she retorted angrily. The class gasped in surprise by what Syaoran's arrogance had done and waited to hear his next remark.  
  
"I guess you haven't looked at the competition, have you?" Syaoran asked smugly crossing his arms over his chest, looking directly at Lao Zhang. Sakura frowned knowing Syaoran was getting himself in far deeper than he could handle. She glanced into his intense amber eyes and could see this was more than just being a tough guy.  
  
"We'll just see who wins the contest...at the finals! Or have you forgotten? 2 groups get to fly to Tokyo for the grand competition and stay at the fancy Murasaki Hotel. To compete for the grand award: prize money. Which will help our school buy more equipment for our Home Ec. Class. I sure we wouldn't want all that at stake if you were to go to the finals." Syaoran laughed coldly and glared at Lao Zhang. He would never let him make a fool of him, especially in front of Sakura.  
  
"Fool. I could buy this entire school all it needs. Money isn't a problem, Lao Zhang. And frankly, neither is this competition. Paupers like you like to take things way too seriously, penny pinchers to the end. So if I were you, I'd shut your mouth! Insolent fools like you really piss me off!" Syaoran yelled at Lao Zhang. He stood there, as the entire class stayed quiet. Mrs.Xia stayed silent in rage. And she knew she eventually had to report them both.  
  
"Syaoran! Leave Lao Zhang alone! Why are you acting like this all of the sudden? You know damn well you can't win against him, he won last year! Back down now! You can't win..." she whispered. Syaoran glared at Sakura and ignored her words. He was trying to make Lao Zhang leave Sakura alone and here she was taking his side. Maybe he was being too defensive, but there was no point when whom you're fighting for isn't even on your side. Syaoran gave Sakura and hurt look and turned away.  
  
"LI! You may be better looking, richer and—"  
  
"Yeah I know..." Syaoran replied lightly brushing his threats off like they were nothing.  
  
"And a hell of a lot more insolent than me! But I'm not going to lose to fools like you! Remember that! That is of course of your up to it...but I really doubt that! And if we can have partners...I'd want to be with Sakura! I will no longer let you take credit of her intellectual skills!" He threatened, he turned and winked at Sakura making her smile back sheepishly. Syaoran growled in anger seeing Lao Zhang flirt with her as he wasn't present and punched his fist into the desk.  
  
"Go ahead...she seems to like you any way. I can do just as good a job without her! As far as I'm concerned, any of these female students would love to be my partner. Hmm?" All the girls blushed and nodded as Syaoran winked at them. Sakura looked at Lao Zhang's smirk and groaned. He was now her new partner, and she didn't have any say in this at all. Was this really what Syaoran wanted?  
  
' No! Lao Zhang please! The only man I want to be with is... ' Sakura thought sadly, she sighed realizing the person she wanted to be with didn't want to be with her at all.  
  
"Now that your lover is now my partner, I'll be sure to win. So...still up to it, Syaoran? Or was Sakura the only reason you were even passing this course?" he said pulling Sakura to his side. Sakura gave Syaoran a desperate look, but he turned away ignoring her completely.  
  
"Lover...heh! Don't call that bitch my lover. She's nothing but a traitor." Syaoran retorted, making Sakura's heart split in two, she felt tears threatening to fall but held them in. The class gasped at Syaoran's coldness and they all looked at Sakura's face. Lao Zhang took the opportunity and wrapped his arm around her. The whole class didn't know what was worse: the nerve of Lao Zhang hitting on Sakura, or Syaoran's insolence.  
  
"We'll see who wins this competition. Sakura and I, or the likes of you?" Lao Zhang hollered trying to stand his ground.  
  
"We'll see, Lao Zhang. This ain't over yet, fool."  
  
"Are you sure you can win?"  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
The Descendants all sat outside in a grassy spot that was secluded by trees. Takashi and Ritsuko got off they're motorcycles with bags of Sake. They had left class a little earlier to buy it. They could never survive without booze, that was practically all they're parents would let them drink. They all sat in silence and noticed that Syaoran was more angry than usual. Eriol sat and decided to talk to him later, he knew judging by his upset expression whatever he had gotten himself into was because of Syaoran's big mouth.  
  
Syaoran sipped his third can of Sake Takashi had handed out and relaxed in the soft grass. They always ate lunch outside so they wouldn't get in trouble for drinking on school property. Sakura on the other hand felt torn in two, and her deal with Nagawa might end right then and there. She sat quietly and watched him lie silently in the grass. His chocolate brown hair constantly getting ruffled in the wind, his intense amber eyes looking up at the sky as he drank endlessly. Getting drunk seemed to be the only way to escape his living hell.  
  
Sakura sat further up from them and felt like actually doing what Syaoran wanted. Joining Lao Zhang in his plot of destruction. She was about to get up and leave when Rika, Tomoyo and Chiharu showed up. The Descendants all looked up and exchanged smirks as they slowly approached them.  
  
"Hey, Sakura! We were looking for you." Tomoyo said giving her a worried look. She could tell instantly something was wrong.  
  
"Yeah, you! What's the deal, ditching us? I thought you promised to eat lunch with us! Instead you're eating lunch with..." Rika yelled, letting herself get upset easily. Even though she never meant half of what she was saying. They saw Sakura's sad expression and were about to ask when they suddenly realized whom Sakura was with.  
  
"Don't worry, Rika. I'm sure Sakura didn't mean to. How about you come eat lunch with us?" Ritsuko asked kindly. The Descendants looked up at him and smiled. They all knew this was totally unlike him, but let it go until they would talk later. Rika blushed and sat beside Ritsuko. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and smiled.  
  
"I hope you mean Chiharu and I as well..." Eriol smiled looking over Tomoyo's beautiful features and waved her over to where he was sitting in the shade. Chiharu saw there was no room and blushed.  
  
"Chiharu, sit next to me. I don't bite" Takashi teased as he watched Chiharu giggle and make her way over to the spot next to him.  
  
"Sake anyone? I assure you this ain't that strong." Takashi said passing one to Rika. Tomoyo and Chiharu shrugged and took one. They knew it was against school policy, but when you're with the Descendants, they can make you do anything.  
  
"You still havin' that party at your parent's beach house, Tak?" Yong Fang asked crushing his Sake can and reaching for another one. Takashi nodded and turned to the girls.  
  
"You girls can come, too. We usually have some back to school party thing, and this year it's my choice. Just don't invite anyone I wouldn't...I'd really hate to have some fuckin' nerds cramping my style. Any ways...it's on the long weekend. Everybody cool with that?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah!" the girls said with flushed cheeks. Sakura finished her bento and looked at Syaoran. He looked into her emerald eyes and turned away not wanting to see her sad expression. He knew Sakura was mad about all the stuff he'd said about Lao Zhang and to her but he would never regret it. He was a born fighter, and as stubborn as hell to make amends.  
  
"You're coming too, right Sakura?" Takashi asked. He'd guessed that Syaoran had told her about the party, but she hadn't said anything about coming.  
  
"Uh...yah sure." Sakura answered in a low voice. Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rika all exchanged worried looks and looked at Sakura's sad expression. The boys all continued on with they're lunch and took no notice to Sakura's strange behavior.  
  
"You've been awfully quiet, Sakura. What's wrong?" Chiharu asked. Sakura shook her head and forced a smile.  
  
"It's nothing! I've gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back. And any ways...we should be heading back inside. Lunch is nearly over." Sakura said getting up from her spot, her voice sounding like she was going to cry. She ran inside and they all directly at Syaoran.  
  
"What did you do this time!?" Eriol yelled to Syaoran looking at him. He shrugged. Eriol knew Syaoran was being jerk and wanted to know why.  
  
"She's mad I said shit Lao Zhang. That sonuva bitch was pissing me off so I told him straight during class. But she stood up for him. She took his side! And now she's even more angry because I'm no longer her partner. I really don't see why she should get all mad at me...she took his side; she can be his partner. I don't give a damn" Syaoran replied sitting up. But they could all tell he did give a damn. He looked at his watch and lay back down again.  
  
"We should get goin' Syaoran. You coming?" Takashi asked as he stuffed the empty cans in the garbage. Syaoran shook his head and closed his eyes. They knew Syaoran needed time to cool off, and knew he wouldn't return to normal until he had some time to himself.  
  
"I'm skipping, if I see that bastard Lao Zhang...I do something I'll regret. Later" The Descendants nodded and walked off. This lunch hadn't been much fun, but for the girls it was. The girls eagerly wanted to thank Sakura for letting them see he Descendants, but her sudden sadness was no reason to celebrate.  
  
Sakura came out after a long time and grabbed her stuff. She was about to leave when she couldn't help but look over at Syaoran and walked to face him. She was deeply hurt by his words, all she wanted was them to make up. If that was possible.  
  
"Get your sorry ass up! I'm not going to tell you again! We're going to be late, Syao! So...stop ignoring me! B-because..." Sakura's voice trailed off and she let herself fall to the grass. Syaoran opened his eyes and felt surprised when he saw a tear fall out of Sakura's eye. She climbed on top of him and pinned him to the ground. He could feel a hot tear after another fall on his cheek and roll off. Sakura was crying.  
  
"Get up! Why are you being such a jerk? You think just because I'm friends with Lao Zhang that our relationship doesn't mean anything?! And you have the nerve to call me a bitch and a traitor! I can't believe you...when I first met you...I thought you were more than some guy who let other people make you feel this way. I-I know I haven't said this before but...you are my boyfriend! And..."  
  
Syaoran could feel Sakura move to his ear and whisper in the smallest voice he'd ever heard.  
  
"I I-I love you! You mean so much to me...god Syaoran. Come on...don't go drunk on me now..." Sakura whispered letting her tears fall freely. Syaoran opened his eyes and stroked her tears away.  
  
"I'm sorry...I am a jerk. What was I thinking...? I'm the worse boyfriend ever. But please...just don't cry. That's torture enough to see the women I love so deeply cry for me...especially when I don't deserve it..." Syaoran softly replied. Sakura wiped her tears away and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered. Syaoran sat up and let go of the hug and pulled her face to face him.  
  
"Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry...that's far from what I expected from someone as head strong as you." Syaoran teased lightly to make her smile. He smiled seeing her sad emerald eyes disappear and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Do you still love me?" Sakura asked softly. Syaoran lay Sakura on the grass beside him and captured her lips in a demanding kiss, moving his tongue against hers. Sakura sighed knowing he damn well did. He broke the kiss and ran his gentle fingers along her thigh sending goosebumps up her leg.  
  
"What a stupid question to ask, Sakura. Why wouldn't I love you? You're the best girlfriend I ever had, beyond compare. With a beautiful face and...body." He added running his hand to her blouse and began to unbutton it.  
  
"Syaoran! You wouldn't skip class to make love to—" Syaoran moved them to a discreet place tree under the shade and moved on top of her.  
  
"Damn right I would...it's been a while since I've pleasured you. Life is nothing if yah ain't getting some'. All part of being a good boyfriend." He answered mouthing around her neck. Sakura moaned taking off her backpack and tossing it away. He pulled off his uniform jacket and Sakura pulled at the tie with her teeth. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Time to get naughty..." Sakura purred in his ear. He let Sakura undo the buttons to his shirt and groaned feeling her soft hands run along his chest. Syaoran moved to hers and pulled open her shirt. He slowly moved his lazy tongue around her bra and pulled around at the back for the clasp. Sakura gasped feeling his hand move up her skirt and play with the long stockings the school made the girls wear. She rose her leg in the air as he slowly pushed it down and pulled it off. He did the same with the other and trailed kisses back up her thigh.  
  
Sakura shuddered in pleasure. She pulled the grass up as Syaoran continued to torture her body. He pulled her bra off and sucked the soft skin to his lips that lay underneath. Sakura could hardly believe she was making out with him on school property. His lips traveled to her nipple and he began to suck, sending waves of ecstasy. She closed her eyes and tasted his lips as he kissed her, the taste of Sake lingering in his mouth. She moaned again and suddenly stopped when she felt Syaoran's hand reach under her skirt and started to play with side of her panty.  
  
' Oh god! We can't actually have sex here! B-but...god it feels so good...fuck...maybe I can be naughty for a little while...his hands are like heaven to touch...ooh god...his love is too good to be true...fuck...I can't fight it any longer...' Sakura thought with her last ounce of strength, before she truly fell under his spell.  
  
She could smell his cologne enter her nose again and sighed feeling numb. She closed her eyes feeling like she was in heaven and let Syaoran feel her skin. She surrendered her body to pleasure and let herself be taken away into oblivion.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and could feel herself lying on something warm.  
  
"Syao...Syaoran! Where are you...?" she asked sitting up. She looked and felt Syaoran's arms around her.  
  
"Hey...you fell asleep. You okay? You've slept almost all of second last period. So I let you sleep beside me. But you were sleeping on your clothes, so I couldn't dress you. Sorry." Syaoran apologized. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and grabbed her clothes.  
  
"It's okay..." Sakura said picking up her school jacket. She then stopped and dropped all her clothes.  
  
"Syaoran! Did we actually...when I fell asleep...?" Sakura panicked. Syaoran understood and shook his head.  
  
"Naw, I don't take advantage of helpless women. It ain't my style...especially if they're sleeping. Besides..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your no fun when you're sleeping..." Syaoran stated putting his jacket on and not bothering to fix the tie. He looked at Sakura and sat down and stayed silent for a minute.  
  
"Sakura. Remember the whole competition in Home Ec? I need you as my partner back...I know I got myself in deep shit. But I wanna win it with you. We can both go to Tokyo and spend the night at that Murasaki Hotel. Anything to make Lao Zhang eat his words...but I swear I wont say shit about him anymore! Please? Just don't be partners with him..." Syaoran pleaded making Sakura think slowly.  
  
"Ummm...okay. But only if you promise to do your part. This is a real contest, and part of our grade. You sincerely promise to help?" Sakura asked sweetly, kissing his lips. He deepened the kiss adding his tongue making Sakura moan.  
  
"Hey! You gotta promise me, promise. Not that I don't like your sweet embraces..." she replied brushing her lips past his. He kissed her neck and turned back to face her.  
  
"Fine. We can go after school tomorrow and get ideas from Dai Shi Shi Street. Everyone knows along that street there's tons of bakeries and restaurants. We could go for lunch and look for cakes or other possible cake entries. See? I'm doing good already," Syaoran said standing up. Sakura sighed and knew the competition was going to be very interesting.  
  
"Alright...tomorrow it is. Well...we better get to class and make up an excuse er something. And sorry about me falling asleep. We'll get to the best part...sooner or later," she explained. Syaoran nodded and they both walked back to the school, unaware of the person watching them.  
  
Note: Heyz! Sup,yo? Ouch! I just got a needle from the doctor and I can barely type with my left arm out of commission. Damn saku n' syao just keep seem to have lots of problems getting in the way. lao zhang...evil one! Oh wellz! My arm hurts! Wish I cud chat but im in pain! ( im sucha weakling! ) oh wellz! Live wif it...owwww! Bye!  
  
AnImE sIsTaRs 


	8. Another Partner in Crime

Yawashii Yawaku

AnImE sIsTaRs

Chapter: 8

' Another Partner in Crime '

Lao Zhang walked back to the school and waited till Sakura and Syaoran were gone. Lately he'd been very angry and tried not to let Syaoran out of his sight. And skipping was the only way to do that. He was still mad about when they had gotten into a huge fight, but he had to keep telling himself that he had Sakura as his partner. Nothing could change that. He walked along the halls and avoided hallways with teachers on monitor.

' That Li Syaoran! Not being able to keep his hands off Sakura...I bet those too were actually doing it! On school property! The very thought disgusts me! That should be me dating her...it should me... ' Lao Zhang thought clenching his fists. He was about to curse again when he stopped and sighed.

He knew it was all wishful thinking but he still couldn't get over the fact that Li Syaoran could have everything he couldn't have. And looking at the reality of things wasn't going to help much either.

"Damn him!" he muttered punching a near by locker. He looked at the clock and gasped that he'd been gone for practically the whole class. As he ran back he passed the principal's office and began to walk.

"Hmm. Lao Zhang. This is quite unusual. The one student that makes the honor role every year and hasn't had one bad remark put on his permanent record is caught skipping...how interesting" said a deep voice from behind him.

"Mr. Nagawa...I was just uh...coming back from the bathroom! I'd never skip!" Mr. Nagawa shook his head and directed him into his office. Lao Zhang reluctantly took a seat and waited to hear the bad news.

"The only way you could possibly get out of me writing down you skipped and the fact you lied...would be if you were to do a little something for me..." he said pulling out Lao Zhang's folder and placed it in front of them.

"That's blackmail!"

"What a clever little boy you are. But you haven't yet heard my little request..."

"If it's so little you'll have no problem doing it yourself!" Lao Zhang retorted. He didn't like how the school's principal was acting so kind towards him. Whatever he wanted was a definite no. He didn't care that much about his clean record. But even Mr. Nagawa knew that the offer he was going to make could not be resisted.

"My my. You are quite the stubborn one. And here I thought you might want revenge against a certain someone...silly me for assuming." he said, playing with Lao Zhang's anger. He looked him straight in the eye and frowned.

"What is it you want from me?! And what does it have to do with Syaoran?" Lao Zhang demanded. Mr. Nagawa stood up and looked out his window. His plan was going much better than he'd expected. All the pathetic fools he had lured into his trap were more gullible than he thought. He turned back around and faced him.

"Are you up to it? I do recall the huge fight you and Syaoran had yesterday. This certainly would be the perfect opportunity to seek...revenge. Starting tomorrow that is. What do you say?" he said casually walking up to him and handed him a contract. The same kind Sakura had gotten long ago.

"Anything to put that bastard in his place. So what do I do...exactly?" Nagawa smiled clasping his hands together. This would be a lot easier than he had expected, especially since Lao Zhang was so willing. He would do anything he told him. He was now under his contract and control.

"Have you met the beautiful Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Oh! Good morning, Sakura. I'm surprised to see you up this early." Yasumi said looking surprised to see Sakura all dressed and ready to go before it was even time for her to get up. Sakura smiled casually and looked along a shelf for a phone book.

"I just need to visit someone important. Do you by any chance know a family called the Gingsangs?" Sakura asked flipping through the huge book to find there were more than 20 other families with the same last name.

"Gingsang! You mean the bakery Sweet Gin? They are very famous for they're cakes, tarts, cookies...you name it. That family owns it, ever been there?" Sakura shook her head and kept looking.

' I have no time for this. Lao Zhang's family couldn't possibly own that place! He just couldn't...I need to find his address and give him my note. And fast!' she thought. Then she stopped.

"HEY! I just remembered! I have his phone number in my notebook. If I'm correct all I have to do is..." she matched the numbers up and quickly wrote his address down. Yasumi handed her some tea as she sat down.

"I see you found it. Who is this certain ' someone ' your visiting? A boy? I thought you were dating that hot Li Syaoran." She asked making Sakura flush crimson.

"He's nothing! I mean, he's just a friend! Nothing more! I gotta go! Thanks for breakfast! Bye, Yasumi!" Sakura cried as she finished her tea and ran to the door. She pulled her shoes on and ignored her jacket.

"WAIT! There's going to be a huge storm coming! It's going to be very cold with lots of rain! You need your jacket!" Yasumi yelled but Sakura was already out the door. She closed the door and hung up her jacket as she sighed hoping that day Sakura wouldn't get caught in the rain. The last thing she needed was for Sakura to get sick.

She decided not to drive and to walk to Lao Zhang's house instead. She needed to get the message clear that she no longer wanted to be his partner for the project. She also wanted him to make amends with Syaoran as well. She knew that she was doing more than Nagawa's deal had asked, but she felt responsible to make them both friends again. After all, they were fighting over her. And she wanted Syaoran to feel better and to put they're battles behind.

She stopped walking and looked at the house that stood in the address she'd written down.

Sakura noticed as she walked that Lao Zhang lived in a middle class part of Hong Kong. The houses were small and very crowded together. She walked up the walkway and took a deep breath. She pressed the doorbell and got ready to apologize if it was the wrong address. The door opened after a minute and a tall man came into view from behind the door.

"Yes. Can I help you?" he asked in a stern tone. Sakura smiled nervously and slowly found her voice.

"Good morning. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, is this the Gingsang residence?" she asked politely.

"Yes, what do you want?" he asked staying firmly planted in the doorway.

"Can I speak to Lao Zhang?" he looked her over and his firm lips curled into a smile.

"Oh. You'd like to speak to my son. Are you his classmate? Or his girlfriend?" he added smiling gleefully. Sakura vigorously shook her head and handed Mr. Gingsang the note she'd written.

"This is for Lao Zhang..."

"Oh! No need to be shy! I can clearly see it's a love letter! How delightful! I would never have expected my little boy to get so ma—"

"Mr. Gingsang! It's a note! And I'm not his girlfriend, sorry. I'm already taken...I just came to deliver this. You see...we had a little disagreement. So I'm trying to set things straight. Promise me you'll give this to him. It's important." Sakura explained.

"He's already left for school, so I'll give it to him later" he explained, his lips still in a grin.

"Thanks. And I'm not his girlfriend, if that's what your still thinking" Sakura stated sternly.

"Oh. I see, sorry about that. Lao Zhang keeps telling about this girl with beautiful honey brown hair, emerald eyes...saying she's his girlfriend...must be someone else." He said apologizing, taking the note.

' Honey brown hair...emerald eyes...tha-that's me! ' Sakura panicked.

"Where were you this morning, Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he took his books out his locker. Sakura leaned against the locker beside his and sighed. She didn't know if she should tell she'd made a visit to his number one enemy, but knew that Lao Zhang and Syaoran wouldn't be crossing paths anytime soon. Which bought her time, till then she'd have to keep it secret.

"Uhh...no where. I just left early, I...uh...wanted to check out the bakeries we're going to see after school!" Sakura said nervously. He nodded and closed his locker. He turned to Sakura and brought her face to meet his.

"Alright. If that's all it was. Guess I'll see you at lunch and—" he stopped seeing Sakura's eyes look at him with worry. He could tell something was wrong.

"Hey. What's wrong, Saku?" he asked quietly. Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's chest and closed her eyes. She told herself to ignore what Lao Zhang's father had said. She had never really taken Lao Zhang's feelings towards her as a threat, but now she was certain that something was wrong. She certainly wasn't Lao Zhang's girlfriend, but she could feel that things had changed since last class.

"It's...I think..."

"What? Tell me, I'm listening."

Sakura stopped herself and smiled shaking her head. She forced a smile and took a step back from Syaoran.

"It's nothing! Nothing at all! Sorry to get you all worked up! Heh,heh! Silly me!" Sakura exclaimed smiling. Syaoran gave her a strange look.

"You okay? Are you on some new medication, er something?" Syaoran wondered feeling her forehead.

Sakura sighed nearly falling over. She'd expected Syaoran to suspect something more than that.

"Naw, no way. Just...try not to worry about me! All right?" Sakura asked as she kissed Syaoran on the cheek. He gave Sakura a sly smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. Maybe another kiss will convince me..." he said brushing his lips past hers. Sakura smiled and pressed her soft lips against Syaoran's. They're tongues danced for a moment longer until she let go.

"Can I go to class now?" Sakura asked sweetly, drawing circles on his chest with her finger.

"Fine, just meet me at my Lexus at 4:00. I have detention thanks to Lao Zhang, so I can't meet you any earlier. See you then. Maybe later we'll have some alone time..." he added, whispering the rest. Sakura smiled getting the idea.

"You know I want you..." Sakura purred in his ear as she gave him a quick kiss and headed to class. He nodded off to her and winked as he passed her to his classroom. Sakura sighed inhaling his cologne as he walked past her. She wanted to stay with him, but she needed to face Lao Zhang. Alone.

Sakura walked into class and took her seat. Rika, Tomoyo and Chiharu walked up to her desk and smiled.

"Good morning! Glad to see your feeling much better from yesterday. Ready for the math test?" Tomoyo asked kindly. Sakura gasped and pulled her notebook out.

"Math test! Why didn't anyone tell me?! I'm gonna fail!" She cried looking over her sheets.

"Lao Zhang has the best notes in the class! You should've asked him, it seems he ain't gonna show today. Wonder where the little whiz kid's hiding. I heard he skipped yesterday!" Rika said knowledgeably. Sakura cringed wondering if his reason for skipping was because she and Syaoran were.

"He's...not here?" Sakura asked. Chiharu nodded pointing to his empty desk.

' I guess I got lucky. I just hope he got the letter I sent him. Everything should be cool, just gotta believe. Those bad vibes I was getting earlier was probably because I was so nervous. Silly me. ' Sakura thought feeling relieved.

"You'd better study, Sakura! You need to keep those good grades!" Chiharu teased.

"Damn right you do!" Rika added.

"Hey you guys! Thanks a lot!" Sakura laughed, playfully sticking out her tongue making them all laugh.

' Keep laughing, Sakura. While you giggle I shall take you away from Syaoran! You will belong to me! And the petty Li Syaoran will have no one! Nagawa certainly is sneakier than I had imagined. Who knew there were more people out there who hated Syaoran! And soon Sakura will, too! ' Thought a figure quickly passing the classroom to the Principal's office. He had had to come to school early to confirm yesterday's deal. And if everything went as planned, Sakura would be all his. But even sneaky Nagawa knew that what he had told Lao Zhang was all pointless lies. Soon everything would come right back to him; he would be the one to benefit from it all. Nobody had asked him if his plans were full proof...

Sakura closed her locker at last and put her books in her backpack. She knew Syaoran's detention was going to take a while so she decided to walk outside. The weather was now getting a lot cooler and the sky darker, but that wouldn't stop her. She walked to the soon to be bare cherry blossom trees and sat on a bench to watch as the remaining blossoms drifted away.

She walked back in after a while to look for anyone else to talk to when she saw Nagawa walking straight towards her. Sakura smiled kindly and tried to walk away but he gave her that look, which meant business.

"So, my dear Sakura...how are you?" he asked as he sat them both down in his office to talk.

"Uh...good. About the money..." Sakura asked, slowly bringing up the subject.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. You shall receive your full reward...when you complete 2 tasks." Nagawa said, making Sakura look up confused.

"2 tasks? I don't remember that in the deal! I knew you were nothing but a—"

"Calm down. Listen, I will pay you, no doubt about that. You've now earned Syaoran's trust, now I want you to go the distance and see if he really does trust you. I want him to see you more than just another one of his girlfriends. Get what I am saying?" he asked.

"What? He does love me...I-I'm just not sure about things anymore. I mean...the money...everything! How can I trust you to give it to me when I really need it? Have you forgotten I'm doing this for my father? He needs it for an operation, fool! This isn't just about me!" Sakura cried clenching her fists.

"I'm sorry..." he said, his tone turning apologetic. Sakura looked up and could see his back facing her. Could he be possibly be apologizing? Sakura calmed down and waited for him to continue. He was also doing this for a certain reason, something Sakura didn't know yet. But was sure was just as important.

"Mr. Nagawa...I'm sorry as well. I forgot that you..." Sakura felt tears threatening to fall but forced herself to be strong in front of Nagawa. She wanted him to know that she could handle this just as good as anyone. She was headstrong, then she gasped remembering it was Syaoran who first told her that.

"Miss Kinomoto. I've been selfish. Please take this small cheque as a token of my appreciation. This isn't part of your full payment. But I want you have it." He explained handing her an envelope. Sakura took it and opened it instantly. Since Sakura was Japanese and needed it for her father back in Japan it was written in yen instead of yaun.

" Y 10,000...are you sure I can have this?" she asked in amazement. He nodded smiling.

"Yes. Now. I know this is rather personal and rude of me to ask but..."

"Yes, Mr. Nagawa? I'm all ears." Sakura replied.

"Are you a...virgin?" The colour in Sakura's cheeks turned bright red and she gasped at his question. Nagawa found himself blushing slightly and turned away. He had never before had to ask a question like that before.

"Why the hell do you wanna know that!?" Sakura exclaimed. Nobody knew that, not even her sick father. She'd always tried to keep to herself and not tell anyone that kind of information. Sure she'd had many boyfriends, but never once had she gone all the way. And she wasn't sure if losing her virginity was even worth it. Even her ex-boyfriend Hinode hadn't gotten that far. Now she knew why Nagawa had asked if Syaoran truly loved and trusted her. If she'd really wasted her innocence on him, she'd never respect herself again.

' The only way I'd let him do a thing like that was if I truly fell in loved him...like that'll ever happen '

"I apologize. The task I wanted you to do...was to take the seduction to the next level." He finished, patting his sweaty forehead with his handkerchief.

"W-wha? Go the distance? Indulge? Pleasure him? Make love to him? Have se—"

"Sakura, please calm down. There are ways of avoiding this...I just can't think of any." He admitted making Sakura fall over. Was this a real deal for money...or a huge joke?

"Your reward will be worth your while. Trust me on this...I know it's so much to ask—"

"Damn right it is!" Sakura exclaimed. She felt flustered by Nagawa's request, never before had a complete stranger ask her about something so personal. The money was obviously used to butter her up. Nagawa always had his way of sneaking his way other people's business.

"That's the only way to grab Syaoran's interest completely, after that you dump him. And I know that he's been sly around the edges when it comes to that, you know he wants it. And sooner or later he gets what he wants, if not then he'll dump you for some other girl. In conclusion, that means the entire deal is off. Is that what you want?" he asked, making Sakura feel guilty. Even Nagawa had a way of doing anything to get what he wanted.

"Of course not. But what makes you think he wont dump me for some other reason? He's a fricken' player, goddamnit! Women are his life. There's no guarantee...for all I know he's using me right now..." she said sadly. She had never realized how much more there was to they're deal. One glitch and everything was over.

Nagawa smiled. Sakura had no idea that he had Lao Zhang. As long as he was around Syaoran would never dump Sakura. He had noticed how jealous Syaoran had gotten when Lao Zhang was around. Syaoran loved having what other people couldn't, including Lao Zhang's huge crush. If he kept Lao Zhang around long enough Syaoran would stay with Sakura for as long as he could. It was like Lao Zhang was his secret weapon and no one knew it.

Everyone knew that Lao Zhang was after Sakura, and as long as Syaoran was as defensive as he had been in the beginning, nothing could go wrong.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I promise you nothing will go wrong. Oh my! Look at the time, it nearly 4:00. We've been talking for a whole hour. Sorry to hold you up like this. Hope you spend the money wisely and the operation goes well when it happens. Good bye, Sakura." He said quickly, not letting Sakura get a word in.

"Oh my goodness! Really? I'm so late! Bye, Mr. Nagawa" Sakura said running out the office. He closed the door behind her and smiled. So far everything was going as planned, it was a good thing the walls were very thick. Nothing would leave the room, it would be just they're secret.

Sakura walked outside and looked for Syaoran but couldn't find him. Sakura sighed sitting on the bench near the cherry blossom trees she had sat near earlier and waited. And she thought she was always late. Then she remembered her cell phone and dialed Syaoran's number.

"Hello? Syao?"

"Oh hey! Sorry, I can't come now."

"What. Why?" Sakura asked sadly in a cute voice, making Syaoran feel very guilty.

"I'm sorry, have I kept you waiting long?" he asked.

Sakura felt bad knowing what she had been doing wasn't any better.

"Nope...everything is fine. When are you coming to get me?"

"At 4:30. Our detention has been extended because Mrs.Xia says we deserve to have it longer. But this is the last day, so I kept myself from leaving when she wasn't around. I promise I'll be there in half an hour, okay?"

"Okay..." she replied softly.

"Sorry. I owe you. I'd better go now. I'm supposed to be in the bathroom. So I guess I'll see ya later. Bye, beautiful." He whispered, wishing he could see her as he walked back to the classroom.

"Any other words you want to add to that?" Sakura teased, not wanting him to hang up just yet.

"Sexy, gorgeous, irresistible...

"How enticing."

"I really gotta go now. Bye, Sakura!"

"Bye, Syaoran...I love you..." But Syaoran hung up to quick to hear her. She put her cell phone away and sighed. She didn't know if she really did love him not, it just came natural. But when he didn't hear her she began to wonder. Her heart ached when he wasn't near, her skin felt cold and untouched. His warmth made her feel happy. Especially since he was exactly the kind of guy she wanted. And even Sakura knew that those were true signs of love.

Sakura was about to get up and wait in the school when she heard the crunching of leaves, footsteps becoming louder and louder. She hugged her bag close to her chest when he finally came to face with her. Sakura gasped. It was obvious he didn't go to the same school judging by his uniform and he was a lot older. He smiled sitting down beside her, his blonde hair moving with the wind and the cherry blossom petals made him seem like a prince. Sakura moved down and turned away. She shivered as a cold gust of wind came and blew her hair in all directions. He got up and put something over her.

"Huh? What did you put on me?" Sakura asked. He smiled moving back to the bench.

"My jacket. You looked cold." He answered in a kind voice. Sakura blushed and said thank you. He sat moving his arms up and down to keep himself warm, making Sakura feel bad that she'd taken his only source of warmth.

"I've never seen you around before...who are you?" Sakura whispered hugging his coat to her body to keep warm.

"Oh! How rude of me, let me introduce myself. I'm Hongwen."

Note: Heyz! I'm feeling much better! If yah rememba mah last note!! N e wayz! Im babblin' on again! I left it at a cliffy! Me so evil! LoLz! Saku is getting money for her dad! What a great daughter! !Yay! Wut about syao? Hmmm? Is there a new rival in town? n' I thought lao zhang was enough! LoLz! buh bai!

AnImE sIsTaRs


	9. Left Alone in the Rain

Yasashii Yuwaku Part 1: Gentle Seduction  
REVISED EDITION  
MURAsaki Hime  
Chapter: 9

' **Left Alone in the Rain** '

" God. When will this end?" Syaoran groaned. He starred at the clock and could see they still had 20 minutes. Lao Zhang smiled and tapped his desk repeatedly with his fingers. Syaoran growled out in anger and buried his head in his own arms. He felt extremely guilty about leaving Sakura to wait for him, but as soon as he was done detention he'd swear he'd jump for joy and punch Lao Zhang's face in while he was at it.

They both sat on either ends of the room glaring at each other like a staring contest. Lao Zhang, on the other hand was smiling, making Syaoran want to personally wipe that smile off his face.

" You..." he started off calmly, staring at Lao Zhang with pure hatred.

" What about me?" he taunted smiling. Syaoran practically sprung out of his chair and slammed both his hands onto his desk breaking the silence.

" Ahhhh...you fuckin' idiot! If it wasn't for you getting me into this detention, Sakura wouldn't have to be waiting for me! It should be you who's here! Not me! Your the reason I'm sitting here, making her wait so damn long!" Syaoran growled pointing at Lao Zhang. He shrugged adjusting his glasses.

" I'm surprised she even forgave you." He muttered.

Syaoran slowly tried to control his anger, clenching his shaking fists.

" Sorry if the women you want kiss my lips every day and night. Sakura is no different, she knows a man when she sees one...unlike you. So stop hitting on my girlfriend, or would you like a threat added to that?" he retorted calmly smiling. Lao Zhang frowned and turned to him.

" If you think placing bets on all the girls at this school makes you a man, then you are sadly mistaken..." he replied softly, smirking at how easily he could make Syaoran so angry.

" Jealous you'll never get laid?" Syaoran asked walking up to Lao Zhang. He quietly watched as Syaoran came closer to his desk, and for the first time he knew words and insults couldn't get him out of this one.

" Remember, Ming? She came to my bed before you even said two words to her."

Lao Zhang turned his attention away and tried to ignored Syaoran's sharp, cruel words.

" How's about Shiku? Huh? She certainly was fun." He said watching Lao Zhang start to frown. He walked closer to his desk and smiled remembering every detail.

" Hmm...she flirted with me until I knew she wanted more than just pretty kisses. Oh yes, that was fun. We arrived to school hand in hand...of course I had to end it with her before she got any ideas that this was more than a one night stand...too bad she rejected you when you asked her out," he said trailing off, Lao Zhang got up.

" You are nothing but a heartless bastard," Lao Zhang hissed keeping his cool.

" Oh yeah? Wanna fight? I'll beat you into a bloody pulp in seconds," Syaoran said returning the insult.

" I'd like to see you try." Lao Zhang said without looking up.

Syaoran frowned feeling his fists tighten, making his knuckles turn white.

" I'll take that dare, you mother—" he was interrupted when he heard foot steps outside. They all turned to see Takashi enter the room with a smile on his face. Syaoran sighed in relief walking up to him. Takashi returned the smile and expected him to relax but was mistaken when Syaoran pulled him in and quietly slammed the door.

" What the hell was that for! I thought you were Xia!" he yelled feeling angry and relieved to see his friend at the same time.

"Relax! It's just me! And I didn't see Xia anywhere while I was coming over here. So...uh...why you here? Couldn't keep your hands off Sakura during class?" he asked casually making Syaoran loosen up and sit down at his desk with Takashi.

" You know me, I can never keep my hands to myself. But that's not the reason..."

" So, what is the reason?"

" It's all thanks to him. Damn, I shouldn't even be here...I need to meet Sakura. She's probably pissed as hell at me. Guess your newfound relationship with Chiharu is going well. She ain't biting your tongue off, is she?" Syaoran joked as he crumpled pieces of paper up and threw them in the recycling bin. Takashi smiled grabbing one.

" Nah, she don't mind me tonguing with her at all. Finally a woman who ain't aggressive. How are you and Sakura doing? You're usually the one to make the first move. Wanna make a bet?" he suggested raising a brow, it would be just like old times. Syaoran stopped scrunching paper up and wondered to himself.

" We already do...something from a long time ago, remember when we argued a lot and hated each others guts? Well...actually I think she did more than I did. So we made a bet." Syaoran said smiling to himself as he remembered the bet and how she was so pissed.

" What was it? Or wait lemmie guess..."

" I said she wouldn't fall for me, but now she has. The reward that I get for winning seemed impossible a long time ago...but now we're always freaking around." He said thinking it over to himself.

" You really must have wanted to get in her pants." Takashi stated making Syaoran nod with a smile.

" Damn right, she's amazing in bed...but..."

" What?" Takashi asked, seeing Syaoran's expression change.

" We...never seem to finish. And women hate it when you stop in the middle. Know what I'm saying?" he asked in a low tone, the last thing he needed was Lao Zhang spreading shit around with his name on it.

" Oh, I see what you mean. It sucks when you ain't getting some. And between you and me..."

" What?"

" Personally, I think she's a virgin." Takashi said with a smirk, folding his arms over his broad chest.

" That's for sure. It's kind of strange...but she sure don't act like one." Syaoran said thinking back to all the times, countless memories of her in his arms. Virgin or not, she was something else.

" You need to break the ice, tons of other guys might beat ya to it." Takashi remarked thinking of all the other guys who would love to have Sakura. Syaoran sighed deeply looking at the rain drops slowly slide down the window.

" I can't even remember my first time...its just come natural for me I guess." Syaoran admitted.

"I can. I really liked this girl back in grade 10, so we skipped class and did it in my car. Chiharu and I are just warming up to that point. Sakura sounds like she'll come around. Someone that pretty…can't keep it all to herself." He said. Syaoran nodded knowing he was right.

" Hmmm...the all famous Li Syaoran is having girl problems. This quite interesting" Both Syaoran and Takashi turned around to see Lao Zhang had clearly heard most of their personal conversation.

" Go ahead and say all you want. It'll just make Sakura feel flattered to know that I admitted it and that our relationship is always on my mind. Always take the threat to your advantage...but you wouldn't know that, would you?" Lao Zhang's mouth instantly remained shut in anger. Takashi gave Syaoran a high five and laughed.

" Like you'll understand what it's like to have a girlfriend, you'll never get laid, Lao Zhang. Remember that!" Takashi said making Syaoran laugh. Lao Zhang felt his anger rise to the limit, but slowly calmed down knowing it would be worth it soon enough. And he'd be the one laughing.

The classroom grew quiet as they heard Mrs. Xia's voice drifting down the hallway and hard footsteps echoing in the hallway, coming closer and closer. Takashi got up and grabbed his bag.

" Oh SHIT! Gotta go, yo! Later, Syaoran. And hope your date with Sakura's all right. Later!" he said running out the classroom, and soon stopped to wave at the cheerleaders who were done they're after school practice. The girls all blew him a kiss and waved goodbye. Takashi could win the girls hearts and Syaoran knew it. Which meant bets were always a easy win for him. He turned back to desk and could see Lao Zhang looking him from the corner of his eye.

" Stop starring at me, will ya? You're really starting to piss me off! Being in the same room with you...for 2 and half-hours...can really start to move a guy, so shut your mouth and maybe I'll consider letting your social status live for a while longer." Syaoran declared looking at the clock again.

' Sorry, Syaoran. I just love toying with people's feelings. And soon you'll feel the pain as well' Lao Zhang thought staying silent as he watched the clock intently as well.

Syaoran looked out the window and then noticed how hard it was raining. Syaoran sighed feeling today was the worst day ever, and Sakura would really have it for him. That is if she was still waiting...

Sakura sat huddled in Hongwen's jacket and wished Syaoran would hurry up and come get her. She watched as raindrops fell down from the gray sky and wished they'd fall on anything but her. She knew she should have taken her jacket and watched the weather more carefully, but now she had to take a jacket from a complete stranger.

" So...why are you waiting out here on a cold day? But first...I'd love to learn your name, what is it?" asked Hongwen, causally trying to start a conversation.

" Sakura. I go to this school, the doors are locked after 4:00 so I have to wait out here. Anyway, thanks for the jacket. It's freezing out here." Sakura said shivering, she hoped the storm would hold up until she could at least got to somewhere dry. So far their whole plan to meet up after detention had been hardly a success.

" Good thing I came around when I did! And no problem about the jacket, I'm not that cold anyway," said Hongwen said trying to hide his shivering as he watched Sakura's face smile gratefully.

" God, I wish he'd hurry up!" she said looking at school entrance Syaoran was suppose to walk out of.

" Wish who'd hurry up?" asked Hongwen in a curious tone looking around.

" My project partner...we're suppose to meet up and discuss what we're doing for our Home Economics Class. And we're screwed since we have no idea what to do..." she said sadly looking down.

" Really? You make it sound like a real predicament, but for someone like me that's a no brainer. I love baking! I've been doing it since I was 7. My dad owns a bakery just a couple of blocks from here called the Sweet Gin" Hongwen replied, happily showing off his expertise.

" Are you for real? My baking partner and I were just going to head over there after...after he comes out of detention! If that stubborn, irresponsible, Syao-kun..." she mumbled clenching her fists tightly. Hongwen looked at her strangely rubbing the back of hid neck.

" Huh? I can't understand a thing your sayin..." he said moving closer. Sakura stopped and laugh nervously.

" Heh, heh! My b- er friend can be a real pain! It's just that we really need an idea, we should have started a long time ago. Good thing you came when you did!" Sakura said feeling her bad mood had been lifted. She moved a little closer to him to hear his ideas, making Hongwen smile.

" I'll have you know our family owns most popular bakery ever! I can give you tons of ideas and recipes to chose from. I was just here to pick up my brother but oh what the hell! I'd much rather help you out" said Hongwen kindly, feeling he couldn't stop looking into her deep confused emerald eyes.

" Well I don't want to impose...but, I hardly know you!" She said as he took her hand to help her up.

" Oh come on! It's not like I'm a rapist or something! I'm just a random baker here to help a damsel in distress! Besides, a real thunder storm is coming any second now! Wouldn't rather come with me to a warm bakery, than wait for your late baking partner?" he persisted leading her away from the bench.

" Well I guess..." Sakura stated. She knew that Syaoran wasn't usually this late. But then Hongwen had a good point. She allowed herself to follow Hongwen and sighed as they walked away from the school's bench. She knew that Syaoran would wonder where she is, but she'd phone him later when she got there.

" See! Now let's get going now! If I was your baking partner I'd feel like god had sent me an angel. That's just my opinion, sweetie." He said looking at Sakura's hair grow damp as the rain began to fall harder. Sakura ignored it and gave Hongwen a strange look.

" Uhh...sweetie?" Sakura asked, wondering if she should have called her 'baking partner', Syaoran, her boyfriend. But it was too late now. She had to be nice to Hongwen, it'd been a while since she'd been able to flirt. And who knows, maybe her charm could help them win the baking contest.

" Well...you can't blame a guy for tryin' can you?" said Hongwen winking at Sakura.

" Okay, okay! You win! You certainly are the persuasive one," said Sakura giggling, not wanting to make him feel bad. She might as well let him believe she was single, he didn't know Syaoran. And Syaoran didn't have to know either.

" Let's get baking!" yelled Hongwen.

" Calm down, Hongwen! We're only baking, you make it seem like we're going to make out!" Sakura joked giggling. It had been a while since she had flirted with anyone other than Syaoran, and Hongwen certainly was quite the charmer.

" Hmmm...what is that? A flirt?" he inquired making Sakura blush, shaking her head.

He smiled making her stay silent in embarrassment.

" Hah, hah! So you do wanna make out with me!" he replied making her redden even more. That was not what she meant. She felt her cheeks grow warm when Hongwen jokingly blew her a kiss and winked at her. She slapped him playfully on the arm and frowned cutely.

" HONGWEN! That is totally not what I meant! It's just I've never met a guy who is so eager to get it on. Hasn't anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?" Sakura joked, pretending to shake her head sadly.

" Hey, stop that! I can't help it!" he said, playfully punching her on the shoulder.

" Hey! That wasn't nice..." she said pouting cutely, pretending to rub her shoulder like it hurt.

" Sorry! Want me to kiss it better?" Hongwen suggested slyly. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. At times he reminded her of Syaoran and his wrong jokes, the only difference is that he'd actually do it and she'd let him, too.

As they crossed the road to Dai Shi Shi Street, Sakura began shivering. The rain was now pouring now. And as if on cue, Hongwen began holding her closer. He wrapped his arms slowly around her shaking body and smiled, Sakura felt him moving onto her and tried to gently brush him off. Hongwen was getting a little too close.

" Hey...umm, it's okay. I'm not t-that c-cold. I have your j-jacket. Remember?" she reminded him, trying not to become a burden.

" Nonsense. You're shivering, and I'm just as cold as you are! There's one jacket and two of us, so we should huddle close together. Combining our heat together is the only way to stay warm" he explained pulling her close playfully. Sakura was about to pull away when she felt his body heat mold with her body. She let herself escape in his warmth and felt her shivering slowly begin to stop.

" Hongwen...you're so warm..." Sakura whispered, she felt so strange. It was obviously a foolish thing to do by not to bring her jacket, and if Hongwen hadn't come when he had then she'd be a lot colder than she was now. The weather was having a huge affect on her. It was as if it was all planned for her to meet Hongwen.

" Maybe we should hurry to the bakery, you can warm up to the sweet smell of fresh bread and pastries. What do you say? I promise I won't bug you about flirting with me, " he said looking down at her rosy cheeks, making his own cheeks redden even more.

" Heh, heh. But you're the one doing all the flirting, not lil ol' me!" she said nudging him in the arm. He blushed as they approached the bakery. He opened the door and allowed Sakura to walk in first. They walked into the warmth of the bakery and she instantly began to warm up. As soon as they got in the door, a woman greeted them urgently and turned to Hongwen.

" Hello, Hongwen. Glad you're here! I need to go to see your grandmother! You know she hates rainy days and they give her massive headaches, she needs someone to look after her. Look after the shop for me?" his mother asked. Hongwen nodded and tossed his jacket in the back and walked to the cash register.

Sakura felt herself begin to get cold for some reason and grabbed his jacket back. She sat at one of the tables and waited for Hongwen to return. He returned and saw Sakura shivering again.

" Hey, what's wrong? Still cold from outside?" he asked, but Sakura couldn't answer through chattering teeth. He was about to ask again when he noticed she was sweating.

" Sakura, do you have a fever? Damn, I shouldn't have made you walk here in this rain." He said putting his hand on her forehead. He felt her soft hair brush his hand as he felt her burning up. Sakura looked up for a moment and forced a smile.

" Hongwen...I'm fine. It's just a little cold or s-something. D-don't t-tell me this is o-one of your lame excuses for a flirt..." Sakura tried to joke, but stopped when her voice began to sound hoarse.

" on Sakura don't try to talk, your really sick and need to rest! You just rest and I'll bring you some soup and some nice warm tea. Now how does that sound?" asked Hongwen smiling at her as he stroked her soft hair. He slowly ran his hand to her warm neck feeling how warm she got and made a mistake by grazing her chest, making Sakura jerk up moving his hand away.

" N-n...no, no! Don't...please don't..." she whispered, making Hongwen pull his hand back in embarrassment. He thought she was single, why was everything he was doing not working?

" I'm so sorry! I was just feeling you because your so hot...I mean! I thought maybe your fever was getting worse! J-just checking!" he mumbled feeling his own cheeks grow hot. Sakura looked up at him in surprise and shook her head.

" I-I'm s-sorry. I thought-t you were g-gonna...nev-ver mind," she whispered giving Hongwen a weak smile, making him feel even more guilty than before.

" I should be apologizing...but first things first! We gotta bring that fever down. I'll get a cold towel with a little ice," he explained getting up and walking to the kitchen.

" I'm fine! I-I don't wa-ant you goin' to all t-that..." before she could even finish her sentence her voice began to falter. The room was spinning and her throat hurt. She hadn't expected to get sick, but her carelessness had gotten her into this. She relaxed in the warm bakery and let her body give in. She closed her eyes and wished it were all a bad dream. And sighed fainting into Hongwen's arms.

After what seemed like forever, Sakura opened her eyes to see Hongwen bringing out a tray with soup, tea and some cold medicine. She opened her eyes widened and remembered her sudden hunger for something to eat as he carried it over to her.

" Sakura would you like me to feed you your soup? Your looking kinda weak..." said Hongwen picking up the soup bowl and spoon, sitting next to Sakura. She sat up and could smell the steaming hot bowl miso soup.

" N-no I can feed my—"

" Open up!" said Hongwen sliding the spoon between her pink lips. Sakura began to relax and eat the soup obediently. As she swallowed the soup she realized what had happened and how she had fainted, but now she was awake and alert and filled with hot miso soup.

" Good. See that wasn't so bad, was it?" Hongwen said. Sakura shook her head slowly not wanting the room to start spinning again.

" Okay, now you get some rest! Oh, wait! You have nothing to lie on. Just a second, I'll be right back," said Hongwen leaving the room briefly only to return with an empty bag of flour in each hand. He rested them down and pulled two chairs together. He then put the bags of flour onto the tables and covered them with his jacket. The empty bags made it softer, and it was all they had.

" Sorry, I had to improvise. I hope my makeshift bed will at least be comfortable. But then again, anything will do as long as you can just lie down..." he said as he helped her on to it.

" Thanks," she said in a quiet voice. And rested her head on the flour bag which was to her surprise quite soft. Sakura closed her eyes and let sleep come to her. She was glad that Hongwen was her savior, she couldn't imagine having it any other way.

" We're finally released from Mrs. Xia's punishing wrath, makes me feel like I've learned a new lesson." Lao Zhang said as he walked out the classroom to the window. The usual smell after it rained quickly entered the hallway, the sky was still gray and the bench where Sakura was supposed to be waiting on was wet and remained unoccupied.

" You sound like you're free to express your gayness to the world or something. Can you just shut up? You got us into this mess!" yelled Syaoran, as he felt himself getting even madder at Lao Zhang than before. He glared at the bench feeling angry at himself, then sighed wishing Sakura was there.

" The lesson was not to get stuck in detention with a low life like you. Like you would even know what it's like to be stuck with your unwanted company for hours..." Lao Zhang remarked .

"You fuckin' think I enjoyed those few hours of hell with you! Look I'm busy, I have no clue where Sakura is and we haven't even started that damn baking project. So why don't you run back to your little fantasy world and leave me out it. Where the hell could she be?" said Syaoran aloud impatiently.

"Well...ever think maybe she went to the bakery without you? It's only a guess..." Lao Zhang said sarcastically. Syaoran stopped and frowned.

"SHE WOULDN'T!"

"Then why don't you just go over there and check for yourself?" asked Lao Zhang.

"Fine, I will!" said Syaoran looking at Lao Zhang curiously. Lao Zhang was up to something but Syaoran just couldn't put his finger on it. He would have to deal with it later and see where Sakura was, things were getting far more complicated than they should be, and he wanted to stop it.

"Why are you following me?" asked Syaoran in an annoyed voice, as he walked to the parking lot to his silver Lexus. Lao Zhang watched in amazement, he couldn't believe such a car could belong to Syaoran.

"Hardly, the bakery Sakura is probably at is my fathers, Sweet Gin." He gloated as Syaoran got into his car. He knew Sakura was there and that this was exactly what he wanted him to do, he was taking the bait hook, line and sinker.

"Wow, a bakery. Your dad must be some special guy! And don't worry, I'm not being sarcastic. But there is one thing I will be honest with, if you think you can win Sakura's heart with petty acts of whatever you may call it, then you are sadly mistaken." said Syaoran hitting the gas and drove right past Lao Zhang, leaving him stunned and shocked as ever. He shook his head and smiled.

' Oh well. He may have everything a girl wants, but what if I use those traits...even some that are hidden...against him? ' he thought walking away. This was just the beginning.

Syaoran pulled up outside Sweet Gin and got out. He walked along outside till he found the entrance. He was about to casually walk in and check the place out, when he saw a figure lying on two chairs. He gasped and tried to get better look and instantly grabbed the door handle when he knew who it was.

"What did you do to, Sakura! Who the hell are you? Are you that Lao Zhang's brother?" demanded Syaoran as he ran to Sakura's side and pushed Hongwen away. He frowned feeling he'd done such a good job, and this complete stranger just suddenly busted in.

"Yes, I'm Hongwen. You dare you have the nerve to ask what I did? I saw her waiting outside, I'm guessing for the likes of you, and when she told me she was doing a baking project I offered to help, since you didn't show. As we were walking here it rained and she got a little sick, it's out of the kindness of my heart that I'm helping her." he explained standing his ground.

"Oh really? Do me a favour and spare me the shit." Syaoran growled, equally matching Hongwen's angry tone.

"Yeah! Who the hell are you to come in here with such rude demands, and until you identify yourself, I'm not letting you lay another finger on her!" Hongwen threatened. Syaoran backed off of Sakura and glared coldly into Hongwen's intense eyes.

"You fool. I'm surprised Sakura hasn't told you. If she had...it might have kept you away." Syaoran replied lightly, gently trying to shake Sakura awake. Hongwen watched as Sakura slowly began to open her eyes. He waited to see Sakura's reaction to Syaoran and still stood close to Sakura. He still didn't trust Syaoran.

"Who are you then! Tell me!" Hongwen yelled, making Sakura's eyes snap open. She slowly turned in Syaoran's arms and felt relieved as soon as she saw his handsome face.

"Syaoran...?" she whispered.

Syaoran smiled smugly in front of Hongwen's stunned face. He captured Sakura's shaking body in a warm hug and held her there for a long time. Sakura smiled instantly, his cologne entering her nose, his chocolate brown hair grazing her cheek. It was definitely Syaoran.

"Hey, Sakura. Ready to yell at me yet?" Syaoran asked rubbing her back up and down. Hongwen's face looked angry and disappointed at the same time, making Syaoran laugh mentally in triumph. If he couldn't make Lao Zhang feel the same, then he'd do it to his brother.

"D-damn right...but I don't feel well. Your gonna have to make it up to me..." she said closing her eyes in his arms.

"You know I will...in bed." Syaoran whispered, just loud enough for Hongwen to hear. It was now obvious to him that Sakura was his girlfriend, or maybe even more. Hongwen sighed; he nodded and looked down. He was about to walk away when Syaoran approached him.

"Hey. No shit, yo. Thanks I guess, for looking after my girlfriend. Just don't get any ideas, Hongwen. I hope you didn't try to take advantage of her while she was sick, cause if you did...I'd never forgive you." Syaoran said half frowning. He nodded off to him and led Sakura out the door.

"Wait! I have to thank someone." Sakura said stopping, she wobbled a little and then continued to Hongwen. Syaoran watched for a moment and walked to his car to wait. He didn't have time to watch her thank him, so he made his way back to his car.

"Thank-you, Hongwen. And don't mind Syaoran, he can get little defensive. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be 10x more sick than I already am. You're a sweet guy, not many of you out there." Sakura said smiling.

' Is that all I am...' Hongwen thought sadly. He smiled not showing his sadness and sighed.

"If you had told me that you had a...I wouldn't have flirted with you. I just couldn't help it. Someone as beautiful as you had just walked into my life and I couldn't think of doing anything else. Sorry about that, heh heh! I feel like a complete idiot," Hongwen said laughing at himself. Sakura shook her head.

"I like how you flirt! I'm sure tons of girls would love to have a lucky guy like you!" she assured.

"I guess," he said, even though he doubted it. Sakura stepped back and smiled. She knew his heart had probably just been broken in half, but there was no way to say things would be all right. She was what he wanted.

"Well...I better go! Syaoran is waiting for me...and I need some r-rest. Bye, Hongwen" Sakura whispered walking out, and just before she left she softly kissed Hongwen's cheek making him blush.

"Sakura..." he said as she walked out. He held his burning cheek in his hand and sighed. He'd never get over her, nor her soft lips touching his cheek.

' Some day I'll make you mine...even if the whole reason I did this...was for my brother...'

"Hello, Hongwen. Judging by the sweet scent of cherry blossoms in the air, and your extremely reddened face...I'd say Sakura was here" the person said walking the bakery. He set his back pack down and took off his jacket, replacing it with an apron and baking hat.

"Lao Zhang...I've done your deed. Can I now have my reward?" Hongwen demanded softly.

"Do you really expect to get it out of me with a soft voice like that? Has all that power left your voice...from a single kiss on the cheek? Pathetic..." Lao Zhang muttered, preparing tomorrow's ovens for bread.

"That's a hell of a lot farther than you've gotten. What have you gained from all this anyway?" Hongwen asked putting away the flour bags he had used.

"I guess you don't know Li Syaoran, do you? He's very tough and rude, can get anything he wants. Today, he just witnessed the feeling of jealousy. And I happen to know that he hasn't experienced that feeling for practically all his life. When he sees Sakura with you, he wants her even more. Just to make sure you know that she's off limits. Now, as the jealously continues to get stronger, he shall love Sakura plenty more times than before.

"And once Sakura experiences his player attitude in action, she shall get upset and beak up with Syaoran."

"And let me guess, that's your cue to move in and play Mr. super hero. Sakura will love you for being such a sweet, little, innocent boy and live happily ever after. " Hongwen teased making Lao Zhang shoot him an angry look.

"That's the whole reason, Syaoran gets mad to see Sakura with you, and Sakura gets mad later on about something else. Equaling a major break up. Leaving Sakura single for the taking." Lao Zhang explained smiling, he had this plan in the bag.

"Are you sure? What if they make up? I just saw those two and they look like nothing can break them up. I think that Nagawa guy is messed. Is he just doing this all for your revenge? He sounds pretty sneaky if you ask me, but if that's what you want—"

"That's exactly what I want, and no one will stand in my way. Nagawa would never lie to me. This is the perfect solution. I'm way too clever to be used as a pawn in a scheme!" Lao Zhang declared proudly.

" Do you really think so little of me, older brother?" Lao Zhang asked.

" It's not that...it's that Nagawa guy! How do you know he's telling the truth?" Hongwen demanded calmly.

Lao Zhang's eyes suddenly flashed a look of malice, then returned to normal.

" You don't understand how I feel, Hongwen. Perhaps when this all works out you'll believe me? Until then I'm working for Nagawa, he's going to make Sakura mine..." he said with a smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..."

**MURASAKI HIME TIME!**

Note: Yo! Nagawa ain't all he's cracked up to be, is lao zhang reallie gonna get the girl? He might, but will syao n' saku actually make up? Heh heh! I dunno...sry about the late chapters! That's why im giving u guys 2 chappies instead of the usual one! No cliffys this time, LoLz! Review both! Hoped u loved it, enjoy ppl!

sayonara

WARNING: to those who HAVEN'T read the complete 'YASASHII YUWAKU PART 1: GENTLE SEDUCTION' story yet, spoilers are below. If so, read on to the next chapter and enjoy my little extras later. Thank you!

MURA-chan.

Updated Review REVISED: lao zhang sure is a real persistent guy. Same with his older brother Hongwen. Suitors can become really annoying! Poor sakura...who's too nice a girl to tell them that their love isn't wanted. Which means syaoran has to be extra protective and tell them to...well...cuss them off. Lao zhang of course hates syaoran's guts and really wants sakura. Which of course would reallie suck if he got his way! Dun worry...that won't happen...or will it? Then of course what happens if lao tells saku what's reallie happening? The stuff that syaoran doesn't want to tell...or isn't ready to tell...to sakura? That would be upsetting...but here's hopin' it won't happen. Expect the unexpected.


	10. One Kiss,You Can't Resist

Yasashii no Yuwaku Part 1: Sweet Seduction  
MURAsaki Hime  
Chapter 10:

' **One kiss, You can't Resist** '

Sakura sighed gently in her sleep and buried her head in the pillow. She was about to turn over when she felt her head begin to throb rapidly. She groaned, her eyes soon snapped open not recognizing the bed she was in. Sakura gasped and looked around briskly. She still had no idea whose bed she was in. Sakura turned to her side and saw Syaoran on the floor with his head on the side of the bed fast asleep.

"S-Syaor-ran..." she tried to say, but her throat let out a hoarse version of her own voice. She coughed and tried clearing her throat. Then she remembered what happened. Sakura sighed trying not to swallow. Her throat felt dry and her head hurt like hell. This was all because of yesterday.

Sakura sat back in his soft pillow and then noticed how nice his bed was. His bed was so soft and big, the green curtains to his windows were closed and everything seemed dark. She looked over to Syaoran's sleeping figure on the floor and smiled stroking his head.

' I must have fallen asleep on the way back from the bakery. He's so sweet...he didn't have to let me stay at his house. He must have stayed by my side the entire night...' Sakura thought. She looked at his innocent face and leaned over to kiss his cheek. It was the least she could do. He felt her soft embrace and slowly began to awaken.

"S-sorry, Syao...d-did I wake..." he shook his head and placed his index finger on her lips.

"Hey, no speaking. Your sick." Syaoran instructed pulling his comforter over her. He starred at the clock and hoped Sakura wouldn't notice the time. She looked over as he went to the other of the bed and gasped.

"School!" Sakura croaked. She held her neck in pain and swallowed painfully. Syaoran smiled and sat on his bed. He rested her back on his pillows and rubbed her forehead gently.

"Don't worry. That lady at your house, Yasumi I think. She offered to phone in and say that your sick and I get to take care of you since she has work." Syaoran explained smiling. Sakura nodded and sat back.

"W-whatever y-you say Dr. Syao..." Sakura whispered, kissing Syaoran on the cheek. She was about to lie back down when she saw what she was wearing. Sakura pointed to her shirt and saw she wasn't wearing any pants.

"Oh! I took off your wet clothes. They're being washed at the moment, so I gave you my sweatshirt and I was too lazy to find any pants. They're probably too big anyway. Don't worry...like I said..." Syaoran trailed off.

Sakura tilted her head in a child like manner and waited for Syaoran to continue.

"Your no fun when you're asleep..." he finished. Sakura giggled shaking her head. Syaoran yawned and remembered he was still wearing his school uniform. He loosened his tie and threw it on the near by leather couch. He pulled his jacket and shirt off and stretched.

"I'm going to brush my teeth, I didn't have a chance to change or anything last night. Will you be fine on your own for a while?" Syaoran asked as he walked to his closet to look for some regular clothes. Sakura nodded and lay back down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, his masculine scent of mint and cologne lingered in the comforter. And within seconds she fell asleep.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and yawned feeling drowsy. She looked over to her side to see Syaoran still watching over her protectively. She smiled noticing his eyes were closed and that his face looked so innocent as he slept. Any girl would die to see the popular player Li Syaoran, sleep like an innocent little child. Sakura was about to fall back asleep when her stomach growled in protest.

"Uh...Syao-kun?" Sakura gasped noticing her throat was beginning to feel better. Syaoran groaned opening his eyes. He sat up on the chair he was sitting on and smiled feeling drowsy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked in a sleepy voice, yawning aloud. He felt so exhausted since he had to take care of Sakura last night, and the detention he had yesterday gave him no opportunity to even have a small chance of a break.

"I'm so sorry I woke you...it's just that..." Sakura trailed off feeling embarrassed.

"What? Are you in pain? Where does it hurt? Is your headache getting worse?" he panicked now wide-awake. Sakura shook her head kindly and blushed.

"I'm hungry..." Sakura admitted.

Syaoran sighed nearly falling over. He slowly got up to see what he could do, but Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me," Sakura pleaded. Syaoran smiled. Even if he was feeling exhausted, hearing Sakura say that made him feel a lot better. She wrapped her arms his waist and buried her head in his chest. Syaoran hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back in a sec, just gotta tell Wei that your hungry. He's our personal servant. He'll make you some...rice porridge and tea. I hear that's good when you're sick. Is that okay with you?" he asked. Sakura nodded and waited for him to return.

Syaoran walked down the stairs. He ran his hand through his messy chocolate brown hair and smiled when he saw Wei already hard at work.

"Oh! Hello Master Syaoran, how is that friend of yours doing?" he asked politely putting on his apron, knowing Syaoran must very hungry by now. Syaoran smirked.

"Just between you n' me, Wei. She's more than a friend, she's my girlfriend." Syaoran replied smoothly. Wei nodded and walked to the stove. This was no surprise to him, Syaoran always had girlfriends. But the way he had accidentally called her a 'friend' had made Syaoran proudly correct him. It was at that moment that he noticed that she was a lot more than just another girlfriend to Syaoran.

"What would you and the young mistress like to eat?" he asked getting ready.

"Uh...I wouldn't mind some lunch, rice and dumplings for me. And Sakura would like some rice porridge and tea. She's still sick. Have it ready soon, please. And could you bring it up, too? Sakura doesn't want me to leave her side." Syaoran explained. Wei nodded.

"Of course, it was very nice of you to let her stay the night. You're a lot nicer when you want to be, with qualities like that you will go far in life." Wei said kindly. Syaoran shrugged.

"I suppose so..." he said walking out the kitchen. Wei sighed getting back to work.

"Oh, and Wei?" Syaoran said before leaving.

"Yes, Master Syaoran?"

"Thanks." Syaoran replied softly. He had never realized it but Wei was and would always be there for him. Even when his mother was always out of town for business or working for the family company. He knew when he was old enough he would take the role of the head leader of the entire company. Work wasn't exactly the first thing he wanted to do as soon as he was married, but then he'd also get to inherit his father's grand fortune. That was the only perk he could think about of being a Li.

As Syaoran walked back to his bedroom, Wei got to work on the meals he had to prepare when he heard the front door open. He usually had to answer the door but when the person walked in without even waiting, he knew who it was.

"Master Nagawa, you needn't have to open the door. I shall always be here to open it." Wei explained kindly. Nagawa put the keys he used safely in his pocket and glanced at the clock, ignoring Wei.

"I thought I'd eat lunch at home. And anyway...why isn't Syaoran at school this morning?" Nagawa asked. He hadn't suspected him not to show up. He figured Sakura would have called him to ask why, and he felt Sakura still wasn't seducing Syaoran to his satisfactions. He was beginning to regret giving money to her.

"His friend is sick from last night, so he decided to take responsibility and take care of her, since her guardian is currently at work and can't. Yasumi called in for them and explained they're absence. That is why he can't attend school this morning. He looks very tired, let the boy rest." Wei assured as he stirred the rice porridge carefully.

"Hmm, this is quite unexpected. What is his friend's name?" Nagawa asked. He hoped Sakura hadn't failed him yet. If so, this kind of behaviour was unforgivable.

"I believe it was...Sakura. I'm making her tea. If you want to know more you must ask Master Syaoran yourself." Wei replied stiffly. He didn't trust Nagawa at all and didn't know why Yelan would want to marry him. Wei sighed again deeply and finished making the porridge.

"Sakura, is it? That's all I need to know. I'm just looking out for him, like his mother would. Looks like he has you preparing a lot. Would you like some help, Wei? I wouldn't mind making the tea, since I'm making a cup for myself." Nagawa said walking to the cupboards.

Wei had no choice but to nod and take the rest of the food upstairs on a tray.

Nagawa smiled a large grin and took out a box of green tea. He put some hot water to boil and took out two cups. One for himself, and one for Sakura. As he waited for the water to boil, he walked into his office and opened a drawer. He smiled when he found the small hidden bottle he'd been saving and shut the drawer.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this..." he said.

He walked back to the kitchen with the bottle and turned the stove off. He poured the hot water into the teapot and poured the green tea mix in. He stirred in gently and poured the tea into separate cups, but added the chemical from the bottle to Sakura's cup.

"I hope Sakura doesn't mind some 'aphrodisiac' in her tea. This agent will do nicely," Nagawa said chuckling to himself as he left her cup and the teapot on the table. Wei would soon come back and deliver the concoction right to her. And wouldn't even know the difference.

' Think of it this way, Sakura. I'm helping you...get the job done '

"Yummy! Thank you, Wei. That was delicious!" Sakura sat sitting back in the pillow. Syaoran finished his food and put his bowl and chopsticks back on the tray. He took Sakura's empty bowl and spoon and handed them to Wei.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. I just hope you feel better, call me if you need anything." Wei said heading to the door. Sakura sat up again and called him back.

"Wait. Actually...my throat is still a bit sore. Some hot tea would do nicely, my dad always gave it to me when I was sick." Sakura explained. She sighed remembering he was still in the hospital, awaiting her money. She would bring it to him, no matter what.

"Oh, yes! I forgot the tea, my dearest apologizes! I shall retrieve it right now." Wei said quickly walking out the door.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other remembering they were finally alone. Sakura yawned resting back in his soft pillow. After her tea, she wanted to sleep. Sleep till all her aches and weaknesses were gone.

"I guess I'll sleep...thanks Syao-kun. Without you, I'd probably be at home all by myself." She said getting out of his bed, walking straight into Syaoran's arms. He smiled hugging her warm body close to him.

"It's all my fault that your sick, Sakura. I'll do anything to make sure your alright." He whispered. Sakura closed her eyes, not wanting to let go. He slowly picked her up and plopped her back in the middle of his bed.

"I'm gonna shower. I feel like shit, I've been up all night looking over you. So, will you be fine by yourself for a while?" he asked sitting down on his bed.

"I guess. I wanna sleep a while anyway. And when you're done, then will you sleep with me?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smiled a sly smile wondering which way to take what she was asking.

"Well..." he said wriggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Sakura giggled shaking her head.

"Lie down beside me, Syaoran!" Sakura giggled. He shrugged smiling.

"I dunno...it'll take a lot to convince me. After all...I still a player at heart. You have no idea how long I've been waiting...don't you want me?" he whispered getting on his bed, moving closer to Sakura. He sat closer to her on the bed and stroked her hair.

"How's about a kiss on the lips..." he whispered brushing his lips past hers. Sakura smiled shaking her head. She didn't want him to catch her cold, but Syaoran playfully pushed her back on his pillows and pinned her down.

"After all this time...you have let my hunger for you grow...say you want me...," he said as he began to mouth around her neck. Sakura moaned quietly in his ear as he sucked her soft skin to his lips.

"So...still want me to sleep with you?" he taunted.

"Y-yes..." she gasped, feeling the words escape her mouth.

"Besides...I promised to make it up to you for yesterday..."

"How..." Sakura asked as he traveled down her neck.

"In bed..."

Just as Syaoran whispered the words, he heard the doorknob turn as Wei came in with the tea. He saw Syaoran on top of Sakura and stopped, he averted his gaze to the ground. He set the tray down on the chair and bowed.

"I am sorry, I had no idea that you two...I shall leave now. Sakura, your tea is ready. I had to warm it up again since it was left out. Sorry" he said as looked away as he walked to the door. As soon as it shut Syaoran got off of Sakura.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you're sick. Playtime later..." he teased. Sakura nodded smiling weakly.

"You'll make it up to me eventually, and until then...I'll be waiting." Sakura replied trying to sound mischievous.

' And hopefully that day will never come...' she thought sadly.

"You know I'm there," he said walking into his bathroom and closed the door.

Sakura brought the teacup to her lips and slowly sipped. The warmth of the liquid traveling down her throat made her feel much better. As the tea dissolved she tasted a weird after taste. She sipped again and decided the tea was rather sweet.

"Hmm...this must be some mixed kind of herbal tea. Very...sweet like." Sakura said to herself as she finished the tea and let her head fall on the pillow. She sighed letting sleep take her away again. For some reason she felt different, but figured she must be feeling just a little bit too sleepy and fell asleep.

Syaoran walked out his bathroom after he showered and looked for some clothes. He dried his hair looked over to his bed. He watched as the blanket raise and fall with Sakura's soft breathing. He pulled on some sweatpants and put his cologne. Syaoran threw his towel on a chair and walked to his bed. He slowly got on and pulled his comforter over him and brought Sakura's warm body towards his. He buried his face in her soft honey brown hair, he inhaled her scent and sighed. He was about to close his eyes when he felt Sakura begin to stir.

"Syaoran...you smell good..." Sakura whispered smiling. She rested her head his chest and closed her eyes to the steady beat of his heart. Syaoran stroked her head and began to feel sleepy.

"You feeling better?" he asked softly. Sakura nodded and slowly began to get up. She just couldn't seem to stay still. She shoved the comforter off her and looked at Syaoran.

"Syaoran...Syao-kun." Sakura whispered. For some reason it was at that moment that Syaoran looked extremely irresistible. He had just come out the shower, making his muscles look relaxed and strong. Sakura looked to his handsome face and felt trapped. Her sudden desires were taking over her body; just the sight of Syaoran made her want to cry out in desire.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, as he brought her chin to meet his face. Sakura moved his hand and moved herself so she was completely on top of Syaoran. A leg on each side of him, Syaoran rested back wondering why Sakura was suddenly acting like this.

Sakura smiled seductively and moved herself forward along his chest, letting her soft breasts move against his stomach as she worked her way up, her fingers running along his smooth muscular curves, intertwining her legs with his. Syaoran starred into Sakura's blazing emerald eyes and smiled seeing a burning desire.

"Hmmm...you seem so feisty all of the sudden." He said sitting up with Sakura still on him.

"I'm still hungry..." Sakura murmured in Syaoran's ear. He grinned, he knew it was weird of Sakura to suddenly act like this, but he wanted to feel what lay underneath his soft green T-shirt she wore. Her soft flesh.

"If you're still hungry...then let me feed your appetite." He whispered. Sakura smiled and lifted the huge comforter over her. She slowly got on her knees and began to crawl under to the dark green world that lay under there.

"If you want me, come and find me..." Sakura purred, running her tongue sensually over her soft, pink lips. Syaoran couldn't take it anymore; he wanted her even more. And everyone knew Li Syaoran always got what he wanted. He looked under the comforter and could feel Sakura's soft perfume enter his nose. Sakura giggled when he saw her and stopped.

"I surrender...now...please torture my body as your reward..." Sakura whispered crawling to Syaoran's lap. He gently pushed her down on to his bed firmly and smirked.

"Now I've got you," Syaoran declared as he moved his lips to hers and kissed her wet lips. Sakura moaned, as he wasted no time to add his tongue. Sakura gasped for air. He moved her on her stomach and lifted the T-shirt as he began to kiss her back. He pulled the T-shirt off and smiled seeing her bra ready to be taken off, Sakura watched as he moved his hot and wet tongue along her bra.

Syaoran instantly opened the clasp of her bra and slid his hands from behind her onto her breasts and began to squeeze them. Sakura gasped in surprise as he ran his finger tips along her nipples. She moaned as he rolled her over to face him. She pulled her bra off and let Syaoran pin her down again. He brought his mouth to her breast and began to kiss her soft skin. He ran his hot tongue along her chest to her nipple and sucked sending Sakura into complete ecstasy.

"Oh god..." Sakura moaned under the blanket. Syaoran smiled capturing her lips in a demanding kiss. The hotness under the comforter made Sakura's body soon become slick in sweat. Sakura gasped as they submerged from under the comforter and breathed deeply as Syaoran rested her back onto a cool pillow.

"Onegai...delicious..." Sakura whispered. Syaoran smiled. She was now under his control, after all this time. It had so long since he'd gotten what he wanted, putting his player style aside to have a real relationship with Sakura. But now here she was, her body in his arms. He could do anything he wanted and wouldn't care. He brought her lips to his and kissed her forcefully.

"Mmm...your lips taste like sugar, your skin so soft and fragrant, your warm body lying in my arms...you shall experience the ultimate pleasure." Syaoran said as he looked deep into Sakura's hungry eyes. He was about to make the move when he stopped. His instincts told him something wasn't right, and he wasn't going to ignore it.

"Sakura..." he asked softly. She opened her eyes and tried to pull him down to her.

"What the hell...finish what you fuckin' started!" Sakura cried frowning.

"Excuse me?" Syaoran asked firmly. He was right to suspect something strange in Sakura's behaviour. He got off of her and looked her over. Sakura struggled to bring him back down, but Syaoran pushed her back.

"What the hell are you on? Why are you acting so...weird? Your not the Sakura I know...as much as I'd love to make love to you...knowing that your just looking for kiss, and nothing more. That ain't the Sakura I know. I know I'm a player and that shit like this to me use to be fun...but Sakura is way too important to me, than to be used like this." Syaoran remarked. Sakura looked at him with confused eyes.

"But...why? I-I thought you...you said you wanted me...I-I...I feel so weird..." Sakura said letting herself fall on a pillow. Syaoran sighed seeing little by little, Sakura's true side was returning.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered putting her clothes back on. Syaoran noticed a tear fall down her cheek, just as she was about to get off the bed he pulled her back into his arms. Sakura turned to his face and tried to break free.

"Let me go!" Sakura cried weakly. She was having mixed emotions all of the sudden and just wanted to be alone. Nothing could compare to how she felt before, she felt so grossed out that whatever that had controlled her would have stopped at nothing. She was glad that Syaoran had pointed it out, but knew that he'd hate her.

"Sakura, wait." He said softly as he tried to calm her down.

"You hate me, is that what you want to say? My body was just totally out of control and just wanted...sex. I don't know what came over me, it was just as soon as I felt your body heat warm my body in the bed...something inside me exploded. It's just...that wanting feeling. I wanted to you to touch me..." Sakura whispered wiping her tears.

"Listen, I don't hate you. But...that just doesn't explain why you did all that shit. It was like someone came and replaced you...someone who didn't know me. I could tell your heart just wanted my touch, and not my love..." Syaoran said sadly.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what happened. It's me...I'm...I'm such a—" but was interrupted when Syaoran kissed her lips. Sakura closed her eyes remembering how it truly felt to be kissed.

"I love you Sakura, the question is if you still love me..." Syaoran whispered against her lips. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and hugged him tightly.

"Oh god...of course. I will always love you," Sakura whispered back.

Sakura looked at the clock and could clearly see that they had missed school. But it was worth it to spend all that time with Syaoran. She stretched her arms and smiled feeling she'd had a good rest with Syaoran by her side, and her cold was cured. Syaoran slowly began to awaken and when he looked over to where Sakura lay, it was empty.

"Sakura?" he said looking around, that's when he saw the balcony doors in his room were open. He looked over and saw Sakura's slender figure looking out into the gray afternoon sky. The cool wind moving the curtains and her hair made her look like an angel, an angel that was his girlfriend. He got up and walked to where Sakura stood.

"Hey" he said making Sakura jump back in fright. She turned around and frowned as he laughed at her scared face, Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and moved towards the edge of the balcony.

"Sorry if I scared you, I couldn't help it!" Syaoran said trying to apologize. Sakura shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry just don't cut it, you...you—" he held her chin with his hand and brushed his thumb against her lips. He moved his thumb and kissed her lips, making Sakura stay silent.

"There, now can we be friends?" he asked, Sakura licked her lips blushing.

"Your seductive wiles won't work this time!" Sakura declared crossing her arms over her chest. Syaoran sighed knowing she wasn't making it easy for him.

"Are you always this bitchy after making out?" he teased poking her in the stomach. She flinched back feeling ticklish where he touched her. He smiled in triumph knowing her weakness.

"Hmm...so you're ticklish!" he inquired, Sakura gasped knowing the look on Syaoran's face and tried to run. He smiled blocking her way and began to tickle her stomach. Sakura giggled trying to move his hands but he caught her wrist and smirked.

"Too slow" he joked. Sakura giggled glaring at him, she pushed his hands away with all her strength and ran towards the other side of the balcony. She slowly stopped and panted covering her stomach with her hands and gave Syaoran and desperate and angry look.

"Syaoran!" she yelled, he laughed holding his hands out in defense. Sakura was about to go after Syaoran when the wind picked up and blew her T-shirt up. Giving Syaoran a nice view. Sakura reddened feeling even angrier than before. Syaoran smirked looking her body over. He quickly walked past her knowing she was going to come after her, and as he did playfully slapped her ass.

"LI!" she cried blushing even more, Syaoran laughed walking up to her shivering body.

"Think you can stop me, I've already won." He teased. Sakura pulled the T-shirt down and growled feeling Syaoran laugh again. She felt so embarrassed that he now knew she was extremely ticklish, and knew Syaoran wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

"You're so ticklish, but I'll go easy on you. Since your only wearing my T-shirt, a bra and—"

"I'll get you back! And I am not ticklish!" Sakura declared practically to the entire world.

"Oh really...so you wont laugh if I..." he ran and grabbed Sakura's arm so she couldn't escape. He bent down and lifted his T-shirt. Sakura gasped feeling his lips kiss her stomach. She bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh, but as Syaoran went higher and higher she couldn't take it anymore.

"No, no! S-stop it! Onegai! Lemmie go! You win! I a-admit it, I am ticklish!" Sakura moaned feeling she couldn't take his embraces anymore, she gently fell to her knees and panted softly. Who knew they would both end up outside on his balcony, with Sakura trying to escape Syaoran's tickling wrath.

"Told you I'd win! I can make anyone surrender, falling in defeat to their knees. But...tickling is new. At least I know your weakness! So you better be nice!" he taunted smiling at Sakura's angry face.

"You cheated by kissing my stomach! You used your lips, dammit! Not your hands!" Sakura cried smiling.

"You said you weren't ticklish, meaning whatever I did wouldn't make you laugh! And you did!" he retorted in triumph. He poked her again in the stomach and watched her clench her fists in anger.

"You had no permission to lift my shirt! O-or slap my ass! You play dirty!" she whined.

"Sure maybe, but didn't it feel good...?" he whispered mischievously. Sakura blushed shaking her head, even though she liked it. His lips against her flesh felt so good.

"Stop making excuses!" Sakura said pouting cutely.

"Okay, I kissed you there because I knew that was your weakness. It's written all over your body, and how you always cover your stomach from me! And well your ass...I just wanted to see how you'd react. Plus nobody believed I'd get away with slapping your ass, we had a bet—"

"A bet?" Sakura growled. Syaoran smiled sheepishly shaking his head.

"I'm kidding! Funny how we're still out here, arguing about our little tickle game. Guess you shouldn't do games you'll know you'll suck at. I mean, if your ticklish..." he stopped and felt Sakura slap him on the arm.

"I am not...TICKLISH!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran sighed knowing he'd better keep his distance. He walked back to the edge of the balcony and starred into his beautiful garden. He could hear Sakura's soft breathing in the background and smiled. He could tell she was walking closer and turned around to face her.

"You didn't even get to hear what I was gonna call you!" Sakura said walking up to his face. He smiled backing into a chair that was outside and waited to hear. She placed her hands on his knees and leaned up close to his lips.

"I was going to call you the most handsome, sexy, irresistible, and wonderful boyfriend I've ever had. But I've changed my mind! Now you're a dirty player, who cheats and always..." Sakura trailed off.

"What? Who always what?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Wins" she mumbled smiling, Syaoran smiled pulling her into his lap. He stroked her soft hair as they looked at the clouds in the sky. It was getting dark out and a little cooler, but it was nice to get some fresh air.

"I don't cheat! But I'll admit I can get a little dirty, it's all in the player attitude. But it's true I always win! It's just that..."

"Hmm?" Sakura asked turning around in his lap. She hugged him tightly looking out into the dark sky.

"Am I still all that stuff you called me earlier? Before you got mad at me and chased me around the balcony?" he asked. Sakura was about to tease him about something, when she noticed his serious expression.

"Of course, if you say 'Li Syaoran', you have to add words like irresistible and sexy in the same sentence. I'd be lying if I didn't..." Sakura whispered softly. He smiled rubbing his cheek against hers.

"I guess I must have improved, when you have someone as beautiful, sexy, and ticklish around..."

"T-ticklish?" Sakura exclaimed. He held his hands in defense as Sakura tried to punch him gently in the chest. He held her fists and smiled.

"Just kidding, Saku. Women have always called me that, but when you say it...I know I've earned it. Thanks, Sakura. That means a lot coming from you. I mean it," he said giving Sakura a sincere smile.

"Oh Syao-kun..." Sakura whispered, she had no idea she had meant that much to him. Her eyes felt watery but she forced the tears not to fall. Syaoran got out of the chair and held her hands.

"I love you, Sakura." He said softly against the cool wind, they're hair moving in all directions. Sakura then couldn't hold her tears back any longer. He saw her face and wiped a tear away.

"Hey, why the tears?" he ask gently. Sakura shook her head and smiled back.

"I'm just so happy. I love you, too. So much...you don't even know how much. I just...there's no words to describe it...there's no other way for me to tell you how much I so dearly love you! I wish there were...if there was anyway..." Sakura said sadly. Syaoran smiled thinking of something.

"There is one way," he said. Sakura looked up with watery emerald eyes to hear what it was.

"Kiss me..." he whispered in the wind.

Sakura felt her cheeks grow crimson as she looked at his lips. She closed her eyes as he captured her soft lips in long lingering kiss. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura put her arms around his neck as he kissed her lips. His lips against hers felt like a dream. Sakura wished she could stay connected to his lips forever but soon they broke the kiss. She moaned as Syaoran sealed it off with his tongue, and soon it was over.

"You're a good kisser..." Sakura gasped, keeping her arms around him.

"So are you," Syaoran replied in a sly voice. The turned to the sky and saw it was getting late. Early stars filled the sky and I soon became colder, but they still stood on the balcony looking out into the night sky. They had nothing but each other's warmth, but that was enough for both of them.

Sakura sighed as she opened the front door to her house. She had been at Syaoran's house all day and desperately wanted to shower. She walked to her room and threw her backpack on her bed. She was about to take off her school uniform when her cell phone began to ring. Sakura smiled figuring it was Syaoran and grabbed her phone as she collapsed on her bed.

"Hello?" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Glad to hear your very happy, Sakura." The person said on the phone. Sakura frowned slightly as she sat up, this not the conversation she wanted to have.

"Nagawa," Sakura stated.

"How are things going with you and Xiao Lang?" he asked in a kind tone. He knew the aphrodisiac had worked, it had to. There was no way of avoiding it. He smiled waiting to here the news, even though he already knew.

"Things are fine, nothing has really happened." Sakura explained softly. She didn't want to tell him about what almost happened, some how she'd work around it. There was no way she'd want to do it. Not yet.

"What do you mean 'nothings really happened yet'?" he growled. Sakura winced at his voice and moved her phone away from her ear.

"Why? Were you expecting something, Mr. Nagawa? Is it something I should know?" she asked waiting for him to calm down. Nagawa frowned deeply and knew he couldn't tell her. He cleared his throat and tried a new approach.

"My dearest apologies. I just assumed that you had, time is of the essence might I remind you. But now I think it's time you started something new. You both need to start acting like a real couple." He said thinking of a new plan. Sakura sighed, glad that Nagawa wasn't mad anymore. Even though she had no idea why he should be.

"We are a couple, what more do we need?" she asked looking at a magazine as she talked to him. She looked on one page and smiled at the couple.

' That could be Syaoran and me...' she thought. She looked at they're clothes and how they were holding hands. She and Syaoran didn't do that much, and didn't always hang out. They hadn't even gone on an official date!

"I think I know what you mean now, Nagawa." Sakura said turning her attention back to him.

"Indeed, are there any upcoming events you two could attend? Start dating more, hanging out. You both need to start doing things, instead of these casual school rendezvous. You should start tomorrow; it's a Thursday. Plan something fun, Friday is up to you. Leave an impression on him, I want you to seduce Syaoran and keep him coming back for more, understand?" he asked.

Sakura thought to herself about anything they could do, then stopped and smiled.

"Well...there's a baking contest in our class we could enter. The prize is a trip to Tokyo for the finals. Sounds kind of romantic in Tokyo, we could hang out there. And one of his friends is having a huge party Friday night. I'm sure Syaoran wouldn't mind if we went as a date..." Sakura said thinking to herself.

"Excellent! That should be enough for now, talk to him about going and try to make a good impression at that party. If that boy hosting it is one of Syaoran's friends, you'll be a lot closer to him. Knowing his friends and hanging out. That's the way to go!" Nagawa said almost jumping up. This was the perfect opportunity.

"Yep, even his friends are hitting on my friends. Sounds like we'll all get along at that party." She said.

"Yes, until then. Keep up the good work. And see if you can get that little task done, it would make Syaoran attracted to you much more." He remarked happily. Sakura frowned.

' Syaoran would still love me, even if I didn't give him sex. Wouldn't he? ' Sakura thought to herself.

"Well, I believe we've talked long enough. That is all that's necessary, until then. Call me when you can, and I'll get right on it with your money. Hope you used my previous cheque for good a use." He said. Sakura sighed remembering her father. The operation was ¥ 5000,000. Very expensive, she still needed ¥ 4000,000 more to complete her mission. Until that point in time came, what would she say to Syaoran?

"Uh huh, I used it well. Thanks for calling, Nagawa. Bye." She said and ended the call.

Nagawa hung up his phone and smiled. Even if the aphrodisiac didn't work properly, he had real live reliable sources on his side to get the job done. No matter what.

"Heh, Heh. I still have my dear daughter awaiting instructions, and that little clever Lao Zhang. If I can just use them according to my plan, it will be me who finishes as the winner. Syaoran will get my daughter's hand in marriage. Failure is not an option! Hah, Hah!" he laughed closing a book and putting it back on the shelf. Inside were Lao Zhang's and Sakura's contracts, all he was planning was written. Now all he had to do was make the words a living reality. Except the only twist was that it would only be he and Meiling who'd be living happily ever after.

Note: Heyz! Long time no rite! Sakura is ticklish! LoLz! Welp, at least saku n' syao are going to be dating n' hanging, that should be sum fun chappies. I kno u guys hate those damn interruptions...but im saving that an all out love making chappie, stayed tuned for that later! Buh bai! REVIEW! Hope u enjoyed it! lots of upcoming ss!

Murasaki Hime

P.S. - it's my new name since it's only one anime sistar writing this! Ja ne!


	11. Goodmorning, Reality

Yasashii Yuwaku Part 2: The Virgin Temptress  
MURAsaki Hime  
Chapter 11:

' **Good-morning, Reality** '

A shiny, black Mercedes Benz pulled up into the driveway and came to a halt, shortly followed by a man opening the back door for the passenger to come out. She slowly came to her feet and brushed her long black hair from her face. She looked around as the man took out her luggage and closed the door.

" It's good to have you back, Yelan-san," he said with a smile. She turned to him with serious face that made him hold his next sentence and felt surprised when her lips curled into a smile.

" Oh, Wei. How many times have I told you to just call me Yelan?" she asked shaking her head, her long hair swaying gently as she moved. He gave her an embarrassed look. Being as important as she was, he hadn't expected her to correct him for something like that. He had always been taught to be honorific, but the friendship he had between him and the Li family was much too close for that.

" I must admit I keep forgetting, Yelan." He said walking up to the large doors with his keys. He turned to the side and typed in the security code, it was very late and they didn't want to be mistaken for an intrusion.

They entered the large mansion and closed the door. The weather was becoming very cold, which meant the next season they were to expect was winter. Wei immediately took her bags upstairs and excused himself as he left the first floor. Yelan walked gracefully along the marble floors to the kitchen.

" Some tea would be great..." she whispered to herself, when she walked in seeing Nagawa sitting at the table with a book.

" I see you've returned, my sweet." He said with a grin. Yelan smiled and walked over to give her fiancé a warm hug.

" Oh...how I've missed you dearly," she whispered in his arms as he released her to give her a kiss.

" And I you, Yelan" he said against her lips as he sat her down and got up to make her the tea he had heard her mumble about. Wei walked in hearing his last sentence and frowned. He had had to work hard for the permission to call Yelan without an honorific ending. But he sighed letting it go, seeing as Nagawa was making her tea.

" I guess you have your tea taken care of," Wei said giving Yelan a smile and not even giving any effort to make eye contact with his untrustworthy enemy. She smiled standing back up and walked to Nagawa's side as she watched him boil the water.

" Yes, and but everyone knows you make the better tea, Wei." She joked making Nagawa nod at Wei.

" It's true. I tend to always make me tea...differently," he said giving Wei a strange, peculiar smirk. Wei noticed this and mentally questioned his statement.

" Any way, I'm going to check on my Xiao Lang. He's been good, am I correct?" she asked turning to the stairs. Wei nodded with a smile, remembering what had happened that entire day.

" Of course, Syaoran is a very well behaved and responsible. Believe me..." he declared fiercely so Nagawa wouldn't dare contradict.

" Uh...yes. I agree completely." Nagawa replied to his comment, turning away. Yelan gave Wei a worried smile and wasn't sure what to say.

" Well...I should go and see for myself." She said softly and left Wei and Nagawa alone to settle this for themselves. Her footsteps soon became faint and distant against the marble floor as she walked up the soft, carpeted stairs in silence.

" If things are taken care of here, I think I shall turn in for tonight." Wei said, bowing respectfully and turned abruptly to leave the room. Nagawa laughed coldly, with a smile that didn't seem to match his eyes.

" All I have to say is mind your own business, Wei. Because you'll soon see that it's me that Yelan confides in. Nothing you do or say is going to change her tune, unless I say so. And as for her dear son Syaoran...we'll just have to wait and see what events change his 'good-boy' status...or what secrets might I add..." He growled in a low voice, arrogantly.

' We'll just see about that' Wei thought and quickly slipped out the room.

Yelan slowly opened Syaoran's bedroom door to see everything pitch black. She moved to the curtains and opened the ones that led to the balcony. She looked out into balcony and could feel her face being bathed in moonlight. She turned back to her son, sleeping peacefully, and sat on the edge of his warm bed.

" Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang....wake up, honey," she whispered stroking his head. She stopped for a moment and felt his forehead again and could feel it was slightly warm. She began to feel worried wondering if he had a fever, and if so how did he catch it.

He slowly began to stir feeling a soft, cool hand on his forehead. He placed his hand on top of the persons and opened his sleepy amber eyes to come face to face with his mother. He sat up quickly surprised to see her and smiled, feeling a little drowsy and yet really happy to see his mother.

" Mother...it's you," he stated rubbing his eyes, to then be engulfed in her arms, her soft perfume reminding him of how much he missed her. And he had to take the return of his mother for him to realize this.

" Xiao Lang, how are you? Sorry to wake you at such an late hour, but I had to see my dear son." She whispered stroking his head.

" Its'ok. I missed you, when did you return?" he asked sitting on his bed beside her.

" Not too long ago, but enough about me...have you been good? Have you been partying at inappropriate hours? And what about drinking? Hmm?" she scolded making Syaoran quickly answer with a no.

" I haven't been drinking...honest," he said looking up to his mother, trying to make his amber eyes seem innocent. Even though he hated to deceive to his mother, he knew he had to. Or Nagawa would just have more things to complain about. Then there was the one question his mother always asked.

" What about your marriage? Isn't there anyone you've met who you wish to marry?" she asked sweetly. It was a good thing it was dark, or she would have seen Syaoran's face burn a little. He never blushed, but when she mentioned marriage, Sakura's face appeared in his mind with her beautiful face smiling back at him in a white dress.

" Well...." Syaoran trailed off contemplating whether to tell his mother his undying affection towards Sakura, or just do what he did best: lie. Yelan smiled kissing Syaoran's cheek.

" Who is it? I know you're always dating someone, tell me.... Oh! And that reminds me.... I know we don't really talk about this enough. But have you started having—"

" HER NAMES SAKURA!" Syaoran exclaimed, not wanting her to go on any further. It was enough to be lectured about it, and it would just lead to another lie. If his mother found out he was a player, he would never hear the end of it and an arranged marriage would instantly come to mind.

" Alright, Xiao Lang. I understand that you wouldn't like me to continue. I'll let you off with a warning." She reassured making Syaoran sigh in relief, this was just to embarrassing for words. His mother got up and walked to the door, but just before she left she turned back to him and gave him a long, meaningful look.

" But, If you do anything that holds the Li family responsible, for example, something as careless as getting a woman pregnant too young..." she paused to re-think her words.

"...you will be disowned," she said, her voice turning cold, losing it's kindness. Syaoran gulped, he'd never seen this side of his mother before and it almost scared him. No one ever went against her ways, and Syaoran knew being the youngest with his sisters already married and out into the world on their own, he had better not screw up.

" Yes, mother" he replied, his gaze falling to the floor.

" And I'd also like to meet this Sakura. Understand, honey?" she asked, her voice returning to it's normal octave. Syaoran nodded, imagining Sakura's face when he told her his mother wanted to meet her.

" You'll meet her, I assure you. But, mom?"

" Yes?"

" Is it okay if Nagawa stays out of this.... I just want you to be the judge of things," he explained making her nod slowly. She whispered a goodnight to her son and closed the door.

She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but Syaoran being her only son and last child, she expected a lot more of him. She wanted him to be a true man like his father was. And this last marriage was of huge significance and importance to the Li family. Especially since it wouldn't be the only one taking place, tradition played a huge role in this. And Nagawa wanted nothing more than perfection. Yelan sighed hoping Syaoran wasn't too shaken and quietly made her way back downstairs.

Syaoran closed his eyes once more and tried to concentrate on nothing but trying to make himself fall into a mindless slumber. His mind was full of deep thoughts, and he felt confused when he felt the room start to spin. He groaned wishing his mother's hand were still on his forehead. The entire room felt like it was a hot oven, and that he was the one suffocating in it. He winced, feeling a distant throbbing in his head and looked around to see his room an unbearable pitch black. He couldn't take it anymore and slowly began to feel himself lift off the bed and onto the cool carpeted floor. Yet it felt like it was on fire.

" Oh god, make it stop..." he growled and focused his eyes on the balcony. The door that led outside, for the nice cold air that would wake him from his nightmare. He walked closer and closer until...

The room flashed before his eyes and he once again found himself still lying in his bed. He slowly sat up and for the first time put his hand on his head, making him realize he was extremely hot. He stopped and frowned, cursing in his mind.

" I-I caught Sakura's fever...shit..." he mumbled feeling his body shake. It was suddenly very cold. He pulled the comforter over him and shut his eyes. It wasn't even morning yet. And for the first time he really did have a mandatory reason to stay home. He was sick.

" Oh man...this is all my fault. This entire mess...if only I'd...then I wouldn't be suffering this illness," he muttered angrily, yet it sounded like a pathetic plea of sadness. Feeling sorry for himself wouldn't help, and he knew it. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his shivers down. Hopefully this would all be over by morning...

" The morning..." he whispered.

The quiet peacefulness of the night was interrupted by a long, soft sigh. The lights of silent kitchen were suddenly turned on and a slender figure went to the fridge. Soon another person in a robe followed the figure. The person turned around and smiled sheepishly.

" I-I couldn't sleep..." she answered quickly, her sentence shortly followed by a yawn. Sure she was dead tired and still a little sick, but something...no....someone kept reappearing in her head. Which prevented her from falling asleep.

" You couldn't sleep, eh? Seems to me that you appear very tired," the woman responded. The person smiled closing the door, yet still stood there with her hand on the freezer handle.

" Uhh...can I have something to eat, Yasumi?" Sakura asked, fingering the handle. Her stomach was obviously in need of some desperate nourishment. Yasumi nodded but then raised a brow.

" And what exactly to you want at 2 in the morning?" she asked walking up behind her.

" Ice cream," she mumbled cutely. Yasumi sighed shaking her head, but not in protest. She figured Sakura would soon find out that she also loved to eat ice cream at these strange hours, and took out some spoons and cups. Sakura immediately knew her answer and took out a container of vanilla ice cream.

They both soon found themselves on the couch, with a fire blazing in the fireplace. The temperature was dropping so rapidly now, that Yasumi decided to open the chimney up and start a fire.

" So...what's on your mind? Feeling any better?" Yasumi asked, licking her spoon clean and scooping another spoonful up from her cup. Sakura sunk low in a pillow and gazed into the warm glow of the fire.

" Yeah..." she stated, and ate some more ice cream, letting it melt on tongue. Ice cream was perfect for a sore throat, but apparently there was something more than that on Sakura's mind. Yasumi noticed this and swallowed her ice cream.

" What's wrong, hon?" she asked looking at Sakura's face, feeling worried. She shook her head and looked up with a smile.

" N-nothing! I'm fine...it's just that umm...well..." Sakura was bad a lying, especially when she really did have something major on her mind. Yasumi gave her a kind smile showing her she was in no hurry, and that she was ready to listen.

" Syaoran-kun..." Sakura whispered. Yasumi's smile instantly lit up and she put her cup down.

" Oh I see! Nervous about something? Do you want to ask him something, but afraid of rejection?" Sakura's face turned a bright crimson, and she turned to Yasumi with an astounded expression.

" Wow. Since you seem to know my predicament, what do you suggest?" Sakura asked, matching her intellectual tone.

" Well...what's the status here? Tell me your motives for this? What you want to ask him? Hmm? I need answers!" Yasumi teased, making Sakura smile.

" I want to ask him out tomorrow morning, to thank him for what he did for me yesterday. But...I'm really busy after school with uh...well...I want to apply for a job," Sakura said not knowing how she would react.

" Why the sudden need for money? Is this for your father's surgery?" Yasumi asked, again knowing exactly what was going on in Sakura's confused head. She nodded and waited to hear her words of advice.

" Well...I'm sure Syaoran would love the whole morning thing. Guys may not show it, but they feel flattered when girls fuss over something just for them. As for the job..." she stopped in mid-sentence and put her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

" Try not to worry about it. I'm sure you'll eventually get the money, but right now you have more important things to worry about. Remember why you came here? Because you wanted to come for a better education that's why—"

" And all that is more important than my dying father?" Sakura cried, removing Yasumi's hands from her shoulders. Yasumi moved back regretting her words. Sakura could feel her eyes start to water as she look forward into Yasumi's eyes.

" He's dying...and all I can do is just sit here and enjoy my time here in Hong Kong. I want to do something! I feel so useless..."

" You aren't, Sakura!" Yasumi tried.

" All I can do is get money! And I'll do it anyway I can! Even if it interferes with my damn education or my happiness here! I'm going to get the money and my father isn't going to die! And if he does..."

Yasumi sat there feeling extremely worried for her next sentence. This much more than she could handle.

"...I'll never forgive myself. Never!" Sakura cried, letting her beautiful emerald eyes become flooded with tears from deep within her. All her pain and suffering. All she wanted to do was make things right. She owed it to everyone for where she stood now, and she didn't want them to feel responsible for what was rightfully her responsibility.

" Ohh...Sakura..." Yasumi hushed as she pulled her softly into her arms, and stroked her back like a loving mother. She then stopped and realized that Sakura didn't know the true feeling of a mother's touch. That fact made her weep for her deep down in her heart. That eternal pain of never knowing or sharing any memories with your mother. If she lost her father as well, this would just make things worse.

" Shh...Sakura. Oh, Sakura...I never knew..." Yasumi whispered. She never knew...

A loud, annoying ring pierced through the silent air. Sakura gasped sitting up, only to find herself back in her bedroom and her alarm clock practically taunting her to turn it off. She quickly slammed down the snooze bar wondering why the hell she set it to 6:00 in the morning. She then realized and remembered last night's events and knew who set her alarm.

" But how did she know...?" she whispered to herself as she walked down the stairs, hair ruffled in all directions and in her face, her long night gown chasing her legs as she walked down each step to find Yasumi in the kitchen.

" Yasumi-san! The sun hasn't even come out yet!" Sakura cried in disbelief. Yasumi smiled snickered and then burst out laughing.

" Nani? Am I missing something?"

" Don't tell me you forgot about wanting to go out with Syaoran this morning," Yasumi responded calming down. Sakura gave her a confused look and then her eyes widened in shock.

" YOUR RIGHT! Oh my god...I can't call him! He's not a morning person...he'll say no for sure! I should just call the whole thing off...this is stupid..." Sakura muttered, watching Yasumi skillfully prepare pancakes.

" You didn't think I got you up early for nothing, did you? You are asking Syaoran to go out for breakfast. And besides..." She said trailing off. Sakura looked at her expression turn worried.

" You need a break from all that stress, and I'm sure seeing your boyfriend will help," Sakura sighed knowing she was right. Last night had obviously got her thinking. She was looking out for her and could tell she desperately needed a break from reality. She went to the fridge and got herself some juice.

" Guess I better get ready..."

" You got it," Yasumi replied sipping some coffee. Sakura desperately wanted breakfast, but knew she would enjoy it more if Syaoran eating with her.

" Syaoran-kun..."

Syaoran slowly felt himself start to awake, his internal alarm clock reminding him of an old friend called school, that was hours away. He turned to his clock, anything less than an 7 o'clock he ignored and drifted off to sleep when his cell phone rang it's cheerful tune loudly in his ear. He sighed feeling defeated and grabbed his phone into the warmth of his bed. Syaoran carefully examined the caller and felt his heart skip a beat and pick up rapidly. He opened the phone and brought his ear to hear the person's voice.

" Hey, Syaoran here." He said, trying to sound casual.

" Syaoran-kun! You actually picked up! Oh..." Sakura trailed off feeling embarrassed.

" Why wouldn't I...oh! It's like 6:20. I see, so you had your doubts," he said answering her worry.

" Yeah. So anyway...the reason I called you was...well..." she blushed biting her lower lip. Why did she feel so embarrassed?

" Good-morning, Sakura." He said lying back in his pillow. Even with her so far away, he still felt his heart beat rapidly. Was this normal? Had he felt like this with other women?

" OH! I'm so rude...I'm sorry...Ohayo!" she added cheerfully.

" Unless you say good mornin', I ain't getting up." He said with a smug grin on his face. Even though she couldn't see it, she could sense his smugness with the statement. Sakura giggled and began to feel herself calm down.

" You were saying?" he said, carrying on from where he had cut in.

" Well...you see..."

" Yes...?"

" Would you like to go out for breakfast this morning? I know it's early a-and that your probably not hungry or at this hour, but... you know what? I'm sorry...forget it..." Sakura stammered feeling her cheeks blaze with redness. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. How could something so simple be so hard?

" That's too bad, because I would have said yes," he said casually, hearing Sakura sigh in relief, or maybe even in surprise.

" Really? Because I thought maybe—"

" Sakura, I'll always say yes to you..." he whispered, making Sakura feel like she would melt and her heart start to beat faster. She was always so surprised by his comments, but did he mean it? Was it truly from the heart and directed to her?

" Oh, Syaoran-kun...I was thinking we could go to some nice place for breakfast, but I have no idea where to go. Hong Kong isn't exactly very easy for me to get around, where would you like to go?" she asked sweetly.

" Well...I do know of this great place on Dai Shi Shi Street. Lot's of food places, cafes and bakeries are there. Remember I told you?" he asked, he was now fully out of bed and ready to go start getting dressed. But he still felt weak. He could barely remember last night, like he was drunk. His head was the main problem, but that was nothing common medicine couldn't cure.

" Oh yeah! I remember! We can go there, just you and I..." she added making Syaoran grin at the thought.

" I'll pick you up, at how's 7:00?" he asked, planning it in his head.

" That's perfect! Thanks so much, for everything!" she exclaimed happily.

" What do you mean everything? I'm just driving us there since you don't know the way," he explained wondering.

" Oh...you'll soon see, Syao-kun." Sakura mumbled cutely with a smile.

" Okay, surprise me."

" Oh you will be! Bye!"

" See you soon, Saku," he stated and ending the conversation.

Syaoran slowly and reluctantly got out his warm bed and trudged into his bathroom. He inspected his face, which looked flushed from his fever, but his eyes seemingly looked excited. Shook his head, his messy hair shaking in all directions and turned on his shower. After he finished he grabbed his school uniform and put it on, remembering to put his cologne on before doing so. He groaned realizing he couldn't find his annoying tie and quickly searched through his things before finding it on a hook in his closet. He then after looked in the mirror and fixed his hair, which took him a while to get the natural tousled.

He quietly walked down the stairs, skillfully jumping over the banister on the last couple of stairs and landing perfectly on the marble floor. Syaoran smirked to himself remembering a certain old friend of his would remind him to start training again. He shook his head, with a slight frown trying to forget it.

" But that was my old past..." he muttered with a sigh and walked to the door.

He grabbed what he needed as quietly as he could manage and slowly unlocked the door. He felt the cold air rush into his lungs, almost choking on the freshness of it. He took a deep breath and carefully locked the door behind him. He stepped out onto the walkway and made his way to the garage where he found his car. He unlocked it as well and got in, taking a few moments to collect his thoughts.

" Sakura..." he whispered, her name easily rolling off his tongue almost like a song.

" Not even you know my past, and now I there even more problems to be dealt with. I'm not going to drag you into them..." he said to himself, like he was reciting a prayer.

" No matter how much I love you..."

Why was he always the one to suffer? Already there was too much to worry about, too many decisions to be made. He wanted to tell her what was keeping him back...what was preventing him from properly explaining his feelings towards her, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. Especially since things were only going to get worse...

----------------------------

**MURASAKI HIME NOTES**:

01/13/05

author-status: fucking pissed at some dumbasses in my life, mad tired, icy and slippery outside, nervous for exams, stressed, money conscious, still waiting...

Konnichiwa, hito bito! before i go on about this new chappie, i jus wanna say...GOMENASAI!!!! T-T

( if thats how u spell it...lolz P) i kno i promised to post nov. 20...and i didn't. Im such a let down! To sum this ain't a surprise...well im not sure about that...but yea. I promised Friday and today is Friday!!! YEAH. Here it is, chappie 11! It's rather sad compared to some, we get to see syao's point a view more. And how he feels deep down, beyond that bad boy exterior. Sakura's also trying tah piece things together...but all i kno is that after this, we're going to see everyone's true motives for their actions and iish like that. Wow...my writing style has changed a bit. Thats what like 5 months do to ya...or more. LOLZ D. Well...enjoy this. Emotionalism is a cool thingy to write about....and get reviews for, so please review...which i kno u ppl will! Domo! Welp! Now that i feel inspired...im gonna work on chappie 12...im soo excited! And i've been so nice that i SOOO deserve the reviews! '' okai i'll stop now...gtgz!

-MURAsaki Hime-

P.S. i jus realized that i left it at a cliffy!! im so evo.

----------------------------


	12. She Wants Revenge

12: She wants revenge,  
**Yasashii no Yuwaku: Gentle Seduction**  
**March 3, 2007, 7:22 P.M.  
**

Rain poured and poured endlessly. Perhaps the Gods were angry and were sending down water to cleanse the earth. Everyone knew the world was in need of a change. But the only thing the constant rain reminded Sakura to do was to bring an umbrella.

" Rain, rain, go away…," Rika sang quietly, staring sadly out the window.

She and Sakura were casually sipping hot chocolate and reading fashion magazines.

" Goodness, this rain is awful, " Sakura moaned, crossing her legs underneath her. Her oversized grey sweater kept her warm, and protected her from sad thoughts of getting wet. Something about the rain and her just didn't get along.

It had been two weeks since she'd last seen Syaoran. She wasn't even entirely sure what sort of connection they had. He liked her body, she liked his….personality? Was this even normal? It wasn't a relationship, yet she knew she was obligated to stay committed to her agreement with Nagawa. She frowned just thinking about him. She wasn't even sure if he was doing her a favour, kind of like those deals you get, thinking you've got a hot deal, to realize it didn't include batteries.

" Are you, okay? " Rika interrupted her. Sakura yawned and shook her head, taking her mug to her lips.

" Just, stressed, school, you know, the usual," Sakura explained not even looking at her.

Rika smiled, getting up from where she was at the window, to accompany Sakura on the couch.

" Syaoran?"

" Yeeep," Sakura replied burying her head in Rika's shoulder.

Rika sighed, allowing the damp, grey, rainy mood to slowly consume her.

" Ohmygosh, let's do this quiz." Rika suggested suddenly sitting up, grabbing her magazine, making Sakura fall onto a cushion.

" Thanks for the warning!" Sakura laughed, picking herself up, blowing her bangs out her face.

" Mmmmkay, question one, ready?" Rika said grabbing the pen off the coffee table.

" Nooooo! I don't wanna do a quiz, I wanna-"

" Do, Syaoran? " Rika giggled, bracing herself for anything.

Sakura grabbed the magazine, and bonked Rika on the head with it.

" Damn, he's so hot…like, it makes you wonder what you've gotta have to be his girl," Sakura said calmly.

" Are you serious? " Rika cried, shaking Sakura for not hitting her.

" Jesus, the dude is a friggen player. Like, I dunno, he's more of a sex, drugs and rock and roll kind of guy. He's rich though," Rika pointed out making Sakura nod.

" So he's got money, there's _got _to be more to it than just that," Sakura wondered aloud, standing up.

" He's sexy?" Rika tried, failing miserably when Sakura unexpectedly threw a cushion at her.

" Haha, I want to have fun with this, Rika! Like, make the hugest player, commit. Like those stupid TV shows you see y'know?" Sakura explained biting her nail.

" You want to marry him?" Rika asked Sakura strangely.

" Um, no. Since when did you hear those words leave my mouth?"

" Since, never. Just let me get this straight: you want to get Syaoran's attention, and then keep him interested so he hasn't got his eye on any other girl?" Rika asked.

By now Sakura had already pieced it all together. She knew what she had to do to get the money she needed to stay at this school, and get Syaoran to be hers so he would later have to marry Meiling.

" Sakura, God, you've got a lot of ideas in that brunette head of yours," Rika mused, gently throwing back the cushion gently at Sakura's feet.

" Yeah, but brunette's do it better, " Sakura laughed, flipping her hair.

" Oh hell yeah, let me know if this works out, eh?" Rika said now fully interested.

" Definitely, Rika," she said smiling at her.

" But I don't know…," Sakura trailed off sadly, remembering Wednesday morning.

" I asked the prick out to breakfast and he didn't show, since then I've been pretty much avoiding him," Sakura mumbled quickly. Rika gasped and gave Sakura a hug, never letting her go.

Who knew breaking a breakfast date would hurt so much. There was pain and anger whenever she thought back to that day. Looking like an idiot sitting at a table for two alone, how the annoying waitress kept asking if she'd order, how at school he acted like she wasn't there when she was definitely there.

At times she wanted to drop the whole goddamn deal, but then she'd worry about her future.

" But you don't understand! Universities won't even look at you unless you've had a decent High School education!" Sakura cried, feeling a tear dampen her cheek.

" What? " Rika asked, unleashing Sakura from her hug to look at her.

" Something is very wrong, Sakura and you have to tell me," Rika demanded calmly looking into her eyes.

Sakura froze feeling she'd said too much.

And she had.

Definitely, said too much.

---------------

- Wow, writing is a drag when you don't have a clue what's going on in your story, haha. I'm sorry, this chapter stinks, but it's something right? It's kind of like me writing a note to myself, recapping the story and its elements. It's quite confusing, but please bear with me, will you? So yeah, this was awfully short but here it is! I really would love to thank my fans, because it is such an overwhelming feeling when complete strangers compliment chapters I do merely as entertainment. But yeah, enough of my words.  
Review, much?  
Ciao! 3

P.S. It's definitely only gonna get better from here.


	13. Dead Flowers

**Yasashii no Yuwaku: Gentle Seduction  
**Chapter 13:

'** Dead Flowers **'

"Oh no," sheets and blankets were launched into the air, as a head of messy red hair groggily found it's way to the bedroom door. The door slammed behind her, as annoyed growls of frustration could he heard while she struggled to find the bathroom.

Once she returned she knew any attempt to rush home would result in her parents already being awake and questioning her red eyes and hickies. She carefully stepped over her pile of clothes, her bag, colourful wrappers and a vodka bottle back to the bed. Lovely memories of the night before were spread out below them as she accompanied her partner in crime He playfully looked back at her, eyes half closed, as she dropped the sheet concealing her body.

"Wanna dance?" he mumbled back at her.

How could she resist?

She lay beside him, waiting for his eyes to fully open. Those eyes that looked directly into hers as he touched her, whispered to her, lied to her.

He sat up for a moment, blankets parting for a moment to pull her in top. She closed her eyes letting the scent of his breath guide her to his lips. The sheets were completely removed as the bed quietly squeaked, the beat becoming quicker and quicker, before long the noise stopped, for moaning to take it's as the couple moved to the bathroom.

She climbed into the tub as he stared at her body turning on the water. She shrieked feeling the cold water attack her like bullets. The warm yellow of the sun lighting up the bathroom as it became steamy and hot. Tick tock tickity tock as the water went from hot, to warm to cold, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as they danced. His fingers made a tempo on her wet back, her voice a steady rhythm, their heart beats in unison as their music quickened. Violent kisses were clashing symbols as they continued their movements, until their bodies erupted into a long but much awaited solo. Her body shook with intensity as the music slowly came to an end.

He stared at her. The way her wet hair framed her face, her fierce red eyes, the way she bit her lower lip when she wanted more, the way her tongue stud felt against his cheek, her slender, soft, soapy, damp body. Dripping wet he turned off the water, still clutching her small body in his arms. She looked up, eye lashes revealing her dancing eyes.

"You're the only song I want to hear," she whispered. He smiled kissing her moist lips.

"Must you always speak in song lyrics?"

"Maybe," she stood close, feeling the wind reach her from the open window.

"Closer, please," she sang running her hands all over his back. Black ink and detail met all over his shoulder to the back of his waist. At times she could trace the outline herself, down, across, straight to those amazing eyes, the flaming tongue, and the long body, the body of a dragon.

"Not now, baby." She released him and looked up. Almost as quickly as the mood turned dry, her body froze. She looked down at her toes. Bubblegum pink. They matched her nails.  
He realized what just happened and pulled her chin up to face him.

"Sorry, babe, but-"

"Work?" she interrupted. He knew this wasn't going anywhere so he carefully stepped out the tub and reached for his towel. She ran a frustrated hand threw her tangled hair, wondering whether to put up with the developing Goosebumps all over her body or grab her things and leave.

He looked at her again as he anxiously towel dried his hair, and stopped, wrapping it around his waist. She dared herself to glance up at him and realized he was looking at her.

"What? You said so yourself you weren't interested in a continuation featuring me." Her words were precise and even. He smiled. Even when she was mad she spoke like a recording artist.

"But this is-"

"Bullshit?" she finished. She kept firmly where she was standing and ignored him completely, focusing on the _drip drip drip_ falling on her head from the shower head.

"Babe…" He grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer. She cooperated, allowing herself to be moved into his warm arms. His tight muscles against her soft, damp skin. She shivered grabbing the towel and stepped out the bathroom. He followed suite.

"Listen to me, please." He stood watching her dry off her body. The same body he danced with all morning. She simply ignored him once more, throwing the towel in front of him, searching the floor for her bra.

"Will you at least look at me?" he pleaded.

She turned to him once she found her thong, pulling it over her legs. He looked at her, more beautiful than ever. Wet hair still dripping, the same lacy lingerie he bought her last month, and a black rose on her hip just above her thong. He looked straight into those red eyes, the same eyes giving him the dirtiest look. She sighed giving up.

"Well?"

Syaoran smiled, knowing he'd get his way all along.

"Breakfast?"

---------------------

"Don't forget the peanut butter and jam! I am having SUCH a craving,"

It was official. Yasumi was pregnant and wasn't leaving out any chances to rub it in. This was of course making Sakura the Daddy until Yasumi's fiancé got back from his business trip in Australia to take over.

She walked to a different isle almost forgetting for a moment why she was grocery shopping and not out looking for a job, or remembering her date with Syaoran. That was, of course, lacking greatly. She dismissed it as Syaoran realizing he wasn't going to be getting some on their first date and, according to Rika, was fickle and didn't know the meaning of the word commitment.

"Can I help you, Miss?" a boy with a bored expression and hair that had too much gel interrupted. Sakura for a moment wanted to ask why he'd ask that even though it was oh-so-obvious he didn't give a crap.

"Peanut butter?" she spoke looking directly into his eyes, which she realized were blue.

"The next isle, to your right," he answered, not before waiting for a thank you to continue his minimum wage paying job. Sakura then looked at him again wondering if guys even took an interest in her at all.

"Do you think I'm cute?" Sakura asked sweetly all of the sudden. He looked away feeling panicked. _Shall I risk the company rules and answer this lady? _Sakura imagine he was thinking.

"Well?" Sakura wasn't going to wait much longer. She had a pregnant woman waiting on her for Christ sakes.

"Why certainly," he answered finally. Sakura rolled her eyes turning away.

"It took you, like, five minutes to say that?" she walked away, purposely going the long way to the peanut butter. She instantly regret even asking the nitwit as she stomped off.

"Wait."

Her honey brown hair twirled around her, brushing his cheek that was now bright pink.

"I think you're more than just cute…but it shouldn't matter what I think," he stated looking serious.

Sakura felt like crying at that very moment. A complete stranger can tell her she's gorgeous, but the school's biggest player can't spare her no more than one and a half hours to eat breakfast with her.

"Boys suck," Sakura whispered brushing past him.

She pushed the cart into a shelf and rushed out, quickening her pace as she made it to her car. At that point she didn't even care, so long as she was away from everyone else. Once in the car she locked the doors and turned up the radio the highest it could go. Her eardrums felt like they were bleeding as all her pent up anger took control, clenched fists banging against the steering wheel eventually stopped to reach up to wipe away a warm tear.

---------------------

The floor still remained cluttered with items scattered everywhere. Syaoran opened his bedroom door knowing he'd have to hide everything before the maid came on Monday. He'd had an amazing Saturday morning and night. Not exactly wanting to clean the floor while having a hangover, he started throwing things in the garbage. Condom wrappers, the bottles, even a lacy black thong he didn't recognize. He made sure to get everything.

"Fucking Ms. Akako. Teach her to go through my shit," Syaoran mumbled hating the extra work. Maids did this for a living, not him.  
He threw all his clothes in the laundry basket and changed his sheets. Having clean sheets to pass out on were absolutely essential. He then heard the phone ring. Walking over he hit speaker phone to then be deafened by the sound of loud music, and people's voices. Takashi.

"Where the fuck are you, man?" he yelled.

Syaoran smirked then deciding to take his sweet time.

"At home changing my dirty sheets," he replied to hear chuckling on the other side.

"You were with-"

"Yeah, I was," Syaoran quickly replied.

"She's fucking here y'know. But not show up with another broad," Takashi warned, his words somewhat slurred and incoherent. Syaoran sighed suddenly contemplating whether or not to go.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Tak. Flying high in the sky?" Syaoran asked. He could already tell.

"Sooooo fucking high, man. So hurry up and get your ass down here,"

"I'll be there in half an hour," he stated bringing out a fresh set of sheets. They smelt of ocean breeze. Syaoran, of course, discovered fabric softener when Ms. Akako was sick for a week and left him to function without her. A huge mistake.

"Screw changing your Egyptian cotton sheets and get here. She's waiting. Watch her leave with fucking Tatsuya, man." Takashi said, his voice sounding more and more impatient.

"Fucking let her." Syaoran spat. His voice suddenly turned stern and sharp.

"Whatever, man. Later," Takashi hung up without waiting for a reply.

The silence was almost alarming when he thought of her. It was bad enough he was sleeping around behind Lin's back, but with her...

Syaoran turned off speaker phone and quickly made his bed and showered. His hair was amazingly perfect, as usual, and his trademark cologne floated around his body, not so much overpowering, but just right. This was his daily routine, just another normal Saturday night.

As he looked in the mirror once more he descended down the stairs, tossing his keys up and down, chewing on his favourite cherry gum. He slipped off his slippers and into his shoes. Faded jeans ripped, white shirt sitting perfectly on his shoulders, when he heard a crunch.

He looked down, small dried up pieces of what looked like a petal drifted to the ground.  
When it hit him.

He turned around and looked at the table in the hallway. There lay a bouquet of dead flowers. Petals were scattered along the floor beneath the table and on the table surface. Syaoran stood there feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time.

And for once was glad Ms. Akako hadn't done her job because he wouldn't have realized the mistake he'd made standing Sakura up. He remembered her eyes, her smile, and wondered why he'd driven past the café, when she sat inside waiting alone.

His life held no place for a girl who led a completely normal, innocent and carefree life. She didn't have to know his secrets, the extra baggage that came with dealing with him. And she never would have to. He'd keep her as far away from him as possible.

If she entered his life, it wasn't guaranteed she'd get out.

---------------------

Author's Note:  
HOLYCRAP I'M NOT DEAD! Amazing, isn't it? Well there you go, Chapter 13 and it had depth and meaning. Don't worry; the next chapter will have the characters all mingling & talking more and stuff. Just wanted to give everyone a little of what they wanted. A somewhat sexy bedroom scene? Sakura and the grocery dude. Surprise, surprise, Yasumi is preggers, and Syaoran is actually feeling bad.

Don't you love it?

DISCLAIMER: The lyrics "Your the only song I want to hear," is by Death Cab for Cutie - Soul Meets Body. An amazing song, might I add. If you like that listen to Crooked Teeth, or Photobooth. Or check out the Postal Service (which is a no brainer for those who like Death Cab) and my chapter title is from the song "Dead Flowers" by Miniatures. Mmmkaay? MUCH LOVE.

-prettyenPunkXx


	14. Virtuous Frustrations

Virtuous Frustrations

...

As much as Sakura hated oranges, Yasumi, being the saint she was, bought several to brighten the kitchen fruit bowl. Not only was the work of peeling the damn skin off tough, but the fact if you licked your fingers you were left with a bitter taste. The best part, of course, was the soft, juicy, fruit on the inside. Sakura grumbled trying to pry the skin off another as she chewed loudly while watching television. She just didn't have the fucking patience to carry on peeling her citrus ball of frustration.

It was so easy to allow herself to drift off to a world were life just didn't matter. At one point Sakura had intended on coming to Himawari Fields to study hard, but to become what, a doctor? So she could cure her father and they would both live happily ever after. Like they could even continue to be a family after that.

But now her father was sick, and he needed both Sakura and Toya to be there, but Sakura knew with Toya out of the picture she could never go alone.

"Sakura!" Yasumi's voice pierced the moment like a bad note.

"W-what?" Sakura turned over on the couch cushion, hair falling onto her shoulders. "Is something wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"You've been glued to this TV all morning. The only reason I let you stay home from school was because…"

Sakura looked down as she stood up.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just gonna go back to bed."

Yasumi stood there clutching her robe tightly together. She was so worried about Sakura she had to keep reminding herself to act sensitive towards her. But it was hard, especially when she didn't even know what was going on in her mind.

...

"I'll drink to that,"

The Descendants were seated together in Eriol's sunny condo having a late breakfast of pancakes covered in syrup, strawberries and whip cream, sliced coffee cake, buttered bagels, expensive imported coffee and orange juice with vodka. Takashi was entertaining the group with his detailed idea for a party.

"I was watching the weather channel, right? I'm totally downing a beer till this extremely hot weather lady comes on and is all _the last day for the warm weather in October is going to be this Friday…_ so I'm like fuck we gotta party at my parent's beach house before the weather gets shitty." He said taking a bite of his pancakes. Syaoran smiled licking his syrupy lips.

"All I say is damn right we gotta party. So this Friday?" Syaoran asked. "We need booze, tunes, and girls."

"Fucking right, we need invites pronto, guys." Takashi spoke taking a long drink of orange juice.

Yong Fang smiled leaning back thinking back to the last party the group had had.

"So, Li, since Lyn's all 'in another country' are you finally gonna bet with us?"

The entire table went silent.

No one had really spoken about Lyn no longer being around since she had left during the summer. Out of the five of them Syaoran was the only one who was tied down to the same girl. Staying faithful wasn't necessarily one of the easiest things for the rest of them to do. Being so young and single meant freedom to do whatever they pleased, to experience life one kiss at a time.

"Whatever, man. Forget about it." Syaoran couldn't even bear to tell them that was hardly the case.

"It's no big deal, Li. I mean, have you guys even fucking spoken since she's left?" Ritsuko asked, sipping his coffee slowly. He wasn't one to get involved but he could tell something was up.

"She's fucking busy getting her life together there. Even if I did call she'd think I was checking up on her or some sh-"

"Bullshit. Of course she'd want to hear from you!" Ritsuko retorted.

"Why the fuck do you suddenly care, Shinosuke? Get off my fucking back, man." Syaoran growled getting up, heading for the door.

"I just hate being lied to, Li. You know as well as I do you don't give two shits about Lyn," he exclaimed back. At this point it was all out. Ritsuko could only sit back, daring Syaoran to reply.

Syaoran could feel his anger pulsing through his fists as he clutched his car keys. At the table he could feel Ritsuko's eyes staring at his back. Syaoran laughed.

"Heh. You're so wrong, you know that?" Syaoran challenged turning back around.

"What Lyn and I do is none of your fucking business, okay? I've seen the way you look at her, Ritsuko. She'll never be yours…"

With that Syaoran pulled open the door and slammed it behind him leaving Ritsuko cussing under his breath. Eriol, who had remained quiet throughout the entire breakfast, finally spoke.

"Don't worry, Ritsuko. If it makes you feel any better-" he explained, stopping to sip his coffee. "-I can tell something is up, too. He's our friend; he'll come to us eventually." He reminded them.

"He's fucking stubborn that's what. He knows damn well he doesn't deserve her." Ritsuko muttered.

The four agreed silently, looking out the kitchen windows, that they had lost their appetites.

...

Agreeing to get the groceries was the only way for Sakura to escape the house. She held two bags firmly in her hands full of vegetables, cereal and milk. She had to keep reminding herself to get home because she had milk, but the busy street had so many small shops and cafes she wanted to explore.

A coffee shop that was nearly full had many customers lining up for that morning's specialty teas and coffees. Another store had designer clothes with loud music playing from the inside to draw in customers. But one store stood out the most, with a huge cupcake on the sign, was called Sweet Street.

A bell jingled lightly as she entered the small café. As soon as she entered a girl who looked like her age greeted her.

"Hi! Just call me Sweetie Pie!" she sang happily towards Sakura. The café had every kind of dessert imaginable: tarts, pastries, muffins, cookies, and perfectly decorated cupcakes.

"Would you like to try one?" She asked noticing Sakura eyeing the tasty treats.

"Well actually I was just on my way home and I have got any-"

Before Sakura could finish Sweetie Pie placed before her a chocolate cupcake with white icing decorated with small candy hearts. The napkin she held it in was pink too as Sakura slowly dropped her bags and accepted the treat. She then gently took a bite.

"Delicious!"

Sweetie Pie giggled as she resumed her place behind the cash register.

"It must be a lot of fun working here, Sweetie Pie," Sakura said licking her fingers. Sweetie Pie shrugged.

"Lately it's been so slow. That new café down the street just recently opened, it's taken all of our customers." She sighed.

Sakura nodded feeling bad. She was about to reach into her pocket for some money but Sweetie Pie shook her head.

"Forget about it. Every new customer gets a free sample! And I can tell you love cupcakes." She smiled.

Her uniform was simply adorable. She wore a cute pink school girl style skirt with a white apron on top, her blonde hair tie back in ribbon, and a pink bow to tie her apron in the back. Her shirt was striped pink and white and had her name tag: _Just call me: Sweetie Pie!_

"Hikaru get back to work, you!" called another one. Out came a girl with black hair tied back and the same uniform except in red. But lip ring, eyebrow and nose piercings, along with stars tattooed on her wrist didn't exactly strike her as professional.

"Don't mind her, she likes to talk a lot," she joked nudging Hikaru as she slid a cake into the glass display area. She laughed nudging her back.

"I was just telling her about business. Not that there's much to talk about…" she said quietly.

"Hey! Did I tell you? Ling's fired. It seemed like a decent decision until I realize it's just me, you, and the others doing the baking. She was originally the one in charge of that! Until that fat bitch got caught stealing the merchandise." she said quietly.

Sakura's ears perked up when she heard the word 'fired'. Could this be the sign she was looking for?

"Hey, umm, sorry to interrupt, but does this mean you guys are hiring?" Sakura asked looking at them.

"Maybe I could speak to the manager and ask if-"

"You're looking at her." The dark haired girl spoke. "I know, hard to believe, right? I'm 19 and I own a little treat store, but this previously belonged to this old prick and he wanted to close down. So I asked my father to buy me the store." She explained.

"I mean I told my dad he probably used this store to lure little boys and girls. I mean c'mon, he was just screaming pedophile, so my dad agreed and got me this place." She finished smiling.

"My name is Yuri. I can tell by your face your expecting more Chinese people in this area, aren't you?" she said laughing.

Sakura had to admit that was exactly was she was expecting.

"Nope. Believe it or not this is where a lot of rich Japanese families move to, very wealthy area. If you're looking for Hong Kong central it's like 20 minutes from here." Yuri explained.

"Cool. I noticed it's a very Japanese area. It makes me feel more at home anyways. "Sakura said.

"And as for the job, you totally got it." Yuri said tossing Sakura a folder, uniform and apron. "I know, totally spur of the moment thing. But I know you've got what it takes er- holy shit! I can't believe we don't know your name! What's it gonna be?"

Sakura had to laugh this time.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura,"

...

Sooner or later Syaoran knew the group would be asking about Lyn. Already a month had gone by and he just couldn't shake her memory. He did, at one point, only love her and no other. He couldn't see himself with another girl. Back before he used to place bets all women were to him were objects. Sleep with'em one night and you talk details the next. That was the routine. Until he met her. Every player's dream.

She was at a subway station, her hair blowing as the train came to a halt in front of them. She was looking amazing that day. Her dark hair around her perfect face, she smelt of rain and honey. Her eyes, so bright and alluring, he dared himself to look at her.

He was on his way home from a hotel party and was looking so exhausted and drained. Hair a mess, eyes barely opened, clothes crinkled and smelling of stale cigarette smoke and cologne, not to mention his head was throbbing from a never ending hangover, it all seemed to go away when he looked at her. Before he could even make his way over to her, she got off at Jing Yung Station.

Everyday he would take the subway hoping to see her, but he never did. She never left his mind, not even for a moment. It never even crossed his mind he could be in love. Not the same old boring drinking at night, sleeping with some unknown broad and then repeat. He needed to see her.

Within months she transferred to Himawari Fields. It was as if God had answered his prayers, even though he wasn't a prayer. Only the usual "Dear God, I promise never to drink again if you make this pain cease" or "God, thank you for last night, I think I'm finally spent." But this really was God's work in Syaoran's eyes.

As soon as he met eyes with her it was all over. That same night they made love till 6 in the morning. The only words that could describe her were "Fucking incredible." After that they were inseparable. She slept over at his house almost every night, drank expensive champagne, talk for hours and hours, they did everything together.

But Lyn would never let Syaoran forget the one night they were so drunk and he slurred the words "Fuck, Lyn, I th-think I wannnnna marry you…" Her heart couldn't stop beating after that and she quietly passed out on top of him, heartbeats complimenting each other into the night. Until it just stopped.

He sighed. He and Lyn just couldn't make anything work after that. He knew it was him. And when he had heard she was going away to the states for a while he figured things would get better with time. He knew it was because she wanted something more than he could give her. He wished he could express how he felt but it was too much. Marriage was the last thing on his mind, and now Nagawa had to create this plan to get him married. It was all just too much to fathom.

He pulled over and turned off his car. He needed to get some fresh air before his head exploded with all his thoughts everywhere. Even though he felt he lived a pretty normal lifestyle it still involved problems. For once he wished he could be a nobody. No one looked to him for answers or cared what he did.

He pulled out his cell phone and found the contact he wanted to see. He pressed her name and waiting for her to pick up. "Hello…?" her voice vibrated in his ear.

"Hey uh-" he stopped seeing Sakura and froze.

Sakura happily walked down the street coming towards where Syaoran was and looked up to see him. Her feet seemed to want to go in the other direction because before she knew it her foot tripped the other and her vegetables and cereal went everywhere.

"Syaoran?" the voice asked. He quickly moved to the scattered vegetables and attempted to pick up the bruised produce and tried his best to clean it.

"I'll call you back," and he closed his cell phone, tossing it into his pocket.

"You okay?" he asked, looking away from Sakura's hurt emerald eyes.

She picked up the box of cereal and was thankful the milk didn't go flying. She was about to leave without a word until she realized her uniform and papers were still on the ground.

"Oh shoot," Sakura muttered, frowning at the dirt on her new uniform.

"Hey, you work at Sweet Street? I really like that place," Syaoran said trying to get Sakura to say anything.

"That's cool," she said quietly. She was about to get up and walk away when Syaoran found himself holding her arm to keep her from getting away.

"Listen, I didn't mean to forget our date. Or leave you waiting there. I know you probably hate me right now but, I'm sorry. Okay?" he said. Sakura nodded not entirely forgiving him. She turned to leave once again but he stopped her.

"Wait," he said. She turned and looked directly into his chocolate brown eyes. He hated himself for what he did. He couldn't understand why he'd left such a beautiful girl.

"Takashi is having a party this Friday…" he explained, hoping it would catch her attention.

"So?" Sakura finally said.

"I really want you to be there," he said more softly.

Sakura could feel her face growing warm. The last thing she wanted to feel was attracted to him again.

"Will I see you there?" he asked looking into her eyes, for a moment it felt like old times with Lyn, but had a feeling of warmth to it.

"We'll see," Sakura said smiling and as she walked around him and left.

"Later," Syaoran spoke as he got back in his car.

He pulled out his cell phone and saw he had a text message.

_hey, babe. you coming over?_

Syaoran hesitantly deleted the message and turned the ignition.

It was time to end it.

...

AUTHOR'snote:

This for all the fans who stuck by this story. I really appreciate it. I'm not so sure why you guys ain't reviewing though. Me & my team decided to hire Puff Daddy, sorry P. Diddy, sorry, Diddy to make all you mofos review. So to all you non-reviewers, who are just reading this and saving it on yer computers, Diddy's coming for you. Review or die.

much love!


End file.
